The Forgotten Contract
by dementedK
Summary: At the age of thirteen the Crown Prince of Teikou, Akashi Seijurou watched as his enemies took his everything from him. For 3 years he started formulating his plan and searched for strong allies that would aid him to bring down his enemies. but he did not know that the key to it all would be a certain teal-head.
1. Chapter 1: R e m e o

The Forgotten Contract

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki is the owner of Kuroko no Basuke

e: o

 _"xxxxxx! Wait for me! As your master i order you to stop!", the red head ordered xxxxx to stop. xxxx gave him a ghost of a smile as xxxx offered xxxx right hand to the red head's small ones._

 _"I wouldn't ever think of leaving you, my little master", the red head blushed and a big grin crept up his lips as he took xxxx right hand._

 _"Don't ever leave me xxxxx, promise no, swear to me better yet I order you to!", he exclaimed at xxxx and xxxx slowly knelt xxxx right knee on the green grass, and looked straight into the red-head's blood red eyes._

 _"With or without our xxxxx xxxxxxxx, no matter what form you appear in or even if you have already forgotten about me i will always stay by your side Seijurou as long as you call my name. No matter where, when and even for whatever kind of reason i will be there, i will never leave you and you will never be alone", he smiled at xxxx widely to that person's proclamation as xxxx smiled at him._

 _"I will never forget your name", the red head cheekily grinned as he held on xxxx hand tightly._

 _"I am absolute after all", that person smiled at him but no matter how hard he tries could not see that person's face nor remember that person's name. The only thing he could remember from that person was that person's warm hands that he held on tightly and that impassive yet soothing voice_.

" _You gave and taught me a lot of things and someday I want to return that back to you", the red-head smiled shyly at xxxx._

" _Let's create a world where we both can belong in, xxxxxxx", his voice was loud but when he called that person's name his voice was soft and caring unlike his commanding tone._

* * *

Heterochromatic eyes shot open, one the colour of gold itself and the other red as blood. He slowly sat up and felt something trickling down on his cheeks and falling unto his red blanket. He lifted his right hand to touch his cheek and felt tears falling freely from his eyes. He is Akashi Seijurou, true heir to the Teikou throne, a child destined for greatness and he is crying for no reason? The red head does not know of the reason but he will sure as hell need to know what it is that made him act this way.

At the age of thirteen the Crown Prince of Teikou, Akashi Seijurou watched as his enemies took his everything from him. He saw his Mother lying on the floorboards soaked in blood and he also saw his father decapitated because of this his maturity developed at an early age. For 3 years he started formulating his plan and searched for strong allies that would aid him to bring down the traitorous Haizaki Clan and claim his rightful place. Now he had taken back Seirin and used it as his base camp, ever since then more allies came to him all those who hid are now supporting the prince.

A knock on the door made the red-head look up and wiped his tears away.

"Come in", a green head appeared from the doorway, he has bandaged hands and is wearing glasses. He has emerald orbs and at his left hand a begonia flower was being held. When he looked at the red-head he was stopped at his tracks as new tears flowed down the red-head's porcelain cheek.

"I-is everything alright Akashi?", his voice full of shock and worry as he fixed his glasses to cover up his eyes.

"Ah Shintarou, its nothing", Midorima stiffened as he saw his friend's eyes look at him impassively but with tears. The red-head wiped the tears away and looked intently at the green-head with a _'don't ever mention about this'_ look and he just nodded his head and headed outside of the room to give the red-head time to gather himself.

Midorima Shintarou was a part of the family that was loyal to the Royal Akashi family. Even their family was purged as well leaving only him as the remaining Midorima same as Akashi. He had been friends with the red-head for as long as he can remember and this was the only time he had seen his friend shed tears. Even if he was worried he had to refrain himself from asking, he knew the red-head would never tell him of his burdens. He shook his head to stop himself from remembering unnecessary things and continued walking down the halls towards the dining hall, where other members of Akashi's elite waited for him. His flowers warnings are never wrong, the Begonia flower means beware, so his awareness for the day was doubled and he was attentive as ever.

"ne Midorimacchi, where is Akashicchi?", Kise Ryouta voiced out with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"He will be joining us soon" and he fixed his glasses and noticed that Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki are not currently present. He raised his eyebrows at the blonde questioningly.

"Oh Aominecchi went out for a while, Murasakibaracchi is in the kitchen"

"And why is that?", a commanding voice was heard and made the two look back only to see Akashi Seijurou standing at the doorframe with his arms crossed looking at Kise intently.

"Uh uhmm well...", Kise was nervous of how to tell Akashi he looked at Midorima for any help but the green-head just looked at him questioningly and his look saying _'you dug your own grave'_.

"Mine-chin went out to check the boundaries because somebody tripped over one of my traps", said the purple-headed giant holding dishes on a tray. He was the tallest one among them he also has purple eyes just like the colour of his hair.

"Hmm...Why was I not informed of this?"

"Aka-chin was still asleep"

"A-and it was just a small matter is all", Kise stuttered while trying his best to stay small and away from Akashi's knowing eyes. Akashi was about to say a few words but was startled when Midorima suddenly flinched.

"Shintarou", the red-head raised his eye brow at his direction. Now all of their attention was focused on the green-head, Kise inwardly sighed.

"It's Aomine, he wants us to head to his location immediately, he said this is something that is going to be of interest to you Akashi", the red-head mused upon hearing it.

"Ah and he said bring Murasakibara", Akashi looked at the three in the room and decided.

"Ryouta stay here"

"Eeeeh! But i wanna see what this is about!", Kise cheekily pouted like a kid but one look from the red-head made him stop. So he just silently pouted at a corner murmuring about them being mean to him.

Akashi started walking out followed by Midorima holding onto his lucky item and Murasakibara bringing snacks as usual. Midorima used one of his plants to communicate with Aomine and told him to open a transportation circle for them to reach his location right away. After a few moments a dark blue circle appeared at the ground and they all jumped in.

* * *

Upon reaching Aomine's location they saw pieces of the wreckage and a boulder made of ice atop it there sat Aomine Daiki. He has a dark complexion that earned him the nickname ganguro, not that anyone would call him that other than Kise when he wants to piss off the blue-head.

"Took you long enough" and Akashi raised his eyebrows at him.

"Daiki you used your abilities?", the blue-head just scratched his nape and sighed. He jumped down from where he sat and faced his three allies.

"Looks like the king wanted whatever this is to be safely transported to Rakuzan, magic was imbued to the box and therefore caused this. And this is something you won't believe Akashi", Akashi's eyebrows were raised within minutes and Midorima looked at him curiously while the giant just continued munching on his snack.

"Demons were involved", Midorima's eyes widened and Murasakibara stopped munching on his snack.

"As i have thought", Akashi's eyes were filled with hate.

"Wait you knew", the blue-head snapped at their leader and one look from Akashi and he calmed himself.

"I have seen that possibility but still had no proof, now i have"

"Then are you stating that the Demon Clan had a hand in what happened Three Years ago?", Midorima asked the red-head as his grip on his lucky item tightened but was sure that he would not destroy the dainty flower.

"There is a possibility, think Shintarou. How was he capable of taking on the other five regions without the aid of a stronger ally?", realization hit Midorima as he fixed his glasses to shield his eyes.

The tension in the air was evident, now they all know that if the Demon Clan had a hand in this now with their current plan they are not capable of bringing down Haizaki. But the calmed look of Akashi Seijurou assured them that the red-head has thought of this through and through.

"Anyway the demons were protecting this box and was willing to die just to protect it, so it must be worth something right?", they all looked at their leader who looked deep in thought.

"Something worth dying for huh?", the red-head grinned and it gave the three shivers up to their spine fear laced in it. The dark aura that their leader was emitting was dangerous and far too horrifying for them to see.

"Where is it?", Midorima was the one to ask Aomine so that the attention would be on him also to take the horrifying scene out of their minds. Aomine shook his head for a bit before looking back at the huge icy boulder he created to not let anyone be capable of taking it away from him. He placed his hand upon it and it shattered to a million pieces, beneath the ice was a huge rectangular box that is covered in what looks like bandages.

Curiosity hit the eyes of every single one of them, the rectangular box despite the bandages you could see a few parts of it with certain scratches of an old written language, a dead language not known to man.

"What is it Mine-chin?", this was the first time the purple-head giant spoke since they arrived.

"I don't know…but", he looked at the others and the same emotion was reflected in their eyes.

Akashi did not know why, but this was the first time in a long time that he felt the emotion called loneliness and longing? Ever since everything was taken away from him he killed off his emotions all in order to take back what is rightfully his and restore peace and order to his land. Also to give the thing that they all desired, revenge.

"Akashi", he was called away from his thoughts as he looked at Midorima and nodded.

"Daiki, transport that along with all of us", the blue-head nodded and began casting the spell. A huge dark blue circle appeared below the rectangular box but when it was about to be engulfed a spark of light engulfing the box nullified the magic and Aomine's transportation magic disappeared.

"Nullifying magic for transportation", Akashi smirked as he looked at the box, his curiosity sparked more than ever.

"Well that answers the question why they used a carriage to transport that than using a transportation circle", Aomine scratched his head and the rest looked at him like he grew another head.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"I did not know Mine-chin could think"

"What did you say you giant?!", Aomine began bickering with the purple-head while Midorima just fixed his glasses and sighed and looked at their red-head leader who is looking at the rectangular box with a creepy smile adorning his lips.

"Atsushi, carry that along with us", as he turned away and started walking back to the mansion. Their bickering with Aomine was stopped.

"Ye~s Akachin", Murasakibara said as he slowly walked toward the rectangular box, but as soon as his fingers touched the bandages a strong jolt of electricity hit him.

"Ouch", Akashi looked back to see what happened only to see Murasakibara's hands burnt from the shock.

"Oi are you alright?"

"Akashi, it seems like a barrier was placed around it", Midorima said impassively as he approached Murasakibara to check on his wounds.

"Daiki", Aomine flinched at his name being called, while Midorima tended to Murasakibara's wounds. With his ability, the wound on the purple-head's hands disappeared and not a single scratch was left.

"Ah, thank you Midochin", the purple giant said as he looked at his hands.

"Envelop that box with your ice, you too Shintarou", they both nodded at their leader.

Aomine summoned water from the air to create the ice and slowly froze the rectangular box slowly surrounding the barrier that was placed in it, when finished it now looked like a huge popsicle.

"ne, ne Akachin can I eat it?", the red-head just looked at him and smirked.

"No Atsushi", and he giant sulked for a bit and the red head gave him a snack where I did not know where it appeared from and the frown was easily erased from his features and began munching on the snack.

"Akachin thanks", and his gaze returned to the frozen rectangular box. Midorima easily grew tough and strong branches to hold the box and envelop it fully when he was done he fixed his glasses again to cover his green eyes and turned toward the direction of Akashi and Murasakibara.

"It's done"

"Atsushi carry that back to the mansion", Murasakibara easily carried the box and they all headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Kise was pacing around the mansion pouting because he was not taken along with Akashi to go to where Aomine is. Then he thought that he can just copy Midorima's ability and that way he could be able to know what is going on. So he ran outside and reached for a nearby tree, unlike Midorima that does not need to be near one of the plants to control them, Kise still had not mastered copying Midorima's capability since the tsundere keeps to himself and rarely shows his ability.

He was about to begin when he was about to touch the tree but a whimpering sound caught his attention, his ears perked up and he started looking around his surroundings to search where the sound was coming from. He concentrated hard to where the cry was coming from and when he found it he ran to the direction of the whimpering sound only to find a wolf. He hesitated for a bit when he saw the wolf because it was bigger than its normal size and its colour is different, it has a black fur but if you look closely it has a few dusts of red on its fur. But what surprised him the most were the large gashes of wounds on its back, chest and on its paws, the ground where he lay now no longer green but red with crimson blood. The wolf tried to growl a Kise but was futile because of its injuries; Kise pitied the wolf and slowly approached it, when the wolf did not deem him dangerous the wolf let Kise to touch him. When the wolf let him Kise caressed his fur slowly and he thought hard of what to do and tried to remember what Midorima did in these situations.

"You poor thing, don't worry I won't hurt you", he slowly held onto the wolf and he copied Aomine's ability and transported them both to the mini hospital of their mansion. He slowly laid the wolf on one of the empty bed there and made sure to be gentle as to not cause any of the wounds to open more than it already is.

Then he concentrated hard, seeing as the red wolf already unconscious, he copied Midorima's ability to heal and slowly a warm ray of orb appeared on his hand and slowly healing the wound. This was the first time he did this and it was taking a toll on his body as his energy is all focused on healing, unlike Midorima that can borrow energy from the plants while all he has is his own stamina and energy. He slowly but quickly healed the wound but he knew that he just closed the wound and not healed it fully. But seeing that the blood stopped flowing he was relieved he wiped his forehead with his fore arm as his hands are drenched in blood.

He went on the sink and slowly washed his shaking hands and sighed as he held his hands together; he shook his head as he looked back at the wolf whose chest is slowly rising up and down. After a few minutes he heard the opening of the main door and rushed upstairs to see his comrades entering with a huge thing covered in branches.

"Ryouta what happened?", the piercing eyes of the red-head was directed at him and a certain blue-head's ears perked up.

Kise was about to explain when suddenly Aomine was already in front of him holding on his cheeks looking at him and checking if there was any wound on him. The copycat blushed at this sudden contact and slowly pushed the blue-head away from him and looked away to hide the red tint adorning his cheeks.

"I-its nothing-ssu", he said as he held up his hands still not looking any of them in the eye.

"Quit lying Kise what really happened?", Aomine began clenching and unclenching his fists on his side.

"No! its really nothing this", and he pointed at his bloodied clothes. "is not my blood but of a wolf, I found it wounded pretty badly", he said creasing his eyebrows and looking at Aomine and the blue-head sighed relived.

"Anyway Midorimacchi, I need your help with the wolf I just stopped his bleeding but I know the wounds did not heal properly", the green head just fixed his eyeglasses once more covering up his eyes and nodded as he headed to the clinic. The copycat was about to follow him when his curiosity hit him hard.

"Murasakibaracchi what are you carrying?"

"Ah yeah, Akachin where should I place this?", he ignored Kise's question.

"AHH! Murasakibaracchi you just ignored me didn't you?", he said pointing his finger at the giant.

"Place it underground Atsushi we will inspect it later on", Akashi said and walked to the stairs probably heading to his office.

"AAHH Akashicchi too, you're all so mean", the copycat pouted and crossed his hands.

"Ugh shut up Kise, I'm hungry where is the food anyway", the blue-head scratched his head and headed toward the kitchen.

"WAHH! Everybody's so mean!", and the blonde's shout was heard by them all which made Midorima shook his head, Akashi just showed a ghost of a smile, Murasakibara just continued walking and brought out a lollipop for him to eat and Aomine just grinned at the blonde's antics.

* * *

"Kise if you stare that much I will kick you out", said the green-head annoyed with the blonde when he entered the clinic to see the injured wolf.

"EEH! But Midorimacchi it might help me learn more about your ability", the blonde said pleadingly and it irked the hell out of the green-head and made him finish healing the wolf.

"TCH! It's done call me when he wakes up", and Midorima left the room hurriedly and before he passed the door his stomach grumbled making Kise to whip his head at the direction and Midorima stopped on his tracks.

"Mi-midorimacchi?", said Kise amusement evident on his voice.

"HMPH!", the green-head huffed and quickly left the room and closed the door loudly. As the door closed Kise laughed hard he was already holding on his stomach, who would have thought he would be able to see the green-head as red as a tomato from embarrassment. He was sure this is something he will never forget.

His laugh was only stopped when the wolf slowly stirred awake, red met gold and the wolf tried to stand in a fighting position only to fail to do so.

"Woah woah easy, your wounds are still healing", and the wolf grimaced in his own way that the blonde found odd. The blonde smiled and slowly approached the wolf only to gain a growl from the wolf.

"It's ok nobody will hurt you here", and the wolf tilted it's head at Kise, then suddenly its head perked up and slowly stood. Kise just watched the wolf slowly getting down the bed he tried assisting the wolf but he growled at him every time, the blonde just assumed that the wolf just doesn't like being touched. The red wolf slowly walked to the door of the clinic and began scratching at its doorknob trying to open the door.

"Do you want to get out?", and the red wolf looked back at Kise and nodded its head.

"WOW did you just understand me-ssu?", the blonde beamed and the wolf wanted to roll its eyes at him but just did it inwardly and then the blonde just picked a potted plant and talked.

"ne ne Midorimacchi you can hear me right? The red wolf just understood me can you believe this?", the wolf looked at him like he was a crazy lunatic and he began scratching on the door profusely pain forgotten, wanting to get away from the psycho.

The red wolf stepped away from the door when he heard footsteps coming to their direction and the door was opened revealing a blue-haired, dark-skinned man, the wolf just stared at him and blue eyes stared right back. They had a bit of a staring contest and it made the blue-head irritated.

"Oi Kise what is up with this dog, it's annoying me", his eyes flinching and showing annoyance.

"Ah Aominecchi don't be mean to Ookamicchi", the blonde stomped his way towards both of them, still holding on to the plant.

"Ookamicchi?", Aomine and the red wolf just looked at the blonde like he has a couple of heads growing on his shoulder.

"Un since I don't know his name I decided to call him that first until I think of a good name"

"What is wrong with you?", and the two started bickering leaving the door open for the red wolf to escape.

"Are? Ookamicchi's gone…..AAAHH! it's your fault Aominecchi", the blonde shrieked.

"HUH? How is it my fault it's yours since you did not put a leash on your pet", retorted the blue-head.

"You left the door open for him to escape! Ookamicchi wait for me!", and he ran out of the clinic searching for the whereabouts of the red wolf leaving the blue-head alone to deal with the broken pot of plant.

The blonde ran around the mansion calling for the wolf, when he went to the kitchen he saw Murasakibara there eating his pastries and found that the wolf was not there. He opened every room and searched everywhere until he went to the dining hall only to see Akashi just finished his brunch, he lazily dragged a chair and slumped.

"Ryouta what is wrong?", Akashi was the first to ask among his companions what is wrong so his eyes brightened up and looked at Akashi.

"Akashicchi the wolf is missing"

"Hm", the red head mused and stood up from his chair.

"Follow me", as he started walking Kise immediately stood up and followed the red-head quietly.

"Shintarou I know you can hear me, call on the others and meet me in front of the underground room now", the blonde wondered why they were headed there when he knew that it would be impossible for the wolf to enter there since the barrier there is different than the one around them. The underground room is said to have a strong connection to the Demon realm, where demons can pass though in the past but now it was deemed useless since the fall of Teikou, nobody knows why but the doors to the other realm has been closed for a while, but now they used it as a storage place for weapons.

As they neared the entrance they saw the other three standing in front of the door, Murasakibara holding snacks as usual, Midorima holding unto his lucky item which is a newly potted begonia flower and Aomine just leaned on the door.

"Open the door Atsushi", the giant did as he was told and pushed the huge wooden door that reached the ceiling it was carved with runes that prevents demons from ever coming out unless opened from the outside.

Inside the room was dozens of different kinds of weapons adorning the walls from knives to swords, axes to huge hammers that only Murasakibara can use and in the middle of it all was the same thing that they all brought back, still covered in branches and ice within. The only difference was that there were now few scratches from its sides caused by none other than the wolf that Kise was looking for. As they all entered the room and Kise neared upon the thing, the wolf in its attacking position growled and stood above the branch covered rectangular box. The blonde flinched and thought twice before approaching hastily and the others became wary as well except from a certain red-head.

"Shintarou, Daiki, release the box", the two just glanced at their leader but looked back at the rectangular box and did what they were told. The wolf jumped down from the branched covered box and growled at all of them as if warning them that if they ever harm it he will attack them mercilessly.

The branches retreated and returned back to a small plant that Midorima held in his hands and Aomine's ice dispersed in the air like smoke and there revealed the rectangular box covered in bandages and the feeling was back again.

"Why do I feel this way Akashicchi? I feel like crying", and the blonde looked at their leader, Kise looked like he was about to cry. While Aomine just looked away clenching his hands, Midorima fixed his glasses, Murasakibara eating more at a faster rate and Akashi just looked at the box eyes guarded. Then his gaze suddenly fell on the red wolf who just sat in front of the rectangular box head bowed and silent.

"Why don't you reveal your true form to us demon", and all of their attention was now directed at the red-head and as he followed his line of sight their eyes now glared at the creature, all of them preparing for battle.

All of a sudden air started forming around the wolf and like a whirlwind it enveloped him, with his fur no more there stood a man. He has a long black cape and a thin armour adorning his body, he had a red hair with a mix of black in it and he was as tall as Aomine and he looked, more than looked he glared at all of them and they all did the same to him.

"Why don't you fill us in on what that is Kagami Taiga", Taiga's eyes widened then glared at the red-head with hate.

"Ha! As expected of the Crown Prince you remember", Taiga spat and Akashi frowned at this and glared at Taiga making the other one flinch for a bit.

"Wait Akashi you know him?", the green-head asked him confused.

"Of course Kagami Taiga the red headed demon that protects the Demon King, he is said to have the power of transformation and can jump through dimensions", Taiga snorted at that and hid his laugh.

"Still the smarty pants huh kid?", the other four looked at Taiga like he had gone crazy, no one stood up to Akashi and lived to tell the tale. The red-head felt a bit insulted and without Taiga noticing he hurled a knife toward his direction, if Taiga had been late in avoiding that his eyes would've had been hit good thing it only grazed his cheek.

"You aim never changed always going for my right eye", he smirked as he wiped his cheek with his thumb and licked the blood as the wound closed easily. The red-headed prince was now emitting a dark aura that the other four slowly stepped away from him to not get caught up in the crossfire.

"Answer my question or die", Taiga raised his thick eyebrows and shook his head.

"All of you really forgot huh?", and he sadly looked back at the rectangular box he held out his hand and caressed the rectangular box. This surprised Aomine making him pay more attention to Taiga, Murasakibara's eating was stopped and Midorima looked at the scene observantly, while Kise was confused, this made them all felt a sudden urge to pull the red-head away from the rectangular box.

"Now what do I do now, Tatsuya?", he murmured as he closed his eyes for a while then pulled on the bandages that covered the rectangular box only to find a stone coffin adorned with different marks and what seemed to be like letters.

"Why don't you open it to find out? Little prince", and he smiled then afterwards he suddenly disappeared like a bubble leaving them all with different kinds of questions in their minds.

"Open this coffin huh?", Akashi smirked and a dark aura surrounded him making the other four flinch and stay away from him as possible.

"Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi…this is our number one priority open this stone coffin", he looked back at them his heterochromatic eyes glinting in the light of the room, and the other four just gulped.

* * *

A/N this is my first story that i will ever publish thanks for giving it a read. ^^


	2. Chapter Two: M e m o r i a

A/N thanks for giving this story a read, favorited and followed it. ive been fired up by it and so i edited chap 2 fast since its sunday and while i'm free. Many thanks once again and i apologize for wrong grammars and misspelled words. the cover is not mine credits to the owner.

* * *

" _Tsk", a small blue-haired little boy kicked a rock to a small river and watched it as it sunk deep before getting washed along because of the strong current of the water. The blue-haired boy glared at the river with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted before he knew it water rose from the river and slowly formed into little drops surrounding him. It was a mystifying sight as the sun shone on each droplet of water it sparkled like gems in the sun's rays. But the blue-haired boy just looked at it impassively as if hating his ability and feeling anger rush to his head the droplets of water floating became icicles, sharp and deadly. Beneath his feet the ground was being frozen and the grass that was supposed to be bathed by the summer sun was now eaten away by the cold ice._

" _How beautiful", a calm voice startled him from his stupor and the icicles surrounding him fell and broke on the ground, he looked back at the sudden stranger but his face was covered by the shadow of the huge trees that surrounded the forest._

" _Ha! Easy for you to say, my power came from…"_

" _The ice demon, Yuki-onna I know", shock was evident on the boy's features._

" _You're a weird one, you know yet you aren't afraid of me one bit", the boy tried challenging this stranger and he grew more surprised when he spoke._

" _What is there for me to fear about, when you have the power to create something beautiful from your powers?", the boy laughed._

" _Hahahahah you are probably the first to say that to me, people fear me because of my power, because of my ancestry, yet you talked about it like it was nothing", he grew much more interested in this stranger._

" _Our past does not define our future, after all",_ _t_ _he stranger said impassively and looked back and the blue-haired one just grinned._

" _Well I need to go now see you again some other time Aomine Daiki-kun", the stranger said and bowed. As he was walking away Aomine ran and with his small hands he pulled on the sleeve of the stranger, then he looked down as if he did not just know what he did. He slowly let go of the black fabric, not knowing what to say then he felt something ruffling his hair and looked up to see the stranger smiling at him his upper face covered by a shadow._

" _Don't worry Aomine-kun we will meet again, by then you should act like a kid of your age and not an 80 year old sulking because he was left alone", the blue-head fumed red._

" _I am not!", and that stranger just laughed in return and started walking away, Aomine felt his head cold the stranger's warm hand gone. This was the first time somebody touched him without being disgusted or forced to do so because of who he is, the first time someone noticed his pain, his loneliness and his feeling of being alone. Before the stranger got away any longer he called unto him._

" _Hey what is your name?", and the stranger looked back at him a small smile grazing his lips._

" _I am …."_

* * *

Aomine Daiki was not able to hear that person's name because he felt something shaking him from his afternoon nap, and when he opened his eyes he regretted opening them as to see the one and only Kise Ryouta. He glared at the blonde as he was about to remember something important, but when he tried remembering his dream he could not to no avail. He could feel that it was an important memory of his life, something that he was missing in a long time.

"Why did you wake me up Kise!?", he was mad at the blonde who had a look of worried expression of his beautiful face, not that he did not want to wake up with Kise's face to welcome him but he felt the need to return back to sleep and remember what it was that he was dreaming about.

"B-because Aominecchi you…..you were crying in your sleep"

"HUH?", and when he touched his cheeks, it was wet and tears were still flowing.

"Ryouta", and both of them looked back at their red-head leader along with the giant and the green-head holding a white clover.

"I'm sorry Akashicchi", and the blonde moved away to make way for Midorima to check on Aomine.

"Akashi there is nothing wrong with him", the green-head and their leader exchanged looks then he looked at Aomine.

"I'm fine, alright.", and the red-head just nodded.

"Here Mine-chin", Murasakibara was handing a huge lollipop at Aomine and the blue-head just raised his eyebrows at him.

"No thanks Murasakibara, you can eat it", he said shaking his head and started wiping his tears away.

"ok~ay", and the purple-head began eating it.

"Ha! Can't believe you were a cry-baby Aomine", a certain laughter made them all look back only to see Taiga at the door frame laughing. Sharp icicles surrounded the red-head's large frame and made him stop laughing and started dodging but he was caught off-guard when a knife grazed his cheek once again making Aomine stop his attack and look at the prince. Another knife was twirling in their leader's fingers and when he looked up to look at Taiga he stiffened.

"Who told you that you can just pop in here without my permission?", and before Taiga could react a dozen knifes was thrown at him making him dodge every time, he even used his ability to jump through dimensions but the red-headed prince saw through everything, he knew where Taiga would appear if he used his ability. Then a thick stack of books was thrown at Midorima's direction but with the protection of his plants it was thrown Kise's face, the blonde whelped loudly due to the shock and pain.

"That hurts Midorimacchi!", the blonde was rubbing his face as he was trying to stand up. The prince stopped throwing knives when he saw the book sprawled on the floor.

"Hmph, that is your fault for not evading", the green-head just fixed his glasses to cloud his eyes and looked at the book sprawled as well.

"Where did you get this?", the prince looked at Taiga who was a bit panting from jumping and dodging knives.

"From the Demon realm, though I went to some serious trouble in getting that I at least deserve a thank you", he placed his hands at his hips.

"Good dog", and Akashi grinned and picked up the book and started studying it.

"Yes indeed I'm a good…", and his ears perked up.

"You bastard you just called me a dog!", and he pointed his hand at Akashi who started sitting regally at a chair and started reading the book. The blue-haired laughed loudly at this along with Kise. Midorima just went to Akashi's direction to look at the books as well. Then they all started bickering and Murasakibara just went to the direction of the kitchen to get himself more food, the dream already forgotten by Aomine as he began riling up the red-head to a challenge and Kise pouting saying that he wanted to join but was just ignored by the two who are about to begin their contest.

Murasakibara began cooking some pastries and cakes for him to eat; he made different flavours of cupcakes and decorated them each. He looked at the time and it was still too early to prepare for supper. He thought of making a vanilla cake for their dessert. He always felt a sudden feeling of nostalgia whenever he makes something that is vanilla flavoured, since it was mostly the most natural food for him to make. He felt that he had been making vanilla flavoured food or drink for someone but he could not remember who so he always shrugged it off. He made a vanilla cake for dessert and now he is just waiting for the timer to tell him it was already cooked. He felt tired and sleepy so he sat at the chair near the counter top of the kitchen and crossed his arms at the counter top and leaned his head, in a few minutes he was already asleep.

* * *

 _Cold metal hang from his neck, arms and leg_ _s_ _connecting to the walls of the prison he was placed in, his boney wrists and ankles were already hurting since they tightened its hold on his skin. Every movement made it ache so much and it was heavy for his seven year old body, though his injuries heal up pretty slowly it still hurt. So he almost made no effort to do anything anymore, the first time he was placed in this cold cell he tried everything in order to get out but he could not. The first thing_ _ **they**_ _broke was his body,_ _ **they**_ _starved him until he could no longer move, next was his fighting spirit. And when he knew he could no longer do anything to escape he just did not care anymore and just stayed there. Because of the demon blood in his veins he was not easily killed,_ _ **they**_ _did not know how to kill him permanently even when_ _ **they**_ _tried everything and_ _ **they**_ _decided to test him every time to acquire his ability. So_ _ **they**_ _created a box to contain the monster within, the only way for him to tell the time was because he had been counting and he knew that he had already been in this box for four years._

 _Clanking of a metal was heard on the other side of the metal door he just limply curled himself in a ball and wait for_ _ **them**_ _to take him and torture him again. He could no longer talk since his throat was like sandpaper from all his screaming whenever_ _ **they**_ _torture him and he learned that_ _ **they**_ _enjoyed it whenever he screamed for help, for him to be released from the pain._

 _Slowly the metal door opened and he closed his purple eyes to shield them from the light seeping inside his cell._

" _How could they!?", there was a strong surge of rage in the voice that he was unfamiliar with. So he let his eyes adjust to the light and he saw a different person from those who always torture him. That person was wearing a white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, a black buttoned up vest and black trousers, and he also wore a black cape. His could not see that person's face due to the light right behind._

" _I'll kill them all", a new voice was heard from behind, angrily spat._

" _Tatsuya", he looked at the one called Tatsuya behind him and they had a silent conversation and Tatsuya left silently after he looked at the purple-eyed kid with a look of worry._

 _That person just stared at the kid and he slowly approached him removing his cloak while the purple eyed kid just shifted more to be away from that person. The purple eyed kid looked at him his body panicking and shaking but he thought 'ah he smelled like vanilla'._

 _He saw the man crouched in front of him to meet his eye level and placed his cloak on his shaking shoulders 'it's warm' he thought._

 _Then he saw him shuffling something from his clothes and he held something from his hand and showed it to Murasakibara. Murasakibara's eyes just slowly widened as he saw a candy being handed to him and that person just gave a small smile at him. He just looked at that person studying him before slowly with his shaking hands he took the candy and grasped it tightly._

" _Here water I'm sure it's better if you drink this first before you eat that", and he handed a small container to the boy and he reluctantly took it and drank the water as if his life depended on it, he nearly choked but he emptied the contents of the container quickly._

" _Do you want to get out of here?", that person asked the purple eyed kid and his eyes widened as if not believing him, doubt evident in his purple eyes but that person just smiled kindly at him. He never showed pity at the purple eyed kid instead he found respect, that he admired the kid for holding on this long._

" _I can?", he looked hopeful and that person felt his heart broke at those words._

" _Of course you can", then Murasakibara thought for a while before answering his hold tightening on the warm cloak._

" _But I have nowhere else to go", then that person just stood up and held his hand out to Murasakibara, telling him even without words that he could join him. Murasakibara felt like crying but held it in because he does not want that person to take back his hands or his unspoken words. With his chained hands and with all the energy he could muster up he stood and as dirty hands touched that persons clean ones his chains disintegrated away. He was astounded at what happened but his knees shook and he could not support his own body any longer, when he was about to fall to the ground that person held onto him and carried him gently._

" _You did good Atsushi-kun", that person said hugging him tight but not painful, that person rubbed his back and he felt home. Without him knowing he was already crying and bawling at that person's shoulder and that person just comforted him, that person did not say any comforting words but the silence was enough to show Murasakibara how that person cared. That person carried him outside and the light hurt his eyes for a bit but he knew that with this person he could always be comforted by that warm light. What he saw outside was different than what he always saw before, gone were the white walls he hated so much and what welcomed him was the blue sky he thought he would never see again. And when he looked back through that person's shoulder he saw the cell he was in before disintegrate and disappear along with the breeze._

" _Tatsuya-kun, Taiga-kun", he looked at the two people who was waiting for them and looked at them curiously, the red-head had a very scary face on but in his eyes were soft and the other one with black hair just smiled softly at Murasakibara and held out a lollipop for him to take._

" _Atsushi-kun", and he looked at the person who freed him._

" _You should always say thank you when they give you snacks ok?", that person's smile was warm._

" _u….un t-th-a-an-k y-y-yo-u", he tried his best to talk and that person just ruffled his hair._

" _Ah Atsushi-kun, that is Kagami Tatsuya", and Tatsuya just smiled at him._

" _And that scary looking guy over there with thick eye brows is Kagami Taiga, they are brothers by the way"_

" _Ha! How can you say that your majesty?! My eyebrows are not that thick any way"_

" _Nice to meet you kid, but man your nose is running!",Murasakibara grew conscious of himself, the hid himself at that person's shoulder and Tatsuya just hit him at the back of his head._

" _Ouch! That hurt Tatsuya", he said as he rubbed his nape._

" _Bakataiga! Apologize!", the two flinched._

" _I'm sorry", but Murasakibara was trying to get away from that person as he learned he was defiling that person with his impurity._

" _Don't mind what my brother said Murasakibara-sama", Tatsuya said trying to comfort the kid._

" _Atsushi-kun I'm sure when you grow up you will be bigger than Taiga and you can get to beat him or crush him someday", Tatsuya laughed at this and Taiga mumbled to himself and started bickering with Tatsuya. He believed that person's words and he swore someday he would be strong enough to protect that person someday too, but for now he felt small because he had a boney figure from not being fed properly and he was light as a feather._

" _Now shall we go home", their bickering was stopped and the brothers just looked at their master and both smiled and Taiga opened the portal back to their home, while he and Tatsuya got inside first, as that person was about to enter he was stopped when Murasakibara's grip tightened at his neck._

" _What is wrong Atsushi-kun?", that person looked at him worriedly and his purple eyes getting blurry._

" _w-where…a-are w-e going?"_

" _We are going home Atsushi-kun", and the sparkle in his eyes were seen._

" _T-thank you y-your majesty…."and he looked at that person and he easily understood what Murasakibara meant._

" _You don't have to call me that Atsushi-kun, since we are family", Murasakibara's eyes glistened with tears of joy and his eyes sparkled with unspoken happiness._

" _You can call me …"_

* * *

A beeping sound woke the purple-head and when he lifted his head, droplets fell to the counter top and when he held his cheeks tears were still flowing.

"Ehhh? Why am I crying?", he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to wipe the tears away he grew more sad and he cried letting all the sadness he felt out. He did not care if anyone of his friends saw him bawling like a kid but he really felt sad and he did not know why. He felt empty and he wanted so badly to know who that person is, whenever he tried to remember all he could see was that smile, that warm light that held him, that freed him from that dark abyss.

Midorima was startled and shocked as he stiffened on his spot when he was scanning the books with Akashi to learn the language on those thick pages but when he heard the purple-head's cry in the kitchen he did not know what to do, because his plants are scattered around the mansion he would be capable of hearing everything since his plants tell him everything. The purple-head was like the baby of the family, the most delicate one among them as he experienced the worst past among them all.

"A-Akashi", his eyes bulging out of his now paling face.

"What is wrong Shintarou?", the red-head alarmed.

"M-murasakibara's crying", the red-head left all the books and headed straight to the kitchen Midorima trailing behind him, Midorima hurriedly informed the others to head to the kitchen as soon as possible.

When they reached the kitchen they saw Kise trying to cheer the giant up with some snacks, Aomine just stood there not knowing what to do and Taiga just leaned on the oven watching the scene, eyes guarded.

"What happened?", Akashi's voice boomed and made them all stiffen except for Murasakibara who continued crying, small bolts of electricity bouncing off his body.

"Uh um we don't know when we arrived here as Midorimacchi said he was already like this, we did everything we could to make him stop but…", the blonde looked dejected as he looked at Murasakibara not knowing what to do.

"Atsushi what is wrong?", the red-head said as he placed a hand on the giant's shoulder, he knew it was dangerous to hold Murasakibara but he did not care. He felt a bit of jolt in electricity but did not care as he noticed that Taiga's eyebrows rose.

"A-Akachin…I-I can't remember", this took them all off-guard even Akashi who was supposed to be the composed one.

"What do you not remember Atsushi?"

"T-that p-person",Murasakibara sniffled as tears were still flowing from his purple-eyes.

"Who Atsushi?"

"Licht", they all flinched and all looked at each other knowingly. To outsiders what he said was probably just some mumblings but to them they understood. When Murasakibara first told them of his past he always called the person who saved him from his eternal darkness 'Licht' meaning light. They did not know what caused this to make the purple giant remember his past and cry like this but Akashi had an inkling that it is because of that rectangular box. Ever since the day they retrieved that box this started, this made Akashi more determined to know what was inside that box more than ever, but for now they need to make Murasakibara stop crying. They transferred him to the other room where he sat at one of the couches still crying and Kise brought all of Murasakibara's favourite food.

"Ahhh…this is frustrating", and all their attention went to Taiga who slowly approached the giant and they were shocked when he suddenly made the sitting purple-head lean his head on his lap his body jolted from the sudden electricity but soon receded.

"Don't worry you will remember **'him'** soon and after that we will all go home", the purple-head's crying stopped and became a whimper and Taiga started to slowly pat the giant's purple hair caressing it like a mother and slowly the giant fell asleep and Taiga sighed finally making the giant sleep and he closed his eyes for a while.

' _You're like a mother, your majesty', as his_ _King's_ _caressed the head of a sleeping purple-head that is sleeping at his_ _king_ _'s lap._

' _This makes him calm, he has been through a lot I hope that when I'm not there you would be there to comfort this child in my stead, as a guardian'_

' _Nah I'm sure you will always be there to watch over that brat', and his_ _King_ _'s laugh just echoed through along with the wind._

An old memory clouded Taiga's head and he shook his head as he reopened his eyes he saw all the others looking at him in pure curiosity, Midorima's mouth was slightly open and one of his eyes twitching. Aomine and Kise were widely shocked and mouths gaping at him while the red-head just stared at him his hands crossed.

"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT!", Kise shouted and one look from Akashi and he closed his mouth and whispered his question instead.

"Someone taught me how to deal with thick-headed children", and he just grinned.

"And who is that 'Someone' Taiga?", Taiga's face was now impassive eyes guarded he said nothing.

"Is he the one who saved Atsushi?", and all of their ears perked up at Akashi's question making them look at the red-head who just looked smugly at Taiga who had a shocked expression but then shook his head.

"Who knows, I'm not allowed to tell you anything after all", the prince just hummed to himself and headed back to his office.

'Who knows, I'm not allowed to tell you anything after all', Taiga's words danced through the red-head's mind and he smirked. It seems like something was preventing Taiga from telling anything about **'him'** , someone is playing a game with him and it seems like they are the reason why he is missing an important part of himself for three years now. He is Akashi Seijurou and he would not lose no matter what.

* * *

That night when Murasakibara awoke he saw that he was sleeping at Taiga's lap and he stared at the red-head who just stared back at him.

"You look familiar to me", and Taiga just grinned then ruffled Murasakibara's hair and stood up stretching, Murasakibara just looked at him and trying to fix his hair.

"I'll crush you", the red-head stiffened and looked back at Murasakibara then laughed loudly.

"Hahahahah yes you can, that person said so after all right?", and he smirked at Murasakibara while the purple-head just gaped at him with a shocked expression.

"You know Licht?", the purple-head now attentive. Taiga just smiled at him ruefully and once again disappeared through his portals without giving the purple-head an answer. Murasakibara's lips quivered and he did something no one in their group would expect him to do.

"BAKATAIGA!", the whole mansion shook and all of them stiffened upon hearing the giant's booming voice from one of the rooms. Kise was the first to respond and ran to the purple-head's location.

"Mu-murasakibaracchi!? what is wrong?", the blonde looked worried.

"Kisechin, Tai-chin's being mean to me"

"E-EH!? T-Tai…chin?", and suddenly Midorima came.

"What is it again Murasakibara?", as he slowly fixed his eyeglasses he was shook by Kise strongly that made his eyeglass fall to the floor.

"Midorimacchi!Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi just called Ookamicchi by his first name with a -chin…. oh my god…oh my god….what did that Ookamicchi do to our Murasakibaracchi… Murasakibaracchi does not even call me nor any of us our own first names and yet…" and he went on and on as he shook Midorima and when he finally let go of Midorima the latter was dizzy and so he was on the floor.

Aomine came in only to see Kise in hysterics, Murasakibara sulking silently and murmuring to himself in his seat and Midorima on the floor crawling looking for his glasses. This made Aomine grin and decided to move Midorima's glasses away using his ability as he was about to do so he stiffened when a voice spoke from behind him.

'"Daiki give Midorima his glasses now"

"Ryouta stop your hysterics now"

"Atsushi stop sulking and plotting Taiga's death, he still has a use"

They all did as they were told and stopped what they were doing, Midorima coughed when he finally got his glasses back and procured his lucky item the white clover to prevent it from ever leaving his side.

"Now shall we all have supper, we still need to open that box tomorrow"

"Ye~s", they all said in unison and when Akashi started walking to the direction of the kitchen a ghost of a smile appeared on his features.

* * *

After their supper Midorima decided he would take the books and study them for the night as he was sure Akashi has a lot on his plate knowing that despite their other allies had been expanding their territory slowly, Haizaki is not making any kind of move. Akashi had been communicating with the others with the help of Midorima's ability and they found out that there were remnants of Demon summoning circles in Yosen. Also that he would also be planning on attacking the next region which is Kaijou, Midorima knows that once the five of them will start to move, retaking Kaijou would be an easy win.

Rubbing his forehead the green-head stared at the full moon outside his window then he looked back at his lucky item of the day a white clover meaning think of me. He was sure that the flowers are telling him something, just like how the begonia flower told him to beware. But he was not still sure on what he should be careful of and now a white clover, who is it that he should think of? His mind floated on a certain raven haired man and a slight blush crept to his cheeks, he shook his head to remove that certain man's face from his head.

"I should get some sleep", he said as he changed his clothes and crawled up to his bed he let sleep take over.

" _You are a Midorima and yet all what you can do is grow some flowers, you are a disgrace! And you proudly call yourself my son!", a little boy at the age of seven just looked down in shame for he could not control the same power as his Father did._

 _His father was the greatest general and the right hand of the king. Their family had always protected the Akashi family far longer than any family, obedience and loyalty that were the motto of their household. He had been obedient to his Father in everything therefore he had always felt like a flower not capable of growing to his full potential. The Midorima family was proud of having the ability to control the winds but the ability he had was his Mother's. His mother always could make any plant grow and it always fascinated him but now even his Mother looked at him with disappointment._

 _He hated the flowers, he hated it with a passion so whenever he felt bad he would always go to a cliff where there were no flowers growing but whenever he was about to go there a Begonia flower was always there to grace his path. This time he plucked them all and destroyed them in his hands and their scent scattered along them in the wind as he settled down sitting at the edge of the cliff._

 _He always questioned himself why he was not capable of controlling the wind, whenever there was time he had always practiced hard. Sometimes the prince would accompany him, the Prince Akashi Seijurou was the one he was destined to protect and swore his loyalty to. The moment they met, the red-head earned his respect even though he was younger than him in months; he had the air of a royal but as he faced his challenges so did the prince. His friend was expected to be perfect and good at everything and sometimes he envied him but he could also see the loneliness added to his friend that there were times when he pitied him._

 _The green-head was so caught up in his thoughts that he was not capable of noticing that the edge of the cliff he was sitting on was slowly breaking, until he stood up and was about to walked back when the ground he was standing on fell. He held on to the edge of the cliff strongly as he could but he could feel his hands slipping away, his eyes blurry as his glasses fell to the abyss._

' _Am I going to die here? All alone with no one?', then tears started to form in his eyes._

' _No I don't want to be alone', he was silently whimpering as he was holding on to the edge he tried to climb up but to no avail._

 _When the ground where he was holding onto broke he knew that was his end and so he closed his eyes for the impact. He felt something warm encircle his wrist and when he opened his eyes he saw someone holding onto his wrists and before he knew it he was pulled up and landed on a body of someone else. He composed himself and was about to apologize when that person held onto the both sides of his face._

" _Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?", the stranger said a string of questions and those were the only ones that registered o him. The tears he was holding in threatened to spill out, how can this stranger care for him when his parents would not? He sniffled and looked away from the stranger crossing his arms and stubbornly._

" _I'm fine you don't need to worry about me", the stranger hid his laugh with a cough and Midorima just scowled at him._

" _i am right, you are a tsundere", Midorima looked back at the stranger although his vision blurred he could make out that this person was wearing a smile on his face._

" _You should've listened to the flowers Shintarou-kun", and the green-head forced himself to stand up and he shouted at the stranger._

" _why would I listen to the stupid flowers!?", the stranger was shocked._

" _You did not know?"_

" _Know what?! Not like I want to know…", he said frustrated._

" _The begonia flower was telling you to be careful"_

" _HUH!? Are you telling me that they can talk?", and the stranger shook his head._

" _No, don't you know that every flower has a meaning? Can't you see? You are loved by these flowers so much that they always tried their best to warn you not to go near the cliff"_

" _HMPH! Flowers are just flowers anyway", but in his mind he was thinking about what the stranger had said, actually he had read on one of his books that flowers do have meanings but when his Father started training him he lost interest and concentrated to summoning the wind but to no avail he never had the ability. The stranger stood up and dusted his clothes then he patted the head of Midorima which made the latter blush and look away_ _as_ _he was not used to affection._

" _Why don't you try?"_

" _Try what?", as he looked up at the stranger and the stranger merely sighed._

" _Open your ears Shintarou-kun they had been calling your name a dozen times already, concentrate", Midorima thought he might indulge with this stranger's weirdness for a while and he did as he was told._

" _Let it in", Midorima was feeling an energy unknown_ _,_ _flowing unto him and he let it then he heard them everywhere he could hear the voices of different people and he could see visions of people on his head. And at that time he realized he was seeing them all in the eyes of the plants, the grass, the leaves, the flowers._

" _Now make them grow", he heard the strangers voice and did what he was told as he lifted his arms he pictured a cherry blossom tree growing in front of him along with the grass and the begonia flowers that he destroyed._

" _Its breath taking Shintarou-kun", and his eyes shot open to retort but what greeted him took his words away. In front of him stood a cherry blossom tree in full bloom its petals dancing along with the wind, green grass was blanketed on the ground that was before devoid of life and the begonia flowers were all around._

" _See your ability is beautiful and look a crocus flower is blooming, it's telling you to cheer up", and the stranger smiled at him and this was the first time the green-head smiled truthfully._

" _The flowers are your allies Shintarou-kun, don't forget that" and the stranger started walking away._

" _Wait! What's your name? not like I wanted to know..I just want to…" and the stranger just laughed at him and he noticed the stranger place something on his face and found out that it was a pair of glasses. It was a bit big on him but it helped him in seeing so he did not complain, the stranger just ruffled his green hair and he acted as if he hated it but he actually liked it. This person helped Midorima learn who he was, who he was meant to be, that he was not a caged and cultivated bonsai, that he could grow and surpass himself. He erased all of his worries, uncertainties and taught him how to be strong that even with his ability he had nothing to fear, Midorima respected this person more than anyone, more than Akashi maybe but he would never mention it to the red-head. He looked up to see the stranger's face and all he saw was his smile, it was warm._

" _Let's meet again Shintarou-kun, I'm…."_

"WAIT!", he shot up from his bed, same with the others tears running down his cheeks. He took his glasses from the nearby table where he took it and ran out of his room still in his pajama's his running steps heard from all around the mansion the others awaken from their deep slumber. They followed where the running steps went to and they saw the underground door open and they decided to take a peek only for them to see Midorima in a corner rummaging through his old stuff desperately searching for something.

"N-ne Midorimacchi? W-hat are you looking for?", the blonde hesitant for Midorima was so out of character that it was creepy.

"It's gone", his face that of defeat, shock and horror gracing his face, the others look at one another then looked at the red-head for guidance.

When the red-head was about to speak the green-head just stood up and like a zombie he walked back to his room and closed it, closing off the others and did not say anything.

"Well that is a first", Aomine muttered and yawned as he went back to bed.

"Poor Midorimacchi that thing was probably important to him, ah I know I'll help him look for it tomorrow", and with that thought Kise went back to his own room.

* * *

" _Ha! You should've seen how I easily defeated the so-called heir of the Kise Clan, he was such a weakling"_

" _I can't believe you were defeated Ryouta, your sisters are even better than you and you call yourself my son"_

" _Why are you so weak Ryouta, you should not belong here"_

" _A weakling is not needed in the family, be gone and don't ever return"_

" _I think it is better if we just sold you to a brothel", so the seven year old child was sold to serve in a brothel. Fearing and experiencing betrayal from his own blood was a heavy blow to the child and he learned the hard ways of life at a young age. He learned how to fake a smile, to act polite that he himself could no longer remember what it is to really smile a real one. He learned to never trust anyone ever again._

 _A blonde haired child was thrown out of the street leaving him with nothing but his clothes, he was only four but in his family the weak get kicked out and the strong always get everything. He did not understand he did everything he could he practiced harder than anyone in his family yet he was still not worthy. He never had the ability they say he was a failure, a disgrace, a trash, he accepted all their insults and he left. He had nowhere to go after he was removed from the brothel when he was seven by the other women who started to envy him but that was better than to stay in a place where he was unwanted, so he wandered around usually staying in the forests and he learned how to hunt there and provide for himself._

 _Then on a certain day he saw a stranger enter his forest, since he practically lived there he knew the ins and outs of the forest so he just merely watched the stranger from afar, when he thought that the stranger was gone that was where he was wrong, he saw the stranger weaving his hands and all of a sudden a portal appeared on the ground and swallowed him. Instead of being afraid the blonde became fascinated by it that he ran to where the portal was casted and tried to copy what he saw. When he saw that nothing happened he felt disappointed in himself and when he was about to walk away he was engulfed in the darkness and lost consciousness._

 _When he woke up his head was on another person's lap and he was startled that he pushed that person away only to land his butt on the cold floor with a loud thump._

" _Ouch", he squeaked as he started rubbing his butt, then he looked up to see the stranger's sleeping face, he was astonished since he made that much of a sound and he did not wake up._

" _Ah you finally stopped strangling my licht", a purple-headed kid opened the door and let himself in the room, and the purple-headed boy was holding unto a bunch of snacks and started munching on one of them._

" _I was not strangling him", he retorted._

" _I'm sorry about Murasakibara-sama's rude remark", and behind the purple-head was a tall black haired man who had a mole below one of his eyes, he was wearing a full on black but has a white long-sleeved shirt same as the purple-head._

 _Then the purple-head ignored Kise and went on and sat beside the sleeping stranger. He looked outside through the huge window and saw a black sky with a bright full moon and just by this he knew he was not in the human realm but in the Demon realm._

" _A-are you going to eat me?", he gulped as he asked that question._

" _Ehh Muro-chin he wants me to eat him?", and the blonde just flinched but when he looked at the sleeping figure he found out that, that person was already awake._

" _Atsushi-kun you cannot", he said sternly but with playfulness in his voice._

" _Ye~s Licht", Murasakibara easily said and started handing that person vanilla flavoured snacks. He took one then approached Kise slowly and he handed the snack at him._

" _Here I'm sure if Atsushi ate more he would not be able to sleep well", the stranger who Murasakibara was calling Licht gave him a soft smile. He thought hard and accepted the snack and gave the demon one of his best fake smiles but the other just frowned at him, he looked disappointed and he stood up and looked at the purple-head._

" _Atsushi-kun stay with Kise-kun for the night, with this huge place he might get lost"_

" _Ehhhh?", one look from him and the purple head started murmuring to himself. The purple-head jumped down from the couch he was sitting on and he started leaving the room._

" _Oi hurry up", he peaked from the doorframe glaring and then left again._

" _You should follow him Kise-kun, Atsushi-kun will leave you for real", the blonde just nodded and silently followed the purple-head then he noticed that the man with the mole was also closely following behind. The blonde was fidgeting and kept on twiddling his fingers as they were walking along the long hall of the mansion, or should I say castle._

" _Are you nervous Kise-sama?"_

" _E-eh? –sama?", he held up his hands to Tatsuya's direction._

" _No no I'm not anyone special to be called that way", he remembered the times when he was the only one in his family, when being called with respect it was more of a mock._

" _No Kise-sama is special just like Murasakibara-sama is", and the blonde stared at the back of the purple-head who was angrily munching on his snacks loudly._

" _Who is that person anyway? Back there"_

" _Ah…. he is someone we cannot live without and the strongest person that I know"_

" _He looked weak to me", Tatsuya hid his laugh with his hands but this did not go unnoticed by Kise and he just continued walking until they finally reached Murasakibara's room._

" _Don't mention that to Murasakibara-sama, or else you_ _won't_ _get to sleep", and with that Tatsuya left after he gave a slight bow. He turned to look at the purple-head who already looked ready for bed and he looked at himself who was filthy compared to Murasakibara who looked squeaky clean._

" _Here", and Murasakibara threw a pair of clothes to him and he caught it easily._

" _The bathroom is that way", he pointed out then he easily went to bed and slept. While the blonde just stared at the clothes and then silently went to the bathroom and took probably the best and longest bath he had ever have in his life. When he got out he was astonished to see that person_ _is_ _in the room again he hurriedly hid himself behind the door and peaked at what was happening. There he saw the purple-head trashing at the bed and scratching his wrists and neck some of parts were already bleeding_ _and healing at a fast rate_ _, though he was not screaming he could see that the purple-head was having a nightmare a horrible one and that licht person was trying to hold him to keep him from hurting himself. He kept on comforting Murasakibara while the purple head just cried silently in his sleep and he could see that Murasakibara calmed down and was now sleeping soundly._

" _You can come out now Kise-kun", he stiffened from where he stood and silently waked out his head low he was fidgeting again._

" _uh…um is he always like this?", not knowing why he did that he covered his mouth quickly._

" _It was worse the first time, he would trash around and wound himself more that I needed Tatsuya with me always to prevent him from hurting himself. We always took turns in watching him sleep at night we thought it all went away but this is one of the rare times that he had done this"_

" _You really love him don't you?", the that person merely smiled._

" _Of course what kind of family am I if I don't?", Kise envied Murasakibara at that time because he had the one thing that he never had. Love, the love of his family that he craved so much he knew that thinking that way would make him no less than the others who envied him so he buried away his pain and just smiled forcefully at that person but that person did not smile back at him but looked at him with a blank face._

" _Why do you fake your smile?"_

" _Eh?"_

' _Impossible', that was what the blonde thought, his smile had always been so perfect that no one had been capable of uncovering what lies beneath it, yet this stranger easily pulled off his mask and threw it away and looked at him for who he is._

" _I'm not faking it"_

" _It is not wrong to be honest about your feelings Kise-kun. Holding it all in will only hurt you in ways no one is capable of understanding, sometimes you just have to let go. Let somebody in, and share with them your pain, it is not bad to rely on people"_

" _NO! All of them will just betray you all in the end. My family…", his voice broke and tears began streaming down._

"… _they were my own flesh and blood and they threw me away, humans will always betray humans! You don't know my pain", and when he looked at that person he wanted to take back what he said. His eyes tell it all the sadness that, that person holds is heavier that what he had felt._

" _Ryo-chin shut up!"_

" _What?you shut up you_ _…you_ _giant", he said wiping his nose and sniffling._

" _If you don't trust humans that much then don't….but Licht will never betray you", the purple-head now standing up on the bed and made him tower over Kise more than before._

" _Why should i? He is the same as everyone after all"_

" _Ryo-chin is an idiot! Licht is not a human he is a demon and you can trust him as I do", the blonde looked up at the purple-head and that person was just merely watching their exchange of words._

" _What is the difference?", he retaliated._

" _Humans are humans and Licht is Licht he will live far longer than anyone and he will never betray you", the blonde bit his quivering lips._

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE MURASAKIBA…..ra? hm? Who is the blonde kid?", suddenly the brothers entered the room and Tatsuya noticed the situation so he just looked at his brother pissed and dragged him using his ears and the other was shouting at how it hurts as Taiga's voice disappeared that person licht laughed and Murasakibara and Kise just looked at him._

" _You two kids should get some sleep", he smiled at them._

" _But Licht, Ryo-chin won't listen to me" and that person ruffled his hair._

" _Get some sleep Atsushi-kun", he said and kissed his forehead and the latter just mumbled something before pulling on the covers. Then that person's eyes travelled to the blonde and he stiffened before he knew it he was carried, it took him by surprise then he was put to bed._

" _Good night Ryouta-kun and welcome to the family"_

" _Ho-How can you welcome me that way you don't even know me", Kise was now sniffling._

" _There is no need for that Ryouta-kun", and that person looked at him as if he knew what had gone through his life, and how it feels to be betrayed multiple times that it breaks you._

" _Atsushi-kun already called you by your name he probably saw a piece of himself in you that he acknowledged…since you are now a part of our family you may call me …..", his eyes already were droopy that he was not able to hear his next words as he fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

Kise Ryouta awoke from his slumber with tears in his eyes, he remembered a distant memory that he could no longer remember but in himself he could feel a strong feeling of sadness. That morning when he headed for the kitchen he saw the purple-head cooking breakfast for them to eat, he noticed that he woke up earlier than the others this time. He wanted to ask something to the purple-head but was astounded along with Murasakibara when he spoke.

"Atsushicchi"

"?!", the purple-head snapped his head at Kise's direction shocked. The blonde never called him in his first name the only ones to do that were Akashi and the person he could not remember, Licht.

"K-Kise-chin are you alright?"

"Ah i…I don't know Murasakibaracchi, I'm sorry if I startled you", Kise looked down and started fiddling with his fingers a habit he could not remove.

"Oi! What is wrong with you two?", Aomine entered the room scratching his head clearly not in a good mood as he could not get enough sleep. Dreams of the past haunting him but whenever he tried to remember his head would ache and he would easily forget all over again.

"Aominecchi…its…its nothing", the blue-head got creeped at the blonde's mood that it stunned him from his position he was only moved when someone bumped at his back only to see the green-head glaring at him.

"Aomine stop blocking the way", he said as he walked to a seat and sat his shoulder's slump. The blue-head just sighed and took a seat as well the whole room was silent save only the sound of Murasakibara cooking.

"Hmm this is rare, what happened?", they all snapped their head to the red-head at the doorway arms crossed at looking at all of them.

"Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi", they all said in a unison but sadness etched on their voice.

"Akashicchi…..are you not having weird dreams at night? Like about a memory but whenever you try to remember, you….you just can't?", all of them snapped their head at Kise one thing on their minds.

'Do we have the same dreams?'

"I had", then all of their attention went to their red-head leader who was looking at them eyes guarded.


	3. Chapter Three: A p e r i o

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki is the owner of Kuroko no Basuke

A/N: sorry if there are ooc-ness with some characters

since it is akakuro week i tried my best to finish this and edited it as well hehe

thank you for all those who followed and favorited and read my story i was super happy by it and ive been pumped up lately to write more but since exams got in the way this maybe my last update for the week, just maybe if i ever got the time to write i will haha. i wanted to get away from studies for a while

-k^^

* * *

"What were your dreams about Akashicchi?", the blonde look torn and broken.

"It was about a certain person but no matter how hard I try I could not see his face, it was always overshadowed by something dark"

"eeeeeh the same with me", Kise looked at all the others, Murasakibara nodded, Aomine just looked down and Midorima looked away hiding the emotions of his eyes.

"He was….eh how did I know that he was male? Akashicchi…please tell us…", the blonde has tears on his eyes and he was holding unto his head in pain.

"They are not dreams Ryouta", they all looked up at the red-head.

"It seems that someone does not want us to remember memories pertaining a certain person"

"Are you saying that the one in all of our memories are one and the same Akashi?", the green-head asked fixing his glasses to cover his eyes.

"Yeah Akashi how is that possible when we have all just met three years ago", Aomine's head pulsed and he covered one of his eyes.

"N-no….Murasakibara and Kise were the only ones who we just met three years ago"

"Wait…how did we all met?", they all stared at the red-head wanting answers.

"That is the question, ever since the incident three years ago I felt that there were holes in my memories, no matter I tried to remember these memories something will always stand in my way"

"So are you telling us that somebody sealed up our memories pertaining to a single person?", the green-head could not believe this who in the world could have such power to do such a thing. Akashi was said to be the strongest human and no one has been capable of defeating him.

The red-head nodded and all of them looked frustrated at this no one could answer all of the questions that they all want answered.

"But Akashicchi who has that kind of power?", the blonde curiously asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"No human is capable of it"

"You are right Shintarou"

"Are you implying that…..a demon did this to us?", the red-head nodded.

"How the heck did Haizaki be capable of this", Aomine snapped. Their silence was disturbed when someone banged the door.

"DAAI-CHAAN!", Aomine's ears perked up when he heard that ear piercing voice.

"O-oi Akashi you did not call her here did you?"

"You idiot can't you tell just by her voice?", Midorima grimaced and began walking to the direction of the voice.

"Akachin, why did you invite Momochin here?", the red-head smirked.

"You will know soon, now let's go", they all headed to the living room where Midorima was talking to Momoi Satsuki, their information gatherer. She can see a person's strength just by looking at them and can assess their weakness with just one look; the only exceptions are full blooded demons.

"Ki-chaaaan!", she stood up and jumped to hug the blonde and they both hugged one another as if there was no tomorrow. Aomine just rolled his eyes at them both and took a seat at one of the couches now he was facing Midorima who was just staring at his so called lucky item which are dead leaves having the symbol of sadness.

"So Momoicchi why the sudden visit?", and the latter just sighed and looked at Akashi who was sitting regally at one of the couches resting his arms at the armrest.

"Momochin here some snacks", and the purple-head placed some sweets on the coffee table as he also sat down next to Midorima.

"Thank you Mukkun", and they all sat down Momoi sitting in between of Kise and Aomine while infront of them are Murasakibara and Midorima while the red-head sat at the head chair.

"Akashi-kun why did you call me here anyway?", and once again all eyes fell on the red-head except for the purple-head who started munching on the snacks.

"Why don't you call Taiga to join us as well", the pink-haired girl was shocked at this but then she collected herself and sighed.

"Nothing really escapes your eyes Akashi-kun", and they all just looked at her.

"Satsuki you made a contract with that demon!?", Aomine was growling at this.

"Taiga…saved me Dai-chan…I won't let you do anything to him", and he glared at the blue-head and this made Aomine flinch as he never saw his friend act this way the blue-head sighed.

"As long you are safe", he mumbled and Momoi's expression softened at this.

"Taiga, come here", and a red/black mark on Momoi's shoulder shone and Taiga appeared in front of Momoi kneeling down.

"Do you need anything from me my master?"

"WOAH!? That is amazing Momoicchi! He just appeared out of nowhere and Ookamicchi is even kneeling down in front of you and he even said MY, MY MASTER!", Taiga's ears perked up and looked up only to see Kise looking at him intently and Aomine gaping at him.

"What the heck is this Master?", Taiga stood up and scratched his head.

"Call me Satsuki, Taiga how many times do I have to tell you?", Momoi was sulking.

"eeeh? Taichin is contracted to Momoichin?"

"Taichin? Mukkun called someone by their first name", Momoi was astounded at this.

"Taiga! What did you do to Mukkun!?"

"Ha? I did nothing to him"

"waaaa finally somebody noticed it", Kise exclaimed then the three started bickering.

"Satsuki, Ryouta, Taiga" , their bickering was easily stopped.

"Sorry Akashi-kun, I got carried away", they all sat down again except for Taiga who stood behind the couch where Momoi was sitting on.

"Since when did you know Akashi-kun that I was contracted to Taiga?"

"Since you made the contract with him", Momoi was stunned at this.

"I see, so Akashi-kun what do you want from Taiga", the pink-haired looked serious as he asked their leader.

"Don't worry Satsuki I just want to ask him a few questions", and Momoi looked at Taiga and he just nodded his head at her.

"What do you want to ask?", this time Taiga spoke.

"Who is the demon that can erase ones existence?", Taiga stiffened at this and all eyes were on him.

"There is no demon that has the power to do that now"

"What do you mean by that Taigachhi?"

"Only the Demon King who was sealed years ago has that kind of power", Taiga looked away pain evident in his eyes.

"Is there a demon that has the power to erase memories?"

"I told you no one has that kind of power, messing with the matters of the soul is unforgivable. No one among us would dare break that law", he glared at the red-prince who just looked at him impassively.

"It seems someone is restricting you from telling anything Taiga", Taiga looked shocked at this then he laughed.

"I'm glad I placed my bet on you….yes someone did", Akashi smirked at this.

"How is that possible when I am already your Master, Taiga?", Momoi stood up to face him.

"This happened before you summoned me and made the contract"

"This is just cruel"

Akashi suddenly stood up which made all of their attention snap to him and he slowly walked toward the door holding onto its doorknob he looked back at them.

"Well then shall we open the box and see if the answer we seek is within", he smirked at all of them and left the room. The others were a bit stunned at the red-head's behaviour and the first one to snap from it was Murasakibara who stood up and followed the red-head.

"Wait what box is Akashi-kun talking about?", Momoi asked as she followed the others.

Soon they all followed the red-head and they entered the underground hall where their weapons were placed and in the middle of it Momoi saw the 'box' that Akashi was implying. She was fascinated by it due to the intricate symbol and writings on it then she looked at Taiga who was standing next to her. He has a look of sadness and a tinge of hope within his eyes and she slowly held Taiga's hand. This made him look at her and she just smiled softly and gave his hand a squeeze to assure him that it will be alright.

"Wait Akashi, when did you found out how to open this?", the green-head spoke after a long while.

"I am an Akashi, Shintarou, nothing is impossible for me", the latter just grinned at him and the other just fixed his glasses and sighed, he held onto his lucky charm more than ever.

"Tsk the answer better be in here Akashi", the blue-head mumbled to himself but a shiver went up to his spine when he felt the grin of their leader at him.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou", and he looked at each and every one of them.

"Encircle the box", they all did so.

"Concentrate your energy at it", they all did what the red-head ordered and slowly all of them closed their eyes the last one to do so was Akashi. They all felt their energy enveloping the box and when they opened their eyes they were on a different place, it was dark the only light was the light being emitted by their bodies. They all looked at one another and in the center was the rectangular box now upright enveloping it were different binds and below it was an intricate circle of magic dyed in different colors.

"Break it", hearing Akashi's voice they raised their hands on the box and crushed those invisible binds easily with their power. Within that dark place the rectangular box shattered only to reveal a pair of teal eyes that looked at each one of them. They all snapped their eyes open and they saw that they were back on the underground hall. Five pairs of eyes stared at the box its lid gone; they could feel their hearts beating as if on sync. Then a hand reached up at the side of the coffin, shock was etched on their faces and before they knew it Taiga was already in front of the coffin he offered his hand and carried what looked to be a seven to ten year old child in his arms. They still could not see what the child Taiga was holding looked like since he was covered in bandages. Then he tilted his head and all the bandages disintegrated from his form. He has teal colored hair and eyes that are looking softly at Taiga and they all felt a pang of jealousy for no reason. Then those teal eyes looked at all of them and one thought popped to their minds, 'protect'.

"Cute", and Kise held his hand to cover his nose, while Aomine just stared, Midorima hid his blush and Murasakibara stopped munching on his snack.

"ne Taichin can I eat him?", Taiga held the child away from Murasakibara.

"No way", and Kise ran to Taiga and started fawning over the child.

"Ne ne what is your name?", his eyes sparkled to the child and the child merely hid his face at Taiga's shirt.

"Waaaaaa he is soooo cute….ne ne Taigacchi can I hold him can i? can i?", and suddenly the collar of his clothes were pulled back by an annoyed Aomine.

"Kise you're scaring the kid"

"Sad to say but you are right Aomine", said Midorima as he neared the child and he stared back at him then he handed the child what seemed to be a white heather flower. The teal haired child looked at it then stared back at Midorima and showed a soft smile which made the green-head look away to hide his blush.

"Here you go candy", Murasakibara handed the child a vanilla flavoured candy and he slowly took it then shyly hid in Taiga's chest once again. They all fawned over the child that it made Taiga hide the child away from them but a commanding voice made the teal-head snap his eyes at their leader's direction.

"Taiga, explain", then they all looked at their leader.

"S-Se-i", all heads snapped to the teal-haired boy, he was reaching out his small hands to the red-head and they looked at their leader who looked taken aback by the sudden gesture, then the teal-head looked at Taiga. Taiga looked at the teal-head child then he sighed and placed him down slowly, the teal-head slowly walked to the direction of their leader the others wary of his movements thinking that he might stumble down. When the teal-head was about to reach the red-head's sleeve, Akashi stepped back and the look of the teal-head's eyes made the others glare at Akashi. The teal-head stared at Akashi and they both had a staring competition until a sudden tear escaped the teal-head's eyes.

"Why do you have to do that Akashi?", Aomine snapped at him and when he looked at the red-head he was torn at what he saw it was brief but it was enough for him to understand. The red-head did not know how to act in front of the kid and he does not want to hurt the kid in anyway.

When the red-head looked at Taiga while the others tried cheering up the teal-head he noticed that he was observing him eyes guarded.

"Who is this Taiga?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that Akashi", the red-head just nodded and headed to his office leaving them all in the underground hall.

When he reached the comforts of his office, he was torn between returning to see the child and not, but he chose to stay away from the child. The first time he saw those teal-eyes he felt the emotions that he long killed returning back to him and he cannot allow such a thing to happen.

"Shintarou, I know you can hear me", so he made his decision.

"I will be leaving for a while; retaking Kaijou and Touo might take me a few days. Until then I leave things in your hands", he started walking away taking his coat along with him.

"But Akashi, shouldn't you be taking Murasakibara along or Aomine with you?", he heard the echoing voice of the green-head, worry evident.

"No your priority is protecting that child for now, and tell Momoi to follow me as soon as possible. After you have clearly made sure that the place is safe you and Aomine will join me in two days' time"

"B-but our duty is to protect you"

"I know but that child is the lock, now all i have to do is to find the key", then he drew a transportation circle and transported himself to Kaijou easily no waiting for the green-head's order.

"Yes Akashi", Midorima said in a defeated voice.

"Momoi, Akashi wants you to follow him in Kaijou whenever you are ready", Momoi snapped from her stupor and looked at the green-head questioningly.

"Wait Akashicchi went there alone?", the green-head nodded.

"Is Akashi crazy!?", the blue-head exclaimed.

"Murasakibara, hurry take your things were following him", the purple-head nodded placing the teal-head down and started walking.

"NO! no one is allowed to follow him"

"What do you mean by that Midorima!?", Aomine snapped.

"Akashi ordered us to stay here"

"To hell with Akashi's orders I'm going after him", and Aomine began opening a transportation circle.

"Akashi ordered us to protect that child!", this stopped Aomine from entering the portal.

"What? Why is that?"

"Akashi said something about that child being the lock", they all looked at the teal-head.

"What does Akachin mean about that Midochin?"

"I-I don't know Murasakibara", they were all silent for a while.

"Sei-kun won't die"

"Of course he won't die little boy", Momoi kneeled down to meet the teal child's eye.

"Un…", then the teal-head just placed his hand on his chest and smiled to himself while the others melted at the teal-head's gesture.

"waaaa ssoooooo cute…ne ne what is your name?", the blonde forgot about everything and started fawning over the teal-head again.

"Um….ah…I am Kuroko, Ryouta-kun", and he offered his small hands at the blonde.

"Eh? How did you know my name?", this made Midorima's ears perk up and Taiga was just watching the scene once again.

"Silly Ryouta-kun, I know all of your names", then he started pointing at them.

"Daiki-kun, Atsushi-kun, Shintarou-kun, Satsuki-san and Bakataiga"

"You…", the teal-head looked at him and made him stop from arguing and in silent conversation.

' _Don't call me that, Bakataiga'_

Taiga just inwardly sighed and continued watching as the others just looked at Kuroko with a shocked expression gracing their features.

"Wa-wait how do you know our names Kuroko-chan?", Momoi asked the teal-head assessing the child at the same time.

"Ah….I can hear everything while I was inside the coffin"

"Wow that is cool Kurokocchi", Kise exclaimed.

"Un!"

"Wait you just called that rectangular box a coffin, right?", Midorima asked fixing his glasses.

"Un…but it was more like my bed, but I rarely sleep there"

"Bed?", the green-head raised his eyebrows at this he was about to ask another question but the teal-head looked away from him and directed his eyes at the purple-head.

"Atsushi-kun, can you carry me please?", and he reached up his hands to the purple-head which made the blonde jealous.

"Of course Kuro-chin"

"EEEEH!? Kurokocchi I will willingly carry you, even if you don't ask me too", and he hugged Kuroko while rubbing their cheeks together before the giant got a hold of him. Aomine pulled on the blonde while Murasakibara took Kuroko from the blonde's hold.

"Kise stop being such a pervert!"

"Aoimine, language!", Midorima fussed like a mother and covered Kuroko's ears with his hands and the teal-head just stared at him while holding onto Murasakibara's neck.

"EEEEH I was not being a pervert, in fact the perverted one here is you Aominecchi!", as he was still trying to reach Kuroko with his hands while Murasakibara hid him away from the blonde.

"HA!? Since when did I became a pervert?", Midorima decided to stop them from bickering any longer.

"Kise stop being so clingy, Kuroko will hate it"

"Midorimacchi tooo, stop being mean to me!", he got away from Aomine's hold and when he was about to reach Kuroko once again, the latter just stared blankly at him and said.

"Ah so Ryouta-kun is a pervert", this made Kise stunned from his position, the others just looked at Kuroko who hid at Murasakibara's chest.

"Pfft! HAHAHAH….See even Kuroko knows that you are one", Aomine laughed clutching his stomach.

"HMPH! That is what you get for being too clingy", Midorima hid the amusement in his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"Kurokocchi's so mean!", the blonde wailed and the others just laughed at this while Murasakibara just held Kuroko and tried handing him some sweets in which the latter declined politely.

"Well it seems that I need to go now, Taiga let's go", Momoi stood up and looked at Taiga with a small smile.

"eeeeeh and I was hoping you could stay for a while Momoicchi", he earned a smack from behind his head.

"Satsuki…watch over that arrogant leader of ours will you?", Aomine asked grinning slightly.

"Of course Dai-chan"

"That hurts Aominecchi"

"Well that is your fault", and the two of them started bickering.

"Momoi-san please bring this along with you", he handed Momoi seeds of white heather for protection.

"Thank you Midorin, you really do care", she teased.

"HA!? No I'm not, I know perfectly that you can take care of yourselves", he said looking away and crossing his arms.

"Here Momoichin", and he also handed her some snacks and the pink-haired hugged him.

While they were saying their goodbye's Kuroko and Taiga were having their own silent conversation.

 _"Are you going to be alright here?"_

 _"…yes"_

 _"About what happened years ago I-'m"_

 _"I know Taiga, I forgive you"_

 _"B-but I could not stop it even when I had the power to do so I"_

 _"Then protect him for me", the teal-head looked straight at him._

 _"As you wish your majesty"_

"Taiga open a portal already", Momoi ordered him and he gave a slight bow to the teal-head.

"Oh and Kuroko-chan, I'll see you again okay?"

"Un! Satsuki-san", and he waved his small hands face impassive.

"Are they really gonna be fine?", the blonde silently asked.

"Well its Akashi we're talking about here", Aomine just retorted.

"ne Kuro-chin, are you hungry? I can cook anything so Kuro-chin can just request any~thin"

"Anything?", and the teal-head's eyes sparkled at this while Murasakibara thought 'so cute'.

"Then….can you make me a vanilla milkshake?"

"Ye~s Kuro-chin", the purple-head smiled and started walking to the direction of the kitchen.

"Waaaa I want Kurokocchi to look at me with sparkling eyes too"

"Ouch", he got hit on the head again by Aomine.

"That hurts Aominecchi", then the blue-head started caressing his head warmly which made the blonde hide his growing blush.

"Sorry"

Their small rare moment was interrupted when a certain green-head coughed and began leaving the other two behind the underground hall.

"That bastard Midorima", Aomine mumbled to himself as he let go of the blonde's head and started walking to the direction of the kitchen leaving the still blushing blonde. When he knew that the blue-head was already gone he placed his hand at his head.

"Ahominecchi…if you keep on doing things like that it will be harder for me not to fall harder you know", he mumbled to himself then he shook his head and going back to his upbeat personality.

' _You should smile like there is no tomorrow, and someday the world you see will become brighter'_

He heard that voice in his head as a memory of a person's smile came along with it, he sighed as he could feel his head hurting again from the memory,

"Akashicchi is right, somebody really messed with our memories", he said as he shook his head and started walking to the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"He~re you go Kuro-chin", he said as he handed a cup of milkshake to the teal-headed child.

"Thank you Atsushi-kun", he took a sip on it as Murasakibara munched on his snack along with Aomine who was stuffing himself with meat.

"it's delicious Atsushi-kun, it's just how you make it before"

"Eh? Before? What do you mean by that Kuro-chin?", he asked but the teal-head looked away and turned to the blue-head who was eating messily.

"Daiki-kun, slow down your food is not going to run anywhere", and he took a napkin and handed it to Aomine who is dumbfounded.

"Kuroko, stop nagging like Akashi"

"But Kuro-chin is right Mine-chin", the giant said as he continued slurping on his shake as well.

"Shut up Murasakibara", he said as he silently sulked.

"AH there you are Kurokocchi!"

"Go away Kise your noisy", Aomine said with sauce all over his mouth.

"Ryouta-kun", and the blonde ignored the blue-head and went nearer to the teal-head.

"What is it Kurokocchi?"

"Here", as he handed another pair of napkin to the blonde and signaled to the blue-head's direction.

"Eh?", then the teal-head looked at him with a pleading look, he gulped then faced the blue-head who was not even paying attention to him. When Kise's back was already facing Kuroko he tugged the hand of the purple giant and indicated that he wanted to go outside to play with him, Murasakibara's eyes sparkled at this and quietly as he could slipped out of the room without the notice of the other two, carrying Kuroko that is cradling his drink.

Kise slowly approached the blue-head and when he was only inches away Aomine looked at him weirdly and Kise blushed at this that he threw the napkin in front of the blue-head's face.

"What the hell Kise!", he said as he removed the napkin from his face.

"B-but Kurokocchi said so"

"Ha? Kuroko told you?", and he looked behind where the teal-head was supposed to be and found no Kuroko there along with Murasakibara.

"Stop kidding with me Kise, Kuroko's not even there", he said pissed.

"Eh?", and what Aomine said was true he was not there.

"So you really are messing with me you blonde idiot!", Aomine began cracking his fingers in a gesture to punch the blonde but before he could do that the blonde's piercing voice made him cover his ears.

"WAH! Kurokocchi!", as he ran outside of the room to look for the teal-head while Aomine was left puzzled and so he just continued eating.

"Ne Kuro-chin what are we going to pl~ay?", as he looked up to the teal-head who was now sitting on his shoulders.

"Ah Atsushi-kun what is your ability?"

"Eh Kuro-chin why do you want to know that?"

"I wanna see it", and he merely blinked.

"Okay but it's better if you're away from me okay?"

"Un!", the teal-head nodded and backed away for a bit from the purple-head, as he began to summon sparks of lightning from the cloudy sky. The little teal-head looked amazed at the lightnings that he was capable of summoning with this much control over the weather, he could take on anything that stands on his way if he ever so desires.

"Atsushi-kun can I play with it?", he said looking up at the purple-head nearing him when he is currently covered in lightning.

"Kuro-chin!", then he looked surprised to see the teal-head unscathed and bolts of lightning evading him like a plague.

"eh Kuro-chin has a weird power too huh?", he said playfully at the teal-head who just looked at him blankly.

"un! It's uhm nullification", he said shyly. "that is why I wanna see Atsushi-kun's power because mine is weak"

Murasakibara ceased all of his powers and sat down at the same level of the teal-head and pulling him along with him and sat the teal-head on his lap. Kuroko merely leaned on the giant's chest for support and sat on his lap.

"I think Kuro-chin's power is better than me"

"hm? Why is that Atsushi-kun?", the teal-head merely said looking up at the clear skies again.

Murasakibara lifted up his hand and stared at it. "Your power is kind unlike mine that can destroy"

"Haha", Kuroko chuckled at this them mumbled. "Tatsuya taught you well"

"did you say something Kuro-chin?", he looked down at the child at his lap.

"You're no longer a caged bird,and your power is amazing it could make the scary dark clouds all bright and filled with different colors", the giant's eyes widened for a short while before it retained once again and clutched on the teal-head's head and patted it while the teal-head smiled broadly at him.

"Thank you Licht", then he carried the teal-head and placed him on his shoulders forgetting what he just uttered.

"Yay! I'm taller than anyone now", Kuroko chuckled at this and Murasakibara grabbed a snack from his pocket and began munching.


	4. Chapter Four: M u t a t i o

A/N sorry im not really good at writing battle scenes or fight scenes so bear with me ^^.

to those who commented, favorited and followed my story i am truly grateful for it. Reading your reviews was really fun and it helps me in making this story much more interesting so im really happy and thankful-k^^

Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"Kuro-chin I will leave you here for a while, I need to prepare dinner or do you want to come?", he shook his head at the purple-head.

"Atsushi-kun will be able to finish cooking much faster if I'm not there, I'll just stay here", he gave a small smile.

"Oka~y", the purple-head said as he headed to the kitchen leaving Kuroko to watch Aomine and Kise spar with one another along with their abilities.

Aomine made full used of his transportation magic as he jumped around from one place to another by instinct and hitting the shield of Kise every time and Kise was trying his best to hold his ground as he copied the abilities of different kinds, there was fire, water, ice, earth and many more variations. But Aomine moved as if he was not fazed by any of this and continued on as he showed Kise the difference in the mastery of ones abilities and when the time was up Kise sprawled to the ground while Aomine picked up a towel and placed it at Kise's head and the blonde did not retort to this.

"You two were both great!", the teal-head suddenly said and this made the two look frantically where the voice was and saw Kuroko.

"Nope Aominecchi was much more better than me", Kise said sitting up panting.

"Of course the only one who can beat me is me after all", the blue-head grinned at this.

"Eh? Daiki-kun can beat Sei?", this made the blue-head stiffen and Kise sniggered at this.

"Ahahah Kurokocchi, he can't even land a blow on Akashicchi even if he want to", the blonde laughed and he was slapped at the back of his head.

"Shut up Kise", he pouted.

"Ouch, but it is true though, no one can beat Akashicchi", then the teal-head hummed at this then said blankly.

"I wonder if I can beat him?", hearing this the two looked at the teal-head then began laughing.

"No offense Kuroko but that is impossible"

"You're mean Daiki-kun", then he patted the head of the teal-head.

"You have to grow taller first Kuroko then, aim to beat Akashi", then he grinned cheekily this made the teal-head smile.

"I'm glad both of you found what you have been looking for", this made them look at him.

"Huh?", they said simultaneously then both looked at each other before looking the other way again.

"What do you mean by that Kuroko?", Aomine raised his eyebrow at this while the blonde listened carefully.

"Daiki-kun is no longer alone and acting like his age now, and the Ryouta-kun finally found a family that will never betray him", Aomine was shocked at this and made him look at the teal-head curiously while the lips of Kise began quivering.

"W-what do you mean by that Kurokocchi?", the teal-head merely smiled.

"OI you guys it's time to eat", they were all interrupted by the sudden appearance of the green-head.

"Un Shintarou-kun, Let's go Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun" and they all followed the green-head to the dining area after they changed their clothes with clean ones.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Midorima finished tending on his beloved flowers on his mini garden just behind the mansion. He had already finished fixing up the barriers and dinner was mostly noisy due to a certain blonde who could not stop babbling to the little child while the child openly ignored him.

"Whoever you are come out now!", the green-head barked loudly then he heard shuffling at some of the bushes, he readied himself to attack whatever it is but when aa familiar teal-hair was seen behind those bushes he withdrew his attempt to attack.

"What are you doing here Kuroko?", he fixed his glasses as he moved closer to the teal-head and crouched to reach the child's eye –level.

"Shintarou-kun!", and he reached up his hands to Midorima urging the green-head to carry him.

"Well…since you want me to", then he heard the teal-head chuckling.

"Wha-what's funny Kuroko?", then the innocent teal-eyes peered to the green-head's eyes.

"You're still a tsundere", at this Midorima fixed his glasses to hide his embarrassment.

"No I am not"

"No you really are", the teal-head grinned and Midorima sighed in defeat.

"Shintarou-kun!", then he looked at the Kuroko who was looking at him brightly he turned away slightly not looking straight at Kuroko's eyes due to his blush.

"W-what?", then Kuroko pointed a old looking tree near them. "Make it bloom?"

Then he slowly placed Kuroko down and walked closer to the old tree and placed his right hand on its trunk and closed his eyes. He could feel his power flowing to the tree and a certain image flashed to his mind, a place where he first made a tree grow it was an unforgettable sight for him. The cherry blossom tree bloomed beautifully and the begonia flowers sprouted at its roots and grass covered the ground, the wind carrying the cherry petals in the wind, softly it danced.

When he finally opened his eyes the same scene was right in front of him not exact but it was similar to the one in his memory and dream that his eyes widened at this. Then he looked back at the teal-head who was holding his hands behind his back and giving him a soft smile.

"You…", then as if the teal-head awakened from his daze he began to ran to Midorima.

"It's extraordinary Shintarou-kun", and Kuroko began trying to chase the flying petals with his small hands and without Midorima noticing himself he was smiling widely and Kuroko saw this and merely smiled to himself.

"It really is Kuroko", Kuroko slipped his small hands and held the bandaged hand of the green-head who does not seem to mind the action one bit.

"Ahem..well Kuroko it's getting dark already we should go", he said fixing his glasses once again.

"Un Shintarou-kun!", and the two began walking back to the mansion silently still hand-to-hand. When they reached the living room they instantly saw Kise pacing around the room while Aomine was lounging on the couch looking bored, Murasakibara merely munching on his snacks again.

"Ah Mido-chin, Kuro-chin, welcome back"

"Ah, I was worriedly looking for you Kurokocchi!", when he saw their hands together he stopped in his tracks to hug the teal-head and instead stared at their hands.

"WAAAAA! Midorimacchi so sly! Why are you holding Kurokocchi's hand?", with this the blue-head's ears perked up and began to look at the scene unfold and stared at the green-head as well.

"I-it's not me Kuroko..", he was not able to finish his sentence as the blonde went to the teal-head and sat to match his eye level.

"Kurokocchi are you alright? Midorimacchi was not mean to you did he?"

"Oi Kise what is this about me being mean!?", the green-head retorted.

"I'm back Atsushi-kun", Kuroko then eagerly went to the purple-head ignoring the blonde and this made the green-head grin.

"Hmph", he merely said as he fixed his glasses and sat on the couch near Murasakibara and Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi stop being mean to me", then the teal-head looked at him blankly then blinked.

"Oi Kuroko let's play ball tomorrow before I leave, want that?", the blue-head butted ignoring the blonde who became silent and was pouting.

"Un, let's play"

"Ah by the way Kuro-chin, want to sleep in my room?", Muraskibara said which made the others look at the teal-head.

"Atsushi-kun, you will crush me"

"Then what about me Kuroko?", Aomine said expectantly.

"Daiki-kun I'm sure your snores are very loud", this made the others snigger, except for Midorima who just hid his amusement with a cough and fixed his glasses.

"Then, then what about me Kurokocchi?", Kise said while pointing at himself.

"Ryouta will be too noisy and won't let me sleep", then all eyes settled on Midorima who merely had a small staring competition with the teal-head.

"And I'm sure someone will be mad at me if I sleep with Shintarou-kun", the blonde's ears perked at this.

"Eh?eh?eeeeh! Kurokocchi knows about Midorimacchi's lover?", then the green-head was now a blushing red tomato while Aomine laughed out loud just by seeing this and Murasakibara began looking at Midorima and began laughing as well.

"Eeeh? So my guess was right?"

"Kuroko that was just a guess?", Aomine said wiping his eyes with tears while the green-head looked away.

"Un", he said nodding his head.

"How did you guess it Kuro-chin", the purple-headed giant said as he was moving away from the green-head who now realized that Aomine won't stop laughing.

"Hmm", he thought as he lifted his eyesight to the ceiling. "AH! Shintarou-kun had a look off longing whenever he looks at the sky, like he is thinking of someone?"

With this once again the green-head blushed furiously and Kise and Murasakibara began recording this to memory while the blue-head continued on laughing. The teal-head child merely looked at the scene and smiled ruefully. After they all settled down once again they all began walking to their own respective rooms they first decided to lead the teal-head to one of the guest rooms at the other part of the mansion but soon they found themselves in front of a certain door.

"Uhm Kurokocchi, this room is locked", then the teal-head looked back at them looking innocently unaware.

"But look Ryouta-kun it's open", he said as he turned the knob and the door opened. The others were looking at each other save for the purple-head who decided to leave and eat some more food in his room.

"Wait, Kuroko are you sure you want to sleep alone?", the blue-head said as he held the teal-head's shoulder.

"Un, I'm used to it", then he entered the room and began climbing the king-sized bed and sat there while he looked at the others who were gaping at him except for Midorima for he just looked at the scene eyes guarded.

"Kuroko, do you know whose room this is?", Midorima asked his eyes glinting in the light of the room and Kuroko shook his head.

"No", this made the green-head sigh.

"This used to be the room of Mayuzumi Chihiro, he was Akashi's beloved lover", the teal-head blinked then at an almost audible voice his eyes covered with his bangs.

"Taiga", this made their eyebrows rose.

"Eh? Kurokocchi, Taigacchi is not here", the suddenly the shadows of the room suddenly became darker in the room.

"Oh yeah, he is currently with Satsuki-san", the teal-head looked at them face devoid of any emotion and suddenly stood up from the bed and began walking out of the room. They did not even notice him pass by them, they only did when the door of the room was closed slowly and locked as it had been.

"Kurokocchi where are you going?", this made Kuroko stop by his tracks and gave a sereneful smile as he looked back at them.

"Back to my bed", and he disappeared which left the three having goosebumps and even if they want to follow the child something stopped them from their tracks.

"Waaa Kuro-chin is scary"

"WAH!? Murasakibaracchi don't scare us like that", Kise said while holding on his chest.

"OI! You guys sure we don't need to follow Kuroko?"

"Ah Aominecchi don't tell me you're scared?", Kise teased, when the green-head was about to say something he was interrupted when the purple-headed giant spoke.

"It's better if we don't follow Kuro-chin, cuz he will be asleep for two days straight"

"EHH!? That is dangerous Kurokocchi", when the blonde was about to run and follow Murasakibara held onto his collar.

"Don't stop me Murasakibaracchi", he said trying to pry the hand of the purple-head off his collar.

"What do you know about this Murasakibara?", the grean-head said fixing his glasses.

"Ah Mine-chin, here catch", he said as he tossed Kise easily to the blue-head's direction and he caught him as he fainted from being suffocated when Murasakibara held on his collar. He held Kise bridal style and carefully not to wake him left the other two as he merely nodded to the purple-head.

"Oi Murasakibara don't ignore me", Midorima pressed the matter.

"I know nothing Mido-chin" and he left the green-head on the hallway who was thinking of a lot of things especially of what transpired.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, everything has been in order. We await your command", Momoi gave a slight bow and the red-head raised his right hand then when the wind softly blew he swiftly placed his hand down and the attacks began.

Akashi Seijurou watched the battle as it happened before him thank fully they were able to evacuate all of the citizens using the underwater tunnels below the city and so the only ones left are the armies of Haizaki.

"Everything is going as planned huh?", said Taiga as he spoke from the left side of Akashi.

"Of course I am absolute after all", the red-head merely replied without turning to look at Taiga as he shook his head at him, then he transformed into a huge wolf and began attacking as well helping their allies. Magic was everywhere and fires began to rise from the buildings, Akashi saw that the enemies are beginning to retreat to the castle of Kaijou and he closed his eyes for a while as he sighed.

"Let's go Satsuki"

"EH? But-"

"They are now surrounded inside those walls there is no escape", he nodded at Momoi and the latter just ordered Taiga to open a portal for Akashi and Taiga to enter in.

They were inside the castle grounds easily and Taiga began attacking the guards there as Akashi merely walked having Taiga to protect him. Taiga growled at this and continued on protecting Akashi then suddenly they heard a certain horn which made all their enemies retreat. Having heightened senses Taiga growled loudly and went on his attack position near Akashi. A smoke was suddenly released from on of the doors and demons began springing out of the door there were dozens of them all in different ranks there were the weak ones and some were strong. They all began attacking Taiga and Akashi found himself surrounded by the lot.

"It's better if you protect yourself first, Taiga", the red-head merely said as he raised his hands, droplets of the blood that were all on the ground floated in the air, this made all of the demons look at the scene. With a single motion from his hands the droplets of blood became sharp blades and when he snapped his fingers it attacked the horde of demons easily making them nothing more than just dusts. The ground was filled with clouds of dust and the remnants of the sharpened blood was all that was left.

Taiga was beyond astounded by what he saw, his eyes bulged at this all of the demons were at his mercy. He watched as Akashi flicked his wrists and the blood surrounded Him protecting him from the sudden attacks once again.

 _'This is the monster you want me to protect Kuroko?'_ , he thought as he evaded attacks one after another as he transformed to different creatures as fast as sound and jumped to different places as fast as light.

* * *

Noon came and the battle was over, Akashi won the battle and his people cheered for him. He had finally taken over Kaijou but celebration will be for later since Touo awaits. Without saying anything to the Captains of the squads who were present there he went straight to a secluded office in the castle of Kaijou.

"Hey Momoi-san what is wrong with him?", Kasamatsu Yukio said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ah I'm sorry for that", she bowed to all of them. "Its just that the news in Yosen was pretty bad so I think Akashi-kun is currently having a race against time here"

"That was true?", he said horror in his face and Momoi merely nodded sadness in her eyes.

"Yes they are using illegal summoning and sacrificing the citizens of Yosen in order to turn demons into mindless puppets", Kasamatsu gritted his teeth at this.

"When did this all began?"

"Since the reign of Haizaki Shougo, at first it was a small scale but now.."

"But some say that the door to the Demon realm has been closed for a while. Why is it that your King not interfering!?", Kasamatsu snapped his head at Taiga who was leaning at the nearby wall.

"Don't forget this HUMAN it was because of your race that my King is not here", Kasamatsu noticed Taiga clenching and unclenching his fist.

"What do you mean by that?", then Taiga looked away and began leaving the room and even managed to shut the door with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry about Taiga-kun, but when it comes to their King that subject has always been a sensitive subject for him", Kasamatsu calmed himself and sighed.

"But what really happened to their King? And what did humans do to him?", Momoi looked down looking disappointed in herself.

"All I know is that he disappeared along with the fall of Teikou, some say he died, some say he was sealed away and some say that he was the mastermind behind all this"

"But it is impossible for their King to even step to our world that long not unless he had a contractor…and no one in this world is capable of summoning him or even strong enough to control him", Kasamatsu said holding on his chin and Momoi nodded her head.

"Yes and without him the boundary of our worlds are being destroyed without him to keep the balance", Kasamatsu sighed.

"Well let's all try solving one obstacle after another, but tell me if ever you guys will need help at Yosen. We will all stand by our Red haired King", he said and left after giving a slight bow to Momoi as she did too. As soon as Momoi was left alone at the room she released a sigh she did not know she was holding. She looked at the large window and stared up at the dark sky and at the full-moon shining brightly.

* * *

Akashi has his hands on the desk as he scanned the map of Teikou sprawled in front of him he was tapping his fingers continuously. The plan to retake Touo has to be done tomorrow if they want to save the residents of Yosen as fast as they can. He took out a seed from his chest pocket and looked for a flower pot and he dug out a bit and planted the seed. After a few while the plant grew, then he plucked a leaf and placed it on his palm.

"Shintarou, I know you can hear me"

 _"Akashi, what is wrong?"_

"Come here at Kaijou castle tomorrow morning along with Daiki"

 _"Yes Akashi"_

"What is wrong Shintarou", he raised one of his eyebrows noticing the way the green-head responded to him he knew something was up.

 _"Nothing Akashi…it's just.."_

"What is it?", he pressed he heard Midorima sighed.

 _"Mayuzumi Chihiro's room was opened"_ , the room's temperature dropped easily. Akashi began clenching his fist and placed the leaf on the desk to prevent himself from destroying it.

"Who opened it?", his voice was sharp and dangerous.

 _"Kuroko opened it accidentally"_ , Akashi mused at this and he smirked to himself.

"It seemed that, that child broke the seal that was placed there by Chihiro huh?", his anger dissipated and replaced with amusement Midorima seemed to have realized this and stayed silent for a while.

"I changed my mind Shintarou, tell Daiki to open a transportation circle now and along with you come to Kaijou, now"

 _"As you wish Akashi"_ , and afterwards their connection was cut off.

* * *

Midorima was still at the hallway when he noticed the flowers telling him that Akashi was trying to communicate with him. And so he swiftly headed to his room and closed his door and headed to one of the flowers adorning his room.

 _"Shintarou, I know you can hear me"_

"Akashi, what is wrong?", he asked worried.

 _"Come here at Kaijou castle tomorrow morning along with Daiki"_

"Yes Akashi", he just complied at the request of the red-head

 _"What is wrong Shintarou?"_

"Nothing Akashi…it's just..", then he was thinking of how he will tell Akashi of what just transpired.

 _"What is it?"_ , Akashi pressed and Midorima sighed at this careful of the next words he will say.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro's room was opened",

 _"Who opened it?"_ , his voice was sharp and dangerous and this made Midorima gulped and was thinking of how to kill himself now before Akashi does.

"Kuroko opened it accidentally"

 _"It seemed that, that child broke the seal that was placed there by Chihiro huh?"_ , then Midorima felt that he was saved from Akashi killing him when he heard a sudden amusement to his voice.

"Eh?", it seemed that the red-head did not hear him and so he just kept silent.

 _"I changed my mind Shintarou, tell Daiki to open a transportation circle now and along with you come to Kaijou, now"_

"As you wish Akashi", then Midorima cut-off their connection he rubbed his temples. Then he began opening his closet and packing some of his clothes and his plant's seeds. He went outside of his room and began walking to the direction of the blue-head's room as quietly as possible. When he finally reached his door, he softly knocked on it and he could hear Aomine's snores from behind the door.

"Aomine", loosing his patience he opened the room and saw the blue-head sleeping soundly and messily his snores echoing from his room.

"OI!", he got irritated and then using his plants he used it to push Aomine from his bed and he fell off with a loud thud, then he used it to wrap his plants on Aomine's ankle that left him hanging.

"DAMN YOU MIDORIMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", he said fuming mad but Midorima merely fixed his glasses.

"Akashi ordered us to go to Kaijou right now"

"WHAT?!", then he began muttering profanities then Midorima let go of his ankles which made him fall.

"DAMN YOU!", then Midorima left the room and went to the underground room to pick up his weapons. Then he was astounded when he saw the stone coffin once again closed, he inched closer to take a look at it more properly then when he tried to push it open a voice stopped him to do so.

"You should not open that Mido-chin", Midorima stood up properly and fixed his glasses then looked at the purple-head who was now standing at one corner munching on his food once again.

"And why is that Murasakibara?", before Murasakibara was about to talk Aomine entered the room.

"Oi Midorima, shall we go? Huh? Murasakibara you were awake?", he said scratching his head.

"Ye~s Mine-chin I heard all the ruckus and decided to head here to see you off", he said as he continued on munching.

"Murasakibara answer me, why should I not open that", Midorima pressed the matter at hand.

"Mido-chin, if you want to live you would not want to open that", he said looking at the coffin blankly.

"Ha? What are you guys talking about?", then he followed Murasakibara's line of vision and saw the coffin closed again.

"Oi you guys is Kuroko inside that?", Midorima's eyes widened at this.

"What is happening to Kuroko, Murasakibara?", Murasakibara turned to him.

"Mutatio"

"What? What the hell is that Murasakibara?", Aomine said raising his eyebrows.

"It's the transformation of Demons for them to finally become adults", Midorima explained. "But isn't this too early for him?", Murasakibara shrugged his shoulders and noticing that the purple-head won't say anything anymore he decided to ask the red-head more about this matter.

"Open a transportation circle now Aomine we are leaving"

"Well whatever...take care of Kuroko and that idiot", then he flicked his wrist and a dark blue circle appeared on the ground then he jumped in leaving Midorima and Murasakibara.

"I leave this place in your hands Murasakibara", the purple-head nodded then he also jumped in and disappeared.


	5. Chapter Five: D i s t i n c t u s

**A/N sorry for being MIA been busy and all and its vacation time hihi though it might be short i will do my best to update and write**

 **thanks for reading, reviewing, favorited and followed my story i am really super grateful to all of you...-k^^**

 **this is unbetaed so sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOC-ness and other mistakes**

* * *

A sudden dark blue transportation circle appeared in front of the gates of the castle of Kaijou, seeing this the guards readied themselves to attack the intruders. Seeing the color of their hairs they retreated and began opening the gates for Midorima and Aomine.

"Why are we transported a bit away from Akashi's location Aomine", Midorima said as he fixed his glasses and dusted his cloak and clothes.

"Shut up Midorima, I can only transport at places I have been"

"Hmph so Bakagami is better than Ahomine in transportation", he said as he began walking to the opened gates.

"You bastard!", Aomine shouted as he followed along Midorima and began annoying him with what his difference with Kagami Taiga is.

"AH!, Aomine-senpai!"

"HUH?", then when he saw properly that it was just Sakurai Ryo who was approaching them he grinned. He has short, light brown hair and has large eyes. When his different personality comes out, he is often pouting his mouth, especially when he loses against Aomine.

"Yo, it's been a long time huh?"

"Yes Aomine-senpai, oh and I'm sorry I was not able to greet you as soon as you arrived", Aomine patted his head.

"Don't worry about it"

"Not to ruin your dramatic reunion but where is Akashi?"

"Tsk, what is wrong with you Midorima", Aomine muttered.

"Y-yes Midorima-sama, I'm sorry, I will lead you right away", and he moved fast and lead the way to where the red-head is and Aomine caught up to him.

"Ignore Midorima, Sakurai, he is just sad that his beloved one is not here", he whispered to Sakurai.

"Yes Aomine-senpai", he saluted.

"Good", then he ruffled his kouhai's hair a gesture he always did ever since he began training the kid.

After a few stairs and hallways they finally reached the office of the red-head, Midorima knocked on the door before he turned on the knob, but Aomine insisted that he will see Akashi tomorrow as he wanted to catch up with Sakurai and the green-head merely allowed this. He entered slowly only to see the red-head sitting on the window sill one of his feet raised and he is currently playing a game of chess by himself.

"Shintarou, what do you think?", Midorima looked at the board as he approached the red-head.

"It seems Akashi you are missing something from the board", this made the red-head grin and Midorima gulped at this.

"I presume that the teal-head child is on Mutatio right now?", Midorima flinched at this.

"Y-yes Akashi"

"Ah and Shintarou I am not missing a piece its right here", and he pointed a pawn sitting on the other side of the chess board.

"You do not mean…", Midorima's eyes widened at this then he sighed.

"As you wish my King", Akashi grinned at this and just continued to stare at the moon in the pitch black sky.

* * *

Murasakibara was sitting at the underground room just eating his snacks just watching over the coffin, it was still nighttime and he continued on munching until he heard a sudden swoosh.

"Yo Tai-chin", Taiga looked startled for a bit and stared at Murasakibara for a while.

"What happened? I heard Kuroko calling on me a few minutes ago"

"Ah Kuro-chin is in there"

"Hmph, you look like you remember a bit", Taiga murmured to himself not knowing that the purple-head heard him.

"Remember? What do you mean by that Tai-chin?", he stopped munching on his snacks and paid very good attention to Taiga.

"About him", and Taiga pointed at the coffin where Kuroko sleeps.

"Ah about his Mutatio, of course", then he began munching again not noticing Taiga when his eyes widened for a while before he shook his head.

"What do you mean by that? the Mutatio process is not due until he turned to his proper age", then Murasakibara shrugged his shoulders.

"I know of that Tai-chin that is why I am here, I will pull Kuro-chin out of there if I deem it dangerous for him", he said staring at the coffin now being covered in a different aura.

"What caused him to enter the coffin anyway?", he said raising his eyebrows at the purple-head.

"Ah Mido-chin denied him to sleep at a private locked room. But Kuro-chin was able to open that room easily"

"What room Murasakibara?", then the purple-head turned to him.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro's room"

"Huh? Who the hell is that?", he said raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Ah he was Aka-chin's lover"

"WHAT!?", Taiga was beyond shocked at what he just heard his mind was reeling with memories.

"THAT FRICKING RED-HEAD HAD A WHAT!?", he shouted at Murasakibara and the latter was covering his ears due to the loudness of Taiga's voice, if the mansion was not made by bricks the purple-head was sure that Kise would've been awake by now.

"Your noisy, Tai-chin", he said putting his hands away from his ears when he learned that it was now safe for his ears.

"Oh sorry bout that", he said quietly this time.

"And yes Akachin had a lover", and Taiga was taken off guard at this statement and he merely looked away and he sighed then faced the giant again who was sitting patiently waiting for his reply.

"Oh I thought he was with the green-head", he said easily and it seems like the purple head looked stunned at this and had a weird look on his face.

"That is just wrong Tai-chin", and he shook his head.

"well then I should return back to Satsuki before she wakes up…You better protect him then while I'm gone"

"Y~es Tai-chin", then afterwards a portal appeared in front of Taiga and he left after giving a brief look at the coffin then disappearing like a bubble.

* * *

The next day came sooner as they all expected and all of them prepared for battle they all wore their uniforms and all headed to the grand hall of the castle to meet with the red-head. The red-head was there seated at the throne of Kaijou looking as if he was awaiting for their arrival.

"Your Majesty what is this all about?", said Kasamatsu Yukio.

"I presumed that you all would head here after you have all gotten up", he said as he slowly stood up from where he was.

"Yes of course to discuss the plan for Touo, your majesty", and the red-head grinned which made all of them shudder at this in fear of what the red-head might do to them.

"As you all know Midorima Shintarou and Aomine Daiki have already arrived"

"Yes your Majesty", they all said in chorus.

"Therefore I do not need of your assistance any further", all of them were stunned at this feeling that they were not trusted enough by the red-head Kasamatsu began to retort.

"Your Majesty, I know full well how they are capable but…", one look from the red-head made him stop from his rambling and was frozen to the ground and then the red-king slowly walked in front of him while the others were backing off and what the red-head did astounded them. He placed both of his hands at the shoulders of Kasamatsu Yukio and smiled a bit.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I need you all here to help Kaijou stand up once again. Without a proper leader to lead them they would all be lost and I need your full protection on them along with the residents of Touo", then he decided to walk towards the huge doors of the room then looked back at them.

"Besides this is the country your clan protected after all, I leave everything in your capable hands. Yukio", he said then exited the room and making all the others in the room wondering what just transpired.

"Do you really have to do that Akashi?", Aomine asked as he stretch his arms.

"Do what exactly Daiki?", Aomine stiffened at this.

"Nothing", he murmured and began walking with the red-head trailing him behind along with Midorima, Momoi and Kagami.

"ne what is Dai-chan talking about Midorima-kun?", Momoi asked.

"The Kasamatsu Clan was the family that handled Kaijou for a long time, they were a part of the plan that removed Akashi from his throne, but it seems that Akashi gave Kasamatsu Yukio the right to rule Kaijou"

"Eh then that means"

"Yes, Akashi has deemed them innocent", the green-head said fixing his glasses.

"Hmm so that is the reason why he was trying so hard", Taiga mused.

When they all reached outside and before Taiga could open a portal for them to reach Touo as soon as possible, he heard running so he decided to delay it for a while and the red-head looked like he predicted this too and was merely waiting patiently while crossing his arms.

"Your Majesty!", there stood Kasamatsu Yukio panting for a bit then he kneeled along with the other members of his team.

"We will forever be loyal to you, Your Majesty Akashi Seijurou"

"Do what you wish", Akashi said and he signaled Taiga to open a portal for them and he walked right into it.

"See you later Kasamatsu-kun" Momoi said as she followed Akashi.

"Watch over that clumsy Sakurai for me and tell him he will be going home soon to Touo", Aomine exclaimed as he too got in the portal and Kasamatsu merely nodded and gave a smile, Taiga was the last to follow them inside the portal.

They all reached a certain mountain near Touo and they all decided to stay there for a while as Midorima and Momoi gathered all new information, if there are and when they deemed there was none Akashi decided to begin their attack.

Consecutive portals were opened at four different parts of Touo especially near the main castle. Midorima was stationed at the front gates while Aomine was at the back gates, Taiga and Momoi was placed near the city to prevent any mud soldier dolls of Haizaki that may decide to return back at the castle. Momoi joined Taiga to provide more support and Taiga set the portals so that it would interchange them at random intervals. While Akashi was directly at the courtyard of the castle.

As Akashi predicted once their presence was known it alerted all the mud soldiers and began attacking them it also alerted of Haizaki's soldiers. Taiga and Momoi faced with a lot of mud dolls and hold of on their own at the path way to the castle to the cities. Taiga transformed into a huge dragon and began spewing fire while Momoi began pulling on to her strings which cut and slashed through all their enemies. While Taiga was busy spewing fire to one direction Momoi made sure that there was no one that could get near them both and protected them both as the mud dolls began regenerating.

 _"There is no end to this Satsuki"_ , Taiga said in telepathy to his master.

 _"I know but I'm sure Akashi will soon destroy the medium that makes them move"_ , and Taiga sighed at this.

 _"I just hope that he won't take his time"_ , and they continued defending and attacking.

Aomine stood at one of the gates waiting for his enemies to arrive and he did not expect to face what he never thought he would ever see in a while. Golems, though they were not made of stone but they were made at the exact same opposite of his ability.

"Tsk, I can't believe how much Akashi is making me work", he said and he activated his ability and froze the entire ground but ended up useless as the lava coming out of the golem's mouth like a saliva and melted it off.

"You have got to be kidding me", he said and took out one of his long swords and embedded it with his blood then froze it.

"I wonder how you would fare to my demon blood huh?", he said as he grinned and using his transportation magic he jumped around slashing the golem apart until its body was scattered.

"Ha! That was easy ", then when he was about to walk away the pieces he cut off began moving and forming into new lava golems now there was more of them now. Then Aomine held his temples and then he tilted his head and looked at all the lava golem.

"Well that would've been boring but now this is better", he smirked at this and he began attacking.

Midorima Shintarou merely looked at his enemies and fixed his glasses, as he was surrounded by what looked to be failed summoned demons. They all looked grotesque as some of them has their innards spilling out, some body parts gone and replaced by another.

"How disgusting", he said as he began his attack by controlling the plants all around them and killing them all in an instant. When he dusted his clothes and was about to relax he felt an eerie feeling cross his spine and when he looked back he saw a purple-ish color of a smoke coming from nowhere. When he began to look at it properly he suddenly saw that all the monsters that he killed had been resurrected once again then he sighed and fixed his glasses.

"What a pitiful thing to do Haizaki, using the Taboo Magic", he remarked as he began attacking the creatures once again and this time protected himself properly as he saw that they were getting stronger as the smoke began surrounding them.

As soon as Akashi stepped on the castle grounds, shades were released and they surrounded him waiting patiently to attack him. Akashi drew blood from his arms and created a thin shield made of his own blood.

"It seems that they made sure that our enemies would lead us to our demise", he smirked and when he clicked his hand he began attacking but his attacks just went straight at the shades.

"Tsk", then he summoned his blood and enveloped all the shades in one place. As soon as he did Demons were released and swarmed him and he barely was able to protect himself. He was running out of blood but the entrance of the castle was near he was about to pass out when he felt his body drained of blood and all that was left was the thin barrier that he left for his body.

His heart thrummed and his eyes shot open before he knew it he was enveloped in blue flames, his whole body was enveloped in it as if acted as a shield for his body. It was not hot nor was it cold, it did not burn him one bit but it gave him a sense of warmth that he never felt in a long time. He looked towards his enemies and saw them burn just by being in contact with the blue flames. It did not burn them in a way that it was cruel, it burned them in a way as if they were purified of the darkness that tainted them. Seeing this Akashi was mesmerized and began using this new found power and with it he was able to defeat his enemies along with the shades who disappeared in the wind without a trace.

Akashi stared at his hands for a while and clenched and unclenched it and saw the flame follow his will. He extinguished it from his body and began moving to the direction of the puppeteer and the current master of the Touo castle.

* * *

"Isn't it about time for the switch?", Momoi said to Taiga as they fended off their enemies.

"Yup", Taiga said then with a flick of his hands the switch had been done and they were at the place where Aomine was fighting while Aomine was sent at where Midorima is and Midorima was placed at their original location.

"It looks like Aomine struggled here a bit huh?", Taiga murmured but Momoi heard him.

"Just by looking at it these number and how huge these golems, they really are a big problem Taiga-kun", she said as she rolled her eyes and began thickening her metal strings to endure the heat of the lava golems.

"Well good thing I have something fit just to fight them", he smirked and began transforming into a huge ice dragon and Momoi climbed at his back as he flew and roared cold ice at the golems that froze them from the core. Since Aomine was only a half-demon he was not fully capable of freezing them to their core and used a sword which he covered with his frozen blood to defeat some of them. As soon as they were frozen Momoi easily broke them into a million pieces not allowing them to regenerate any longer. With their combination they defeated all of their enemies easily and Taiga transformed back to his normal one and he saw Momoi panting.

"Are you alright?Master?", he said worriedly.

"Taiga…call me Satsuki", she gave a tired smile as she sat on the grassy ground, while Taiga remained alert for any more danger that may come their way.

"Yes Satsuki", and this made Momoi smile widely at him and Taiga looked away hiding the blush climbing up his cheeks.

"That is better my Taiga"

"W-what a-are you..", Momoi looked at him seriously but when she was about to voice what she was going to say she was pierced by an arrow on her shoulder.

"SATSUKI!"

* * *

Aomine got a bit shocked when the portal swallowed him whole and brought him to Midorima's location and good thing he was very much alert and swung his sword when the next deformed demon tried to attack him as soon as he arrived.

"Ugh! A little warning next time", he said with no one in particular and began slashing his enemies but they just keep on reforming once again non-stop. Then when he made a space for himself he sheathed his sword and began breathing in and when he breathed out he raised up both of his arms, a huge magic circle appearing at his feet.

"Inveteratus!", and all everything around him the ground the moisture in the air and his every single enemies were frozen in a never breaking ice. He panted as he never used this much stamina and power for a long while and he wheezed out a breath then sat down. Since all of his enemies were all now frozen they could no longer regenerate nor move but he still remained alert for any reinforcements coming his way. When he heard a sudden movement in the wind he immediately stood up and pointed his sword at whoever it was only to find Taiga looking dangerously desperate carrying Momoi princess style.

"What happened!?", he rushed to Taiga's side as Taiga slowly placed Momoi at the frozen ground. Then he saw the arrow that pierced Momoi's shoulder and he look at it very carefully.

"Somebody attacked her, they kept their presence very well hidden", Aomine was astounded at this Kagami was good at sensing people since he has heightened senses that could compare to none.

"We have to take her to Midorima quick", then when he was about to carry Momoi a hand shot up to his arm to stop him from doing so.

"No, moving her any further will only let the magic spread though her body"

"What!? What kind of magic?!", Aomine said panicked.

"I will explain later more importantly freeze her whole body Aomine, please", his face was pleading that by looking at him it made the blue-head think that he really does care greatly for his friend Momoi. Nodding his head he summoned his powers and froze Momoi temporarily but not to fully stop her beating heart. He made sure that her heart is still beating but in a much slower pace, Momoi was encased in an ice-like coffin. After doing so he saw that Taiga gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Explain Taiga", he said sharply and Taiga looked at him seriously.

"It's called the Senium magic poison, it slowly deteriorates the body on a short amount of time"

"WHAT!?"

"Had she been brought to Midorima she would've already been reduced to dust"

"WHAT!? Is there a cure to it?", the blue-head said gulping and Taiga looked down on the ground.

"There is no known cure to it but…I know someone who might be able to help. For now keeping her in this ice will keep he alive for a day", he looked torn and he was clenching and unclenching his fist his hands already bleeding.

"You better save her Taiga", Aomine said his vision starting to blur and he began to hold to one of his ice pillars for support.

"Don't worry, when the contract was made I gave her some of my magic it will help stop the spreading of it", then when he looked at Aomine who was looking like he was in pain.

"Oi Aomine what is wrong?", then when he heightened hid senses he smelled something in the air that made his body rigid.

"It's impossible", then he held on to Aomine and shook him before he could pass out.

"Hold on Aomine", he said as the latter clutched his chest and he was coughing blood. Taiga took it upon himself and opened a portal for them to reach the location of the green head.

As soon as he reached the location of the green-head he saw that the mud dolls that they were all fighting with before has already been defeated as the whole ground was covered in green. The plants of Midorima stopped the Mud dolls from rising again and he saw a ball made of branches and trees and he began clawing it off. Inside the cocoon there was Midorima barely holding on and already coughing blood.

"MIDORIMA!", he shouted as he carried the green-head as well to the direction where he left Aomine who was about to pass out and the frozen Momoi.

"Taiga", the green-head forcefully said.

"Don't speak any longer the more you move, will make those parasites eat you alive", he said as he placed him down next to Aomine who was also having the same symptoms as Midorima.

"OI Aomine I know you can hear me", he said looking at the blue-head who was having a hard time breathing, panting and lying on the ground.

"You have to freeze both you and Midorima's body that way it will freeze the parasite inside your bodies as well", trying his best to speak Midorima croaked.

"Y-you k—no-w t-he-re i-s n-o cure t-o thi-s"

"Believe in me, he will find a way" Kagami said and this made them clung to this hope.

"He?", Midorima said before he passed out his energy being eaten and the parasite nearing his life force for it to be consumed.

"Do it Aomine!", Taiga said a little forcefully.

"I….can't be-lieve I will be i-n the sa-me coffin as Midorima", he chuckled then opened his eyes to look at Taiga seriously.

"Tell that id…"

"STOP JOKING AND JUST DO IT!", with this Aomine froze his body along with Midorima fully stopping both of their hearts but not enough to kill them just to put them in a sleep until the ice is diffused and their hearts would beat again.

He looked toward where Akashi is and saw that the fighting is still going on so he decided to wait until it was already quiet until he would go to the red-head's location. he never expected that he would have to resort to this but he had no choice, he drew blood from his wrist and chanted. While he chanted a magic circle was formed.

"Annecto"

"OOH Taiga, what made you call-nya?", said a certain voice.

"I need a favor", after he said his favor to prevent anyone from injuring any of them any longer the transformed himself into the demon who was said to have the impregnable barrier and enveloped the three who are now encased in ice.

* * *

Akashi was now dealing with the enemies who are inside the castle and when he was already near the throne room of the castle he sensed that there was no one in sight already he scattered his blood in thin air and noticed that there was no one inside of the castle already. He clenched his fists when he learned that he had been had and was led to a trap. Knowing this he headed straight outside and noticed that there was already no sounds coming from the locations of the others. With his blood he formed wings from his back and he flew high enough till he could see everything and saw Taiga now transformed into a huge turtle that seemed to be protecting something in his belly and went there easily. As soon as his boot touched the ground Taiga transformed back to his original body.

"What happened?", Akashi roared at Taiga and this made Taiga flinch.

"We were led to a trap weren't we?", Taiga mocked when he showed the ice encased three to Akashi and for a moment he saw dread and worry in the red-head's eyes.

"Someone else is playing a game with me", Akashi gritted his teeth as he touched the ice coffins of his comrades.

"What? Are you telling me that Haizaki was not behind this?", the red-head nodded and he was releasing a dark aura that Taiga was afraid of approaching.

"Explain to me what happened Taiga", as calmly as Taiga could he began explaining.

"A Soul-eater parasite was diffused in the air where Midorima was located and Aomine inhaled it too, and Mast-", then he shook his head.

"Satsuki was hit with an arrow that has a Senium magic poison that will slowly deteriorate her body"

"Good thinking making Aomine freeze their bodies Taiga", and Taiga nodded at this.

"But how do you suppose to cure them all?"

"I thought.."

"You thought I was going to kill them to end their misery huh? Just by seeing what you did I am sure you know of a cure to these since a Demon of your status is immune to these", Taiga was astounded at what the red-head just deduced and to answer Akashi's statement he opened a portal below the ice coffins and they were easily transported.

"Don't worry about this place Akashi, I already called in a favor to a friend of mine to clear the air here and secure the palace", the red-head raised his eyebrows at this and merely nodded as he entered the portal and Taiga followed him afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came and Murasakibara decided to move from his spot to prepare breakfast for him and the blonde and so he headed to the kitchen only to be greeted by a certain blonde who was already there and cooking the purple giant pouted at this.

"Kise-chin what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Eh?", then the blonde looked behind him only to see a pouting Murasakibara.

"Ah well I just want to cook food for now", he said looking back at what he was cooking and not seeing how the purple giant suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Then Kise-chin you will be cooking for my food too right?", he said slightly raising his eyebrows and a small smile climbing on his lips.

"Yup what do you want to eat Murasakibaracchi I will make you anything", the blonde said with a big smile.

"Anything?", the purple head baited.

"Yup", Kise replied focusing on the eggs then the purple head grinned at this.

"Then make me…."

* * *

Kise was panting hard when he finally left the kitchen, he was sweating profusely and the purple head went out the kitchen with a certain glow in his features. He was carrying another batch of food that the purple head made him make. Keeping up with the food demands of the ever hungry purple head took a toll on his stamina and he still has not even eaten but good thing he left a proper portion of food for him at one side. He sat down at one of the chairs and began eating then for a while he wondered what was missing in the mansion, then it clicked.

"AH MIDORIMACCHI AND AOMINECCHI ARE GONE!?", then leaving his utensils he rushed to the rooms of the said individuals not even bothering to knock and opened it wide.

"AOMINECCHII!"

"MIDORIMACCCHIII!", When he found it empty he ran to the outside garden, to the usual sleeping tree place of Aomine as he kept on shouting their names.

"Ah~hh Kise-ch~in is pani~cking", Murasakibara said in a sing song voice and he headed straight to the underground room and began his picnic there once again. After a while of silence Murasakibara heard the running footsteps of the blonde coming his way and he sighed.

"MURASAKIBARACCHI EVERYBODY IS MISSING-SSU", he shouted opening the huge doors of the underground room.

"AAAAH Kise-chin you're so noisy you will wake Kuro-chin up"

"Eh what do you mean-ssu?", then Murasakibara instead of talking which he found it a bother he merely pointed at the stone coffin.

"EEEHH!?", then he covered his mouth quickly while the purple head glared at him.

"Wait is he on Mutatio?", he whispered to Murasakibara and the latter nodded at him.

"eh? How does Kise-chin know about that?", the purple head wondered and the blonde crossed his arms then thought hard.

"Aaahhh I lived with Demons when I was young? Sort of?", he said holding onto his head as he could feel it hurting once again.

"Urghh! I hope Akashicchi could find a cure for this memory thing it hurts when I try to remember" and the purple head nodded. Then the blonde decided to continue the conversation when it became silent.

"But isn't it too early for Kurokocchi? What triggered it?", he said then looked at the coffin sadly.

"I hope he is alright though", the blonde followed when he realized that the purple-head would not answer him and Murasakibara looked at the coffin as well.

"Kuro-chin is strong", the purple head remarked and the blonde smiled at him.

"Ne ne Murasakibaracchi while we are here care to spar with me?", Murasakibara stared at him and sighed then nodded his head.

"If Kise-chin will be able to land a blow on me I will cook but if not...", then he showed a creepy smile which made the blonde flinch and remember all the work he had done to cook the requested foods of the insatiable giant and gulped at this.

"Ok ok I will be cooking again", and Murasakibara smiled at him and the blonde threw the apron on the ground they both set up a barrier then began.

* * *

Kise was grumbling as he was again washing the load of dishes that he used to cook for the purple giant once again saying over and over that he will never ever cook in the kitchen ever. He stopped what he was doing when he felt someone transported back to the mansion thinking that it was Akashi and the others he quickly finished washing the dishes and ran to the door to welcome them, but they were not there. Then he sensed that their entire aura was located at the underground room, along with Murasakibara but he noticed something wrong he could feel Aomine, Midorima and Momoi but their aura was slowly dissipating. With having a bad feeling he transported himself at the underground room and there he was shocked at what he saw. Even the purple head who was a while ago now stopped and the food forgotten, there he saw three of his friends inside a coffin made of ice, they were frozen and the beating of their hearts stopped.

"A-Aominecchi!", he exclaimed as he rushed to the coffin of the blue head who looked like he was sleeping serene-fully.

"Aka-chin what happened?", and Akashi looked at them both then explained what happened to them as Taiga did so.

"Tai-chin please take them to where the cure is", and Kise was already crying atop the ice coffin of his friends and Murasakibara was trying to console him to no avail. Even the red head stayed quiet his hands clenched as if blaming himself for a fatal mistake that he had done he already bit his lip which was now bleeding.

"This was not your fault Akashi remember that", and Taiga looked at the stone coffin where Kuroko now sleeps.

"Oi Murasakibara how many hours has Kuroko been inside?"

"18 hours", then Taiga approached the coffin.

"Don't tell me….", Akashi began and Taiga nodded his head and held onto the surface of the stone coffin and it glowed with a light blue light. Then he forcefully opened the lid open, the lid disappeared like a bubble and Taiga stared down for a while as the others were staring at the scene.

The light was blinding and warm and they have to cover their eyes from the light, Taiga merely kneeled in front of the coffin head bowed down. When the light disappeared there stood a teal-head who was a few inches shorter than Akashi and wearing a white polo shirt, covered with a black vest, black trousers and a black cape he opened his eyes teal met red and gold but before Akashi could say anything the teal eyes looked away from him. Akashi felt a different emotion this time but he shook it off and watched the scene unveil.

"Why are you kneeling Taiga-kun", his voice was impassive yet with a sense of comfort.

"Forgive me it was customary to bow to my King", this made the eyes of Kise and Murasakibara bulged and they were gaping at what they just heard unlike Akashi who was watching the scene eyes covered by his flaming red-hair.

"W-what? Kurokocchi is the Demon King?", then Kise's eyes were met with teal ones and he looked at the blonde blankly and before he knew it the teal-head's hand was already at his cheek.

"Crying does not fit you Ryouta-kun", he said wiping the tears of the blonde who looked at him in shock.

"It is unusual to see you not eating as usual Atsushi-kun", and he turned to the purple-head and gave a small smile which made the purple head stunned at his place.

"And it truly is very peculiar of you not to say anything Akashi-kun", this made the red-head flinch and was left in shock. He felt his heart thrummed at his chest and he wondered how the teal-head could do such a thing when he never met him before though he felt nostalgia to the teal-head.

"Your Majesty..", Taiga began and Kuroko looked at him and nodded. Then Taiga stood up and began opening a huge portal beneath their feet. Slowly lines of a different magic circle began lighting at their feet it had inscriptions of a dead language to the others but to Akashi he understood what it meant as he studied the dead language.

"Where are we going Taigacchi?", Kise said looking at Taiga's direction his face filled with worry.

"We are going to the Demon Realm", the teal-head merely stated as he looked at Taiga who is now concentrating hard.

"Eh?", Murasakibara and Kise said simultaneously.

"What do you mean by that Kuro-chin?", and the teal-head looked back at him then gave a small smile.

"I will tell you soon but first..", he waved his hand and a certain black striped with indecipherable language bond was tattooed on Akashi's wrist along with Aomine, Midorima and Momoi who were currently frozen, also Murasakibara and Kise.

"That will allow you safe passage though the realm and prevent any demons from attacking you", when Akashi was about to pose a question Taiga opened his eyes and they were glowing then he looked at the teal-head.

"It's done the passageway to our realms have been connected, Your majesty"

"B-but wait who will stay here and guard the mansion?", Kise stuttered feeling that the events happening are too fast for him to comprehend.

"You really are an idiot Kise", Taiga sighed. "By the time we return it will only be an hour here"

"Time flows differently in the realms Ryouta-kun, don't worry", Kuroko said then faced Taiga.

"Kagami Taiga, I grant those who bear my mark the right of safe passage to my realm", as soon as those words came out of his mouth they were enveloped in a greyish light, all of them closed their eyes to block the light and then they disappeared like a bubble to a different realm.

When they opened their eyes they were inside what looked like a throne room but instead of having the stereotypical red walls, the walls were painted stone grey and there were large windows that allowed the bright full moon to grace the room with its light and the colors of the insignias were black and teal, just like the teal-head.

"Taiga bring these three to the clinic now", Kuroko instructed Taiga and the latter merely gave a low bow to him then disappeared along with the ice coffins.

"Where is Taigacchi bringing them Kurokocchi?", Kise asked.

"To the clinic they need to be treated immediately", then a stomping was heard then the huge doors were opened only to reveal a brunette who looked extremely pissed off behind her was a four-eyed who looked the same.

"AHA! There you are your majesty! How dare you bring these filthy humans here in this sacred place!?", she said pointing at Akashi then Akashi glared at her which made her flinch for a bit but did not dare back down.

"Riko-san, Junpei-kun. This is Akashi-kun and his comrades"

"EEEH!?A-Akashi-kun? Akashi Seijurou!?The rightful heir?", then she covered her mouth as soon as she saw the teal-head look at her.

"F-Forgive me Akashi-sama", Aida Riko said as she bowed repeatedly and the red-head just brushed it off while the other four-eyed Hyuuga Junpei just looked at Akashi with curiosity.

"I leave them in your hands Junpei-kun, Riko-san and I need to head to the clinic as soon as possible"

"Yes Your Majesty", he said and bowing lowly and the teal-head nodded his head before he left with Aida.

* * *

"Uh uhmm..", began Kise fidgeting.

"What is wrong Kise-sama?", Hyuga said politely.

"Where is the clinic Junpei?", the red-head said sternly and Hyuga sighed at this.

"Well, follow me but you cannot enter the room as Riko is inside curing Aomine-sama, Midorima-sama and Momoi-sama"

"Eh? How do you know our names?" and Hyuuga looked at the blonde as if he had grown another head.

"Why are you asking a stupid question Kise-sama?, everyone here in this castle knows of all of you"

"Lead us the way", the red-head ordered and this made a vein pop within Hyuga but just shrugged it off since the situation was dire and lead them all to the clinic. As Hyuuga said they were not allowed to enter the said room so they just stood on the hallway along with Taiga who just got out of the clinic. Hyuuga thinking that he would be scolded by the brunette later on if he let their guests stand in the hallway; he decided to make a waiting room. He placed his hand on the opposite side of the clinic and began creating a space and when it was finish, a huge door was there and when he opened it a small waiting room that has couches and snacks for them.

"If you all don't mind", he said and referred to the room the others complied and stayed there as they were awaiting their comrades fate.

* * *

"Your Majesty, what happened to them?", Aida asked her teal-headed master and the latter looked at her with a tinge of fear in his features, fear not for himself but for the condition of the three.

"I'm sure you know of the Soul eater parasite and the Senium magic poison"

"WHAT!?", Aida shouted horrified at what she heard then slowly bowed her head to apologize, then looked closely at the three encased in ice and her face showed horror.

"One is a half-demon, not just any demon but the child of Yuki-onna the head of the Ice Demon Clan. The pink haired one is contracted to BakaTaiga which explains why she is still alive but the green-head is just a human. No, wait he is mated and contracted to someone, a child of the Crow Clan?", Aida said as she inspected them all thoroughly.

"Your Majesty how do you plan to cure them of it, you know it could be dangerous and fatal", she looked at the teal-head who looked at her with pleading eyes to help him.

"You can see their condition Riko-san and with your ability to create a cure to any illness can match to no one"

"But Your Majesty, even I had not found a cure for that and all the more they all bear human blood and mostly human, they cannot take the cure I make for demons", she said in horror as she panicked on what she should do.

"Please Riko-san", her King's pleading voice made her calm and she nodded her head.

"I will prepare the spells to help lessen the spreading but I leave it all in your hands, Your Majesty", said Aida seriously and she headed towards the direction of Momoi.

"I assume we will start with her right? Your majesty?", then the teal-head nodded as he removed his black cloak and placed it at one of the racks and rolled up his sleeve.

"Yes Riko-san", as soon as Aida heard what her King said she began placing the necessary spells all around the ice coffin so that when it is removed the spell will work fast enough to keep the pink-haired alive until Kuroko can nullify the poison in her system her.

"Let's begin", Kuroko said and as soon as he touched the ice it melted as his nullification magic was strongest when he is at his Realm. When the ice melted Aida concentrated all of her magic into the spells she put up in order to lessen the spread of the poison in the pink-haired's body.

"As soon as I release my spells Your Majesty has to move fast and nullify the poison as fast as you can. Direct your whole strength at her heart", the teal-head nodded and he waited patiently and when Aida signalled him to do so he placed both of his hands just hovering above the chest area of the pink-head where her heart lies. A colourless magic circle and light appeared, the pink-head was already panting hard her breathing was erratic, she was sweating profusely and her eye bags are already turning black in colour.

Kuroko could feel his power flowing into the pink-haired's body he could feel the poison dying to his nullifying magic. He did not stop until he could no longer feel the disgusting feel of the horrible poison that is slowly killing Momoi's body. When he felt that Momoi was too weak to recover on her own he looked at Aida immediately and they both have the same thought in mind.

* * *

Aida Riko headed outside the room as fast as she can and when she saw the person she was looking for she ignored the startled look of the others to her and began clutching his shoulders firmly and looking straight at his eyes.

"What are you willing to do in order to save her? Answer me now Taiga!", she screamed and it made Akashi aware of what she meant and he had a shocked expression in his features while the others were just looking at Aida in question full of worry.

"What happened to my master Aida?!", Aida looked at her with a look that says _'calm down and listen'_.

"Her body is not capable of curing by itself and if I used the regeneration spell it will kill her since she is not a Demon"

"Then WHAT is my only option now!?", Taiga said panicking he almost paced but Aida held him to where he is and looked straight at his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean", then Taiga's eyes widened and nodded at Aida.

"Are you sure? There is no going back Taiga"

"Yes", then the brunette gave a proud smile at him for finding someone he is willing to do anything for.

"I swore that I will always protect her, no matter how many times and from whatever danger it is. Even if that threat is death itself", if this was not a dire situation Aida would've already be teasing Taiga for what he just said as it was one of the sweetest thing anyone could say to someone.

"Follow me", and they both headed to the clinic but before Aida could enter the red-head stopped her.

"Is she going to be alright?", then Aida gave a reassuring smile at them all.

"She found someone who is willing to risk their life for her, she will be alright", and this made the others gave a small smile of relief.

"Momoicchi sure is lucky huh? She found someone..", Kise said his face covered as he felt jealous at the pink-haired right at the moment but shook his head to remove such thoughts from his mind.

"But what did Aida-chin meant by what she said?", the purple giant said a bit curious and looked at the red-head who was silent.

"In contracts between a demon and a human there are two types: the Normal contract and there is also the rarest type of contract, the Sanguis. While the normal contract will just merely make the Demon obey your orders, the Sanguis contract allows the demon to share half of his own life to extend the life of another thus making them a half-demon."

"What? Taigacchi is willing to do that much for Momoicchi?", and the red-head nodded they all know that half-bloods are not fully accepted in any realm, they are shunned and for Taiga to make such a choice is admirable. But this also means that his duty as the King's protector will be over since he will dedicate his life to his other half as soon as the Sanguis contract is complete.

"Then meaning Taigacchi is going to share his life with Momoicchi?", then the red-head nodded.

"This will make their souls entwine with one another in this life or another, the only problem is if Momoi rejects him this would cost them their life as that contract is a double-edged sword. When one dies so does the other. But with a bond like theirs they will be alright", Akashi finished and Kise gulped and stared at the closed door of the clinic.

As soon as Taiga entered the clinic Kuroko's eyes snapped to him then he gave a small smile but before Taiga could see his King's expression he kneeled in front of him.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty after this I will not be able to protect you any longer", then Kuroko approached him and placed his hands on his shoulders and Taiga looked at his King who did not show any mark of disagreement from what he is about to do.

"Doing this will not make you any less than who you are, but this will allow you to become stronger as you will learn how to protect those that you wish to protect"

"Your Majesty...", he looked at his kind King who is now giving him a small smile.

"Did I not tell you ever since you were young? Whatever path you seek I will always be with you", this made a tear escape Taiga's eyes and he covered his face then the teal-head urged him to stand up.

"I leave her in your hands now Taiga, I give you permission. I release you of your duty to me...and I hope that you may never lose your way", and the tattoo marking of the King's protector was now gone from his shoulder, removed slowly without any pain.

"Aida, I leave his Majesty in your hands"

"You really love making me work hard huh?", she gave a slight grin, and as she looked at the back of her former fellow protector now grown up and she could never be any prouder at what he has done.

Taiga approached the now unconscious pink-head and held his hand in his hand as he briefly hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he looked closely at his master and closed his eyes then a red/black magic circle appeared at his feet, he suddenly chanted their language and when he was about to cut his wrists a hand slowly stopped him from doing it.

"S-satsuki?", he said relieved.

"What are you doing Taiga-kun?", she croaked having a hard time talking.

"This is for your sake Satsuki"

"You know of the consequences right? You will –"

"I know of it and I don't care! I made a promise to you and I will keep it", then the pink-haired gave him a weak smile.

"You don't have to do it"

"Damn it Satsuki, i am doing this not just for your sake but for mine…I-…I can't lose you", this made the eyes of the pink-head widen for a bit with a small glint in her eyes seeing the determination in Taiga's eyes she accepted. Taiga drew blood from his wrist and made Momoi drank it, as she drank it she could feel her body slowly regenerating and becoming stronger. Their contract was complete as a Sakura flower was marked on their chests signifying that they are one and the same and that they will share everything now.

* * *

"She is weak for now but she is recovering", said Aida as she checked on the pink-head who is now sleeping in the arms of Taiga.

"Place her in another room, we are not yet finished", Taiga nodded and went to a different room in the clinic to make sure that Momoi gets enough rest and sleep.

"Their bond is strong isn't it Riko-san", said the teal-head all of a sudden as they both watch them leave the room.

"Yes, no wonder the contract was easily completed"

"What about you Your Majesty what happened between you and your beloved master?", she teased her King and the teal-head gave a rueful smile. This made the brunette want to take back what she just implied and apologize.

"That child….." And the teal-head looked at the window of the clinic showing the ever so present full moon, unchanging.

"….. is already dead"

"Wh-what? But Your Majesty he..."

"it's best if we never speak about this anymore Riko-san", the voice was cold and his face was now blank and his eyes were empty as if there was a black hole that is sucking up every bit of what remains of his kind-hearted King and so she had no choice but to bow her head apologize and comply.

"Yes Your Majesty, forgive me"

"Now shall we continue curing these children Riko-san", and the tone of his voice was back to normal his eyes now shielded and emotion unreadable, this made the brunette worried about her King. But she would worry about that later on for now she has to concentrate all her magic to prevent the spreading of the Soul-eating parasites.

Kise could not stop pacing, crossing and uncrossing his arms and even trying to pull his hair out. While Murasakibara just keeps on eating and eating the foods there to quench his worry and the red head merely sat his eyes covered by his red hair. It has already been night time but no change in the color of the sky and there was still no news coming from the people who went inside the clinic. Hyuuga excused himself to take care of other matters especially the matter of Kaijou who was now being taken care of by Shun Izuki and Rinnosuke Mitobe in the human world when Taiga called them before they arrived here.

A few moments passed and soon Aida Riko went out of the clinic her shoulders slumped and as soon as Kise saw her he rushed to grab her shoulders and asked about what happened.

"Aidacchi! How are they? Are they alright? Where are they?", the expression that he saw when he fully looked at the brunette was that of full horror.

"I-I'm sorry but I need to go", then she left covering her mouth. When her brown orbs met with the red-head's heterochromatic eyes she was stopped.

"No…", she uttered and begin leaving the hallway when Akashi saw this he could not decipher what the brunette meant as he could not foresee what is about to happen. Their powers here are weakened and even he dubbed as the strongest human was not capable of drawing that much power in his eyes in this realm.

"n-no Aominecchi! Midorimacchi", Kise weptand even Murasakibara stopped to eating and looked at the food as if it was the most horrible thing in the whole world.

* * *

 **A/N just an early note i might not be able to update again next week as summer classes will begin but as soon as i find time i will drag myself to write**

 **once again thanks for the read, for following and to those who favorited this story...please review and tell me what you guys think i will do my best to reply and answer any questions either thought private message or when i post the next chapter, till nxt time :) -k^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N finally I was able to write even in my busy schedule but I think this will be a messy chapter. I rewrote this a couple of times to make it a bit more clearer and read it a lot of times to make sure that there were no mistakes. But still I felt uneasy posting this chapter so if you guys have any questions feel free to ask away I will try my hardest to answer them all either by pm(but im a bit shy to pm so not sure about it) or by posting them in the nxt chapter, I might update nxt week not sure due to my messy sched in school, so this chapter is a bit longer I think..and i reaally need a beta**

 **this chap is unbetaed**

 **Thanks once again to all those who followed favorite and those who reviewed this story im grateful to all of you X) hope ya all enjoy till nxt time –k^^**

* * *

Kise was already crying so hard that anyone within a mile radius would be able to hear him. The door of the clinic opened once more to reveal the teal-head who was already once again wearing his cloak and when he saw the scene in front of him he was confused.

"What happened Ryouta-kun", he said approaching the wailing blonde.

"A-aominecchi and Midorimacchi is dead!", and he cried on the shoulder of the teal-head and he sighed.

"Ryouta-kun listen to me..", the teal-head began as Murasakibara listened along with the red-head who seemed to have realized something else.

"NO! I don't want to listen to you Kurokocchi! I know you did all that you can but…but…", then he began wailing once again and the teal-head looked to the red-head for assistance and he nodded.

"Ryouta", he said sternly and this made the wailing of the blonde stop and listen to the red-head.

"Y-yes Akashicchi?", he said sniffling on the shoulder of the teal-head.

"Listen to…", a wave of pain went to his head that almost made him flinch. "..Kuroko"

This made the teal-head look at the red-head his eyes blank that made the red-head look at him intently as he could not read what was on the latter's eyes were and then the teal-head looked away to look at the blonde.

"Ryouta-kun, Satsuki-san, Daiki-kun and Shintarou-kun are alright they just need rest for now"

"Eh?...EEHH!?", then he released his hold on the teal-head.

"Th-then why does Aidacchi look like somebody just died when she came out?", then the teal-head smiled which made the blonde flinch. It was not a kind smile or that of a teasing one but it was a different kind that made Kise slowly back away from the teal-head.

"Riko-san was just tired, is all"

"B-but she looked like..", the teal-head gave a dark chuckle that caused them all to flinch even Akashi was a bit shocked at this and he looked closely at the teal-head watching his every move.

"If you want to, you may visit them", then he gave his usual kind smile that made the others wonder at what happened.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!", Kise jumped him again to give him a hug this time and the latter merely patted his head. Then he released the teal-head and headed to the clinic to visit the others, Murasakibara followed him after giving the teal-head a pat on the head.

"We need to talk", the red-head uttered and the teal-head gave him a rueful smile and nodded and signaled for him to follow him.

"Follow me Sei-kun", Kuroko said as he began walking to the halls and he heard Akashi scoff from behind him.

"Don't call me that", he sternly said as he crossed his arms as he followed the teal-head.

"The only person allowed to call you that is Mayuzumi Chihiro huh?", there was a certain sadness at the tone of the teal-head that made the red-head raise his eyebrows.

They reached the office of the teal-head and Kuroko opened the room and closed the door afterwards he signalled the red-head that he may sit wherever he likes and he sat at the opposite couch where the teal-head now sat.

"What do you know about Chihiro?", he said voice stern but the teal-head merely looked at him impassively with a blank space.

"I know nothing about him, except for what Shintarou-kun has told me", he said as a little dragon with a colour of blue and black flew to the teal-head's lap and decided to sleep there and the red-head just stared at him unbelievably.

"You are not very good at lying aren't you Kuroko", he said raising his brow at the teal-head who was looking at him innocently.

Then there was a sudden glint at the teal-head's eyes that seem to see amusement, the red-head's felt a sudden thump at his heart that made him clench his hands on his lap. The teal-head noticed this and suddenly his emotions was covered up once again with the same blank expression and the red-head could not figure out why it made his heart suddenly ache at this.

"But it's true Akashi-kun, no demon would just reveal their true names like that to just anyone", he said as he began caressing the dragon at his lap currently sleeping as he stared at it.

"Chihiro is not a demon" and the red-head glared at him.

"Ah I see…." and he looked at the red-head with a sad expression this made the aches in the red-head's heart hurt all the more.

"..how were you able to open that room, when none of us could?", and the teal-head swallowed and looked down at the sleeping dragon who was suddenly awake then looked at his master and licked his cheeks which made the teal-head give a slight smile and he sighed and continued.

"I just opened it Akashi-kun, you know of my ability", the teal-head looked at the red-head and gave him a forced smile. His smile rattled the red-head within and his fists are now turning white he is feeling a mass of emotions now that he kept now spiralling out of control.

"How can you become the Demon King with just nullification as your only power?"

"Hmm, I forgot", the red-head raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well it truly is a rare ability as you are the only soul who is capable of that Your Majesty", he said mockingly on the teal-head and his head suddenly perked up, then the red-head was astounded when the teal-head suddenly chuckled at this.

"You calling me that is truly amusing"

"So you could also show a different kind of emotion other than your blank face", the red-head smirked at this.

"I have a soul too Akashi-kun"

"Back to the topic, what do you know about Chihiro's disappearance?", he repeated and the amusement faded from the teal-head's features.

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"What?"

"I was sealed inside my coffin, three years ago at the same time your kingdom fell", the teal-head looked at the moon once again as if it just happened yesterday.

"When I opened that door that was the only time I found a clue as to where Mayuzumi-san's whereabouts were. It seems that he was taken away someplace where even I could not reach as my powers are sealed."

"What do you mean? We released you from the coffin that binds you…"

"Yes, but the sealing of my powers is not through the coffin"

"Then why are your powers sealed?", and the teal-head shook his head.

"I cannot tell you that Akashi-kun"

"And why is that?"

"It is better for you not to know, but even without my true strength I am sure my current state is capable of assisting you in your plan"

"You read my mind", the red-head said curious and the teal-head shook his head and gave a small genuine smile that shook the very promise that Akashi made to himself when he lost Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"No, I just know how your mind really works…Akashi-kun"

"Kuroko...", Akashi suddenly uttered silently his voice was soft and had a different kind of emotion in it, but the teal-head did not miss the soft sound that he heard that came from the red-head which made his eyes widen in surprise. It seems that the red-head did this unconsciously and then he held his head as he could feel pain shot up to his head.

"W-why did you locked up all our memories?", and the teal-head closed his eyes and when he opened them heterochromatic eyes was looking at him, trying to read his very being.

"It seems that Taiga revealed one of my abilities", he sighed.

"Who is the person that you took from our memories?" he looked straight at those teal-eyes that seemed to drown him in their depth.

"I don't know….Akashi-kun….but all I know is that telling you pieces of your past will just make you forget all the more that is the nature of that curse", then the teal-head stood up as the dragon flew just to stay by his side and followed after him as he headed to the window pane.

"To feel a great part of you missing but never knowing what it is, searching for something in the midst of nothing, forgetting a whole person's existence. It is one of life's most horrible punishments, don't you think so Akashi-kun?", and the teal-head looked back at the teal-head who smiled ruefully at him and for a second the red-head saw the pain that the teal-head has felt but was easily masked with a soft almost unbelievable smile.

"Yes", the red-head agreed to this. "But why would you not know?"

"I don't know...because I am cursed as well, there are holes in my memories that no matter how hard I try I can't remember"

"What?-no the question should be why?", Akashi said in wonder.

"Living for a long time could make you experience the light and dark, the good and bad of this cruel twisted world, maybe it was better for me to forget about that part of my memory. Whenever I remember it, the pain in my chest won't disappear." his voice was about to broke and his eyes that were blank looked as if he was about to cry. Akashi's heart stung.

"You lost someone", with this one word Kuroko closed his eyes and looked up to the moon ever bright.

"In the past, yes. I almost cursed myself to forget, but that would tarnish his memory and I will never forgive myself if I did that", his eyes were distant, cold even that the red-head felt jealous that someone was capable of moving this man's heart that much.

"Can you not undo the curse placed on us?", Kuroko snapped his head to the red-head's direction his eyes no longer showing any kind of emotion.

"I am not the one who cursed us all and only the caster is capable of undoing it." Kuroko's eyes widened and then he held his head as he could feel it hurting. _I feel like it's splitting into two._

"There is another, huh", Akashi's eyes became serious to this then he mused.

"That is the only possible answer Akashi-kun"

"Hmmm...this is getting interesting, Kuroko", in a split second the red-head was already in front of him this made the teal-head's eyes widen for a bit but did not allow the red-head to notice it. The red-head grinned at him and he raised his right hand and held the teal-head's cheek and softly caressed it.

"You are the lock of this whole mystery, and all of the things you keep, I will unveil them all"

"Akashi-kun..." the teal-head gave a soft smile before he retorted.

"I should say the same thing to you Akashi-kun"

Then Akashi remembered the words Chihiro told him the night before he disappeared.

 _'The one who will be capable of opening this door will be the hardest mystery you will have to solve'_

"Become mine Kuroko, that way we can find a way to break this curse", the teal-head looked at him astounded and the red-head noticed this and he grinned all the more. He cornered the teal-head so that he would never escape from his clutch and he could see that the teal-head was now feeling uncomfortable by it.

"I cannot do that"

"And why is that?", he looked hurt at this which made the teal-head look away from him.

"I am still in a contract"

"Then I will steal you from whoever who holds you", he let go of the teal-head's cheek and Kuroko felt a shiver ran up to him as he felt the warmth of that hand disappear.

"You cannot steal something that is already stolen, Akashi-kun" and the red head grinned at this and began to walk away and as he opened the door before he went out he looked back at the teal-head with conviction.

"I am an Akashi and I get everything I want", then he went out leaving the teal-head stunned. As soon as the door closed the teal-head looked down and the dragon settled at his head.

"Bakashi...Bel you're heavy", he murmured to himself as he patted the dragon that was comfortably in his head.

* * *

Kise entered the clinic, Murasakibara following closely behind him and at when he saw an open door he entered it and there he saw Aomine and Midorima sleeping peacefully.

"Aominecchi", and Kise rushed to his side and held his hand when he felt the warmth in it he sighed of relief and sat down at one side.

"Kise-chin really loves Mine-chin huh?", the blonde flinch at this as he quickly looked back at the purple-head who was munching his food on the foot of Midorima's bed.

"N-No, I-I don't like this idiot", he said waving his hands everywhere and the purple-head just hummed.

"I'll go get some more snacks for us", he said as he headed for the door. As soon as the door closed Kise looked at the blue-head who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Aominecchi you idiot", he said tears forming in his eyes and he bit his lip to reign them all in.

"Please don't ever scare me like this anymore…..or else-my heart won't be able to take it", he took the blue-head's hand and placed it at his cheek and leaned on it.

"I wish you would let me protect you too sometime…", then he leaned in and gave the blue-head a soft yet gentle kiss of the forehead expressing all the emotions he felt at that gesture.

"You have got to be kidding me", the blonde was startled at this that he immediately moved away only to see that the blue-head was not awake but he was certain he heard someone else mumble and when he looked to the side he saw Midorima awake and fixing his glasses hiding a tint of red in his face.

"Mi-Mi-midorimacchi!", Kise said as he scrambled away from the blue-head's bed and this made him fall to the floor.

"Ouch", he said as he began massaging his buttocks.

"Don't startle me like that Midorimacchi", but then when he remembered what the green-head just saw him do he covered his face as he was now like as red as a tomato.

"Hmph, why is it that you two always show affection for each other when I am around", the green-head fixed his glasses then a tick appeared on his head.

"Are you perhaps making me irritated by this, are you?", he said glaring at the blonde while he crossed his arms.

"Y-you won't tell Aominecchi won't you?", the blonde peaked form his hands .

"Hmph, that is no longer my problem", then the blonde beamed at this and began glomping the green-head.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Oi let go of me you airhead", having less energy than he thought he could not shake the blonde away from him so he merely sighed at this and let the blonde do what he wanted.

"Ah it seems you are already awake", a certain red-head entered the room following behind him was Murasakibara who was holding a lot of foods with him along.

"But I never knew you two were this close", the red-head remarked and Kise abruptly pushed the green head only to make him fall off the bed.

"Ki!-se!", then the blonde felt a shiver ran up his spine and when he looked back he saw the green-head emitting a dark and dangerous aura.

"Akashicchi!", the blonde ran to hide behind the back of the red-head and the red-head sighed at this while Murasakibara was snickering.

"Ryouta, with your voice Daiki won't be able to rest properly"

"Yes Akashicchi", he said with a normal tone and the red-head looked at the green-head, while Midorima glared at him then smirked as his eyes glanced at the sleeping blue-head. When the blonde realized what that meant he bowed in front of Midorima his head to the floor.

"Forgive me Midorimacchi!"

"Oh you really want me to?"

"Yes Midorimacchi"

"I will think about it for now", saying this was a mistake because this just made the blonde bother him more than before.

"Ne Aka-chin, why is Kise-chin prostrating in front of Mido-chin?"

"You should know the reason Atsushi", and the purple-head realized what it was and just nodded in understanding.

"Ryouta stop bothering Shintarou he still needs rest", and the blonde stopped while pouting openly.

"How are you?" and the green-head slowly raised his hand and unclenched and clenched it to test his strength. Murasakibara carried him to the bed as he was incapable of doing it on his own as his strength has not returned yet.

"I feel like I'm going to collapse if I stood up from here", he said as his assessment to his body is always right then he suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong Mido-chin", the purple-head asked as he was sitting near the foot board of the bed of Midorima.

"My lucky flower…..it's not here where is it?", and he began looking around to see if any of his flowers bloomed near him or anywhere.

"Midorimacchi you realized that we are not in the human realm, right?" and this clicked to the green-head's mind and his fingers trembled.

"NO! Without my lucky flower something bad will happen…..see I can feel it now my body is failing me let me go back", he said as he was screaming loudly and trying to get up from his bed but a single hand from Murasakibara held him back.

"Murasakibara! Let me go this instant! I will die, I could feel it!", he said kicking around and flailing his hands.

"Midorimacchi, you won't die! But with what you are doing you might just lose your energy", Kise said as he tried to reason with the green-head to no avail, seeing this the red-head decided.

"Atsushi, make him sleep"

"Yes Aka-chin", and he hit Midorima at the back of his head and this made the green-head faint and Kise looked at Akashi astounded.

"You didn't have to do that Akashicchi"

"Not doing so will not allow him to sleep; I let Daiki do that to you once too"

"EH?! When was that?"

"Ah I remember that too..At that time Kise-chin was so stubborn that Mine-chin needed to drag you"

"EH? Murasakibara too, when was that?", he asked continuously but the red-head ignored him.

"Atsushi, Let us go visit Satsuki I'm sure Ryouta would be guarding them both till Daiki wakes up", the red-head grinned at the blonde which caused the blonde to turn into a tomato and looked down.

"Ye~s Aka-chin, I would not want to be here when Kise-chin will begin his sweet rumblings to Mine-chin", he said as he walked out along with the red-head and the blonde gaped at this his face still red and when the door closed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALL HEARD THAT!?"

Murasakibara chuckled to himself as they were walking towards the direction of Momoi's room. Akashi did not even bother to knock and let himself in the room and Taiga just merely looked at him.

"How is Satsuki?"

"Well for the most part her body is slowly regenerating but she needs rest", Taiga merely said.

"What was Kise shouting for?"

"Nothing", the purple-head answered then Taiga looked at the red-head who seemed to be calm unlike before.

"Akashi, can I speak with you?", and the red-head nodded.

"I will watch after Momochin"

"Thanks Murasakibara", and the two red-head's headed outside and went to the waiting room.

"What is it Taiga?", and Taiga approached the red-head and placed his hand on his shoulders while the latter was not amused by this.

"Swear to me Akashi", he looked straight at those heterochromatic eyes with conviction and pleading and the red-head looked interested at what Taiga was about to say.

"Swear to me, that you will protect him no matter what", then he let go of the red-head and he paced around for a while before continuing.

"Without me to fully protect him, **they** will make their move"

" **They**?", Taiga has gotten the red-head's full attention now and he was looking dangerous. Akashi did not know but just by what Taiga has said his blood was running wild as if his body knew who they were but he just could not remember and he was furious at this he felt frustrated not knowing the full story of what happened and it was driving him mad.

" **They** are…", when he was about to speak and invisible collar appeared on his neck and it looked as if it was prepared to decapitate him if he spoke another world.

"S-swear to me please", then Taiga looked at him with pleading eyes and the red-head merely nodded.

"You have my word Taiga", and Taiga closed his eyes and opened it, no longer feeling the collar on his neck and he sighed deeply.

"By the time we return to the Human realm you should be prepared Akashi, you will face the same nightmare as you did three years ago. And I hope this time you would make the same choice as before", and Taiga left the red-head alone in the room. Even if Akashi wanted to know he knew that Taiga could not tell him but for now he would concentrate in making the teal-head his contracted Demon.

* * *

The next night came and whenever the green-head woke up he would always scream that he needed his lucky flower with him or else he is going to die and this shook the castle every now and then. Aomine was still not awake but seemed to be sleeping peacefully even with the loud screams of the green-head beside him.

"AH Kurokocchi!", the blonde let go of his hands on his ears and went on to hug the teal-head who just allowed him to do so and began patting the head of the blonde when he entered the room for a visit.

"Kise-chin so sly I want Kuro-chin to pat me on the head too", the purple-head said so as he was sitting on one of the seats they brought in.

"Wait...You are Kuroko?", the green-head suddenly asked, stopped trying to get up and cutting of the blonde from bickering with the purple-head.

"Yes Shintarou-kun"

"So this is the product of Mutatio huh?", the green-head sighed and lifted his hands to fix his glasses and placed his hand on his chin as he showed curiosity.

"But how were you able to remove the parasites from our own bodies?", he said as he fixed his glasses once again.

"A secret", the teal-head said tilting his head as the blonde let go of him.

"Ah Shintarou-kun I have a gift for you"

"What gift?" and the teal-head merely looked up and when they all did they saw flowers blooming on the high ceiling. Not just any flowers but the flowers from their realm.

"WAAA it's so beautiful", the blonde remarked and the purple-head smiled seeing the flowers blooming so daintily.

"H-how did..", then he looked at the teal-head who looked at him as well and the teal-head merely gave him a slight smile and the green-head understood this and he merely gave a slight bow in thanks.

"These flowers were so adamant in seeing you so I allowed them passage here"

"Eh? Flowers can bloom here?" and the teal-head chuckled.

"You would find the flowers here much more beautiful than your flowers in your realm", this made all of them stare at the teal-head as it was rare to see the teal-head to laugh.

"Then can I see it?" the green-head said and the others looked at him then when he realized this he fixed his glasses.

"Not like I'm interested in them…it's just that you offered and it is very rude to decline", he said looking away this earned a grin from the purple-head and Kise just shook his head.

"Same old Shintarou-kun", the teal-head murmured as he nodded his head.

"Once you get better, I will show you"

"And what is this about showing Shintarou something?" they all snapped their heads to see the red-head leaning on the doorway wearing a smirk.

"Ah Akashi-kun, it is about my garden"

"Hmm", Akashi mused then he smirked at Kuroko.

"Why haven't you shown it to me?", Kuroko looked taken aback at this along with the others who are merely watching their exchange.

"I thought Akashi-kun would dislike it if I invited him"

"You haven't asked me yet and you already summarized that I do not wish to see it?"

"Well Akashi-kun had no particular interest when it comes to nature", the others were gaping at Kuroko as he bravely talked back to the red-head that easily.

"Well that is true", the teal-head blinked at this and this made the red-head smile which made the others have a cold shiver run down their spine.

"But if you could show it to me then, I might find an interest in them", they had quite a staring competition that the others wanted to run away from the room. Murasakibara excused himself saying quietly that he needs more snacks and Kise took this opportunity to tag along and Midorima was left there to watch the scene. He was sure he could see lightning flashing to their eyes and so he removed his glasses and decided to look away.

"Fine, Akashi-kun, I will bring you there later. Excuse me", the teal-head yielded and politely left the room leaving a smiling Akashi who looked like he won a battle.

* * *

At a deepest wing of the castle, the footsteps of Aida Riko could be heard echoing in the hall as she walked briskly followed by Hyuuga Junpei. Not knowing why she was on the edge ever since the day that they finished the operation she decided to ask her.

"Aida, shouldn't we be training the new recruits to choose the new Protector of the King?"

"We can take care of that later for now I need to confirm something", she not even daring to stop on her tracks and just continued. They reached a flight of stairs heading to the lower levels of the castle, she proceeded with caution. Then they finally reached a huge door that seems to have a lot protection spells and barriers on it.

"What you are about to see is something no one else in this castle has ever seen, even His majesty himself", she snapped her head to face him and on a swift move a dagger was on Hyuuga's throat. He was not able to respond as he froze, the piercing glare of his Commanding officer was enough to kill.

"Never mention this to His Majesty, EVER", she said sharply.

"Swear to it", he did as he was told.

"I, by the name bestowed upon me by his majesty, swore to never mention to anyone what I am about to witness and if I ever do. Let death be the prize", a mark appeared on his wrist and then slowly disappeared as he spoke those words signifying its authenticity.

Nodding Aida drew blood from her palm and placing it on the huge door, as soon as she touched it all the barriers and protection spells disappeared and the huge door opened.

"What brings you here, Riko?", a female voice was suddenly heard along with a hissing sound. The room looked more like a forest than a garden as there were plants and trees growing and they were massive unlike the normal ones. A huge white snake with blue eyes was seen coiled at the trees.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep, Alexandra Garcia-sama", then the huge snake transformed into her human appearance, she was wearing a yukata that was a bit revealing and she is grinning widely. Hyuuga was shocked at this, the strongest guardian of the castle and the one said to have been the trainer of the Strongest Protectors stand in front of him.

"So what do you want? Oh I see you brought your boyfriend here?", the two flinched at this. "Ah it seems good to be young again", Aida wanted to retort to what she said but there was not enough time.

"I wish to confirm its status", Alex's eyebrows rose at this.

"Just to tell you there had been no complications since the past few years", she said as she began walking and the two merely followed her. They reached the deepest part of the forest, where in the middle there was a box with different inscriptions on it.

"This can't be!", Alex exclaimed and when Aida took a look at the box as well, her face paled and her knees gave up on her as she fell to the ground. Hyuuga still not aware of what was happening helped Aida to her feet.

"What is wrong what happened?", he tried asking Alex but even she was shivering in fear as she held her shocked self.

Then Hyuuga looked at the box properly only to see a huge crack on its side and when he tried to feel the contents of it he froze as he realized what its contents were.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N i'm very sorry for the super late update of this story my sister accidentally deleted all of my notes on this story and so i had to re-read this from the very beginning and write from scratch this chapter(T^T) it got me depressed. so im sorry if there are any confusing parts, feel free to review it, i will try to answer them. Once again this is unbetaed and unedited...thank you for reading this story and for being patient waiting here goes chapter eight.**

 **YourLuckyStrike thank you very much for the review, wow i feel like i need to do my best not to let you down XD**

 **Rinfantasy i'll try to give him a lover too, thanks again for always reviewing my stories XD**

 **Mizuumi Yoite thank you very much for the review , sorry that i can't say much about the box but your intuition might be rightXD**

 **-k^^**

* * *

Chapter eight

Opening his eyes after days of sleep he tried adjusting his eyes to his surroundings. Aomine was awake and alive this made him smile a bit, but when he tried sitting up he realized something heavy on his stomach. Trying to get up he saw the blonde idiot sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, he smirked at this.

 _'Well waking up and seeing this face everyday might not be such a bad thing'_ , he thought while he weakly patted the blonde's head softly making sure that Kise would not wake. His smile was wide when he saw the satisfied expression of the blonde when he began caressing his hair.

 _'How cute'_ , then without any hesitation he leaned down and kissed the soft, pale cheek of the blonde and when he pulled away instinct too over him as he raised his hand toward his head to shield himself when a sudden pillow was thrown at him.

"What th-", and his expression changed to that of shock. "Mi—midorima"

 _'He saw me didn't he?'_ , the green-head smirking confirmed his thoughts and his eyebrows twitched.

 _'What do i do?'_

 _'Why don't this two idiots just say they love one another already..so annoying',_ Midorima thought as he sighed and glared at both of them but then continued to gaze at the flower he is currently holding.

 _'I wonder how he is faring. I hope he is alright.'_ , Midorima thought deeply and another sigh escaped his lips.

"Don't you know that when you sigh a small amount of happiness escapes as well?", Aomine stated as he continued on caressing the blonde's hair with a soft expression on his face. Midorima looked at him gaping as if not comprehending that Aomine just spoke those words.

"I did not know you had such an intellect Aomine", he said while fixing his glasses once again and shaking his head and assumed that the blue-head did not utter those words.

"Shut up Midorima", he said lightly and the green-head was surprised at this. Usually when he would bring up his intellect the blue-head would be easily riled up but this time was different.

"What happened to you? Did Kuroko accidentally transfer some of my intellect to you?"

 _'Just by thinking of that makes a shiver ran to my spine'_ , Midorima hugging himself.

"Someone used to tell that to me before, idiot", his expression turned mellow and Midorima saw this and decided no longer to tease the blue-head and he fixed his glasses to listen to his friend.

"You know of my past Midorima...having demon blood in my veins. Although they showed that they respected me in actuality they feared me"

"I know..you don't have to tell me over again...", their silence was soon destroyed when an overly energetic Momoi entered their room.

"Dai-chan!", she was about to crush the blue-head with a huge hug but then saw what he was currently doing with Kise's hair. She stopped abruptly making Taiga who was behind her make a sudden stop as well.

"What the hell Satsuki", and when Taiga saw it as well his mouth opened, wide.

"So—so cuuute!", she squealed, because of her noise the blonde stirred and began to wake. He properly sat up rubbing his eyes and when he opened them he was met with blue eyes that were looking at him. When he realized that Aomine was awake a huge smile graced his beautiful face and without him noticing he hugged the blue-head tightly, making sure that he really was awake.

"Aominecchhi!", this made the them both stumble at the bed and Momoi gasped at this and Taiga's expression was that of full of horror while Midorima used to them, merely ignored them and began playing with the flowers.

When Kise finally released him, he saw a deep red blush on the blue-head's face and that was when he realized what he had just done and he turned red too.

"Kyaaa!", Momoi squeaked once again and she began teasing the two non-stop while Aomine kept on telling her to shut up but to no avail.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, let us go", the teal-head stated when he entered the room that Akashi was occupying. He knocked several times but no one was answering so he decided to go inside. As soon as he opened the door his breath hitched at his throat, there he was sleeping soundly on the couch without a care in the world. The moonlight illuminated on him which made is red-hair stand out even more than it already is, his pale skin was smooth and unblemished (unlike my face LOL), and his breathing was at ease and the teal-head thought twice whether or not to awaken the red-head. And so he decided to let the red-head rest for a while.

 _'This is probably the first time he got to rest properly. For him to not even feel my presence he must be truly tired.'_ , walking slowly and quietly towards the couch where the red-head slept he summoned a blanket from thin air and gently, softly placed the blanket on the sleeping red-head.

When he was about to leave he felt a hand wrapping itself to his wrist and when he turned back he saw heterochromatic eyes staring at him. A swirl of emotions was going through Kuroko's mind at the moment but he hid it easily with his blank face.

"Where are you going?", Akashi said slowly rubbing his thumb to the teal-head's wrist.

"Leaving"

"Stay", and the teal-head sighed as he began walking to the opposite couch to sit there, the red-head still holding onto his wrist. The red-head smirked at this and he tugged his wrist, Kuroko was startled at this and waited for the impact but the only thing he felt were warm arms that were wrapped around his waist.

Akashi pulled him and now he was facing Kuroko's back more specifically his nape. They were now both lying on the couch together Akashi tightening his hold on the teal-head.

"Akashi-kun, please release me", the teal-head stated currently not pleased with the situation he was in but was a bit surprised by it.

"No way", he whispered closely to the teal-head's ear, which made the teal-head shiver at the sudden contact. Akashi was pleased that he has this kind of effect on the teal-head.

"You disturbed my sleep so this is your punishment", the teal-head sighed.

"I did not know you had such a childish mind sometimes Akashi-kun", Kuroko tried to talk to the red-head so he might find a chance for him to escape, but when Akashi did not respond he grew worried.

"Akashi-kun?", not hearing a response he turned so that he could face the red-head only to see that he was already sleeping and he still has an iron grip on him. He tried his best to pry his hands but the more he tried the more it tightened, so he gave up and just stared at the sleeping red-head's face observing.

 _'His face is really pale...and he has thick and long eyelashes'_ , he tried to slowly touch the red-head's eyelashes and he found them really beautiful, his hand leaned on his cheek.

 _'He looked so at peace...he really is handsome'_ , the teal-head realized his thoughts and shook his head to clear it.

"I wonder—no matter how I try to stay away from you, nor no matter how far you push me away. You always get me to return to you...", Kuroko's eyes widened and he touched his lips.

 _'What did I just say?'_ , Kuroko realized he spoke those words unconsciously, he held his head as he could feel the pain when he was trying to remember.

Then he looked at the sleeping face of the red-head then thought _'He is dangerous...'_

He shook his head profusely to get those memories out of his head _'I can't allow things to happen..i don't want him to end up like him...'_

With these thoughts in mind the teal-head did his best and wriggled his way out of the red-head's clutches. Before he left the room he fixed his crumpled clothes and took the blanket that has fallen off and placed it at the red-head once again, his eyes were devoid of emotion as he did this.

"Don't worry Akashi-kun...I will surely bring Mayuzumi Chihiro back to you. A contract between us is unnecessary...we are both necessary pillars of the realms to be balanced after all", then he lowered his hand to touch the red-head's cheek and gave a small smile.

"I won't allow you to die...", he swiftly removed his hands and began walking towards the door deep in thought.

 _'Who would've thought that the day would come that there is a magic even I cannot dispel'_ , he sighed and thought of any clues as to who would be capable of doing it. Not knowing that a certain red-head slowly opened his eyes hearing every single word that he said.

Hearing the door closed and the teal-head's presence no longer felt he slowly rose up from his 'fake sleep' and sat up he placed his hand on top of one of his folded feet.

"Unnecessary huh?", he looked up at the unchanging moon in the sky, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Then why did you sound as if you were in pain...Kuroko", for once Akashi Seijurou could not figure out what was on another beings mind, then he mused.

"Ahh...Chihiro you were right", he let himself grin for a while. "A challenging puzzle indeed"

* * *

The following night, the teal-head was nowhere to be seen, and the others were already recuperating from their injuries and are getting better. As usual Hyuuga had been assigned to take good care of them and he find it very stressful to do the cooking for the purple-head so he merely allowed them to cook their own food as the other members of the castle were the ones who provided the necessary food for them.

"Ne ne Hyuugacchi, where is Kurokocchi?", the blonde said whining as he sat down on one of the chairs at the makeshift waiting room that Hyuuga made for them. All the others now out of the clinic and they stared at him waiting for an answer.

"His Majesty is probably at the Nursery", and they all had a look of wonder in their faces.

"EH?", Kise, Aomine and Momoi was the ones who said this.

"Since I am no longer his Guardian he is probably checking on them and making sure that Aida won't overwork them", he had a horrified expression when he mentioned about the 'overwork', and held himself to stop the chill.

"Heeeh? So Kurokocchi is good with kids?", the blonde asked once again and then an idea popped into his head.

"Ne ne can we visit them?", Hyuuga became annoyed and a tick formed on his head.

"We can come on follow me", said Taiga and Hyuuga's tick grew and he wanted to reprimand Taiga that it was time for the conclave so they are not to be disturbed but when he was about to shout when he looked where they were before they were all gone.

"THAT BAKATAIGA", he said clenching his knuckles, but the abruptly loosened when he heard a voice in his head.

"What is wrong?", his face became serious and his eyes became clouded by his glasses as he fixed it.

 _'I need your help for the preparation'_ , said the worried voice of Alex.

"Yes, I will prepare everything in place of Aida"

 _'Where is she anyway?'_ , she inquired her curiosity piqued.

"She is managing the Conclave"

 _'What? Why is there a need for a new Guardian? What happened to my stupid student?'_

"He is fine, though he gave up half of his Demon blood to a human"

 _'Tsk! At a time like this when we needed all the power we need'_ , she spoke as if she was biting her fingernails and Hyuuga thought it really is a bad time.

' _What about Tatsuya?'_ , and this made Hyuuga snap back from his thoughts.

"Still no sign of him ever since His Majesty disappeared", he said thinking where the other Guardian has been.

 _'Well this truly is troublesome...'_ , she sighed then continued _. 'As soon as they finish up the matter in the Human realm call the search party back, we need all of their strength to stop it from occurring'_

"But don't you think that what is happening at the Human realm is all connected to His Majesty, somehow?"

 _'I don't know...but I hope it is not'_ , hearing this Hyuuga clutched his head to prevent a headache from starting.

"Let us talk about this later, Alex-sama, I will now head there now", and he disconnected their connection and began heading to the underground wing of the castle.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou continued walking around the castle searching for the teal-head's presence, when he thought that he could not find it he successfully did. As soon as he headed to that direction he saw the others headed there as well.

"Shintarou, where are all of you headed?", they all stopped in their tracks upon hearing the red-head's voice.

"Ah Akashicchi we are going to visit Kurokocchi", the blonde enthusiastically said not allowing the green-head to answer the question.

"Are you all well now to be moving about?", the red-head said glancing at all of them.

"Yes/Yeah", Momoi, Midorima and Aomine said at once then weirdly stared at each other. They did not notice Taiga who looked up in the air as he began smelling.

"Oh damn", he cussed in a whisper but it did not go unnoticed by Momoi.

"Taiga-kun stop cursing", she pouted. "What is wrong anyway?"

"They are currently having the conclave, we cannot enter", he said crossing his arms.

"What is a Conclave?", they all asked except for the red-head who merely looked at him interested.

"Well uh..it is uh..", he said noticing that all the stares were right at him he felt pressured to answer.

"It a Secret meeting, but here in this realm it is an honourable match to determine who is the strongest to be suitable of becoming His Majesty's Guardian", Aida appeared out of nowhere explaining what it is. She was holding what seemed to be a chart of some sorts and wearing glasses that sparkled in the light as she fixed it.

"Ehhh, like a match or battle? Can we watch?", the blonde said and Aida sighed _'no use in trying to not let them_ '

"Fine but I demand respect, it is an ancient tradition of ours and you are not allowed to judge", then she headed up the stairs showing a huge dome, Kuroko was already seated watching the fight that has been ongoing.

"Wait", Kise's eyes bulged out and Aomine was gaping. Murasakibara stopped eating and Midorima fixed his glasses, Momoi burrowed her face in the chest of Taiga and Akashi was just looking at the scene impassively.

At the dome two children were fighting with their hardest, they looked tired with the sweat seen in their foreheads, there were also cuts here and there and they were already panting.

"How could you do this!?", Kise shouted at Aida.

"They are just children, Aidacchi!"

"I did not know you are doing such a thing, I feel so deceived", Murasakibara stated glaring at Aida.

"Aida-san, please stop this", Momoi pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop it Satsuki, even Aida could not stop this even if she wanted to"

"Then Taiga-kun you did this too before?", Taiga sighed and closed his eyes and when he opened then he honestly replied.

"Yes...but...", he was cut off.

"All of you have some respect", they all stopped when the red-head spoke.

"But Akashi.."

"This is their way, and you need to accept that"

"To us Demons to die for our King is the greatest honour, for he is our life, our end and our beginning", Aida began explaining; she closed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"This is not a fight to the death, do you really think he would allow it?", she grinned at them.

"Eh?", they all said in unison, while the red-head merely grinned.

"What a naive King he is", Akashi said as he sat down and merely watched with amusement in his eyes.

"Our Majesty, changed that law dozens of years ago, this was just a fight the children ensued to learn of how strong they are, His majesty reluctantly agreed."

"A King loved by his subjects, huh?", Midorima stated.

"We all love him that is why we are willing to do anything for him", Aida said as she watched the scene as they all did.

The match was already over and the one kid was a blonde that has one of his fangs poking out of his mouth and the other child was a dark skinned one, he looked older than the blonde.

They all watched as Kuroko looked like he was scolding them and thy bowed in shame but then the teal-head patted them on the head with a small smile gracing his lips.

Akashi looking at the scene has a serene smile on his lips as he placed his hand on his chin.

"You really are making me want you more and more Kuroko", he said grinning not noticing the weird stares of the others who heard this and Aida's anger bubbling in. Aomine was gaping, Kise covered his nose, Midorima stiffened and Murasakibara bit his food a bit harder. While Momoi stopped herself from squealing and Taiga had a serious look on his face but he easily covered it up with a grin.

Kuroko and the two children began walking towards their direction to meet up with Aida, Kuoko noticed the group and a certain red-head's eyes on him.

"Riko-san, please heal these children", and Aida easily went on her way to heal the two children.

"Ah Your Majesty, were no longer children you know we are properly teenagers now", said the blonde pouting.

"Well fine, but its time I give you names, huh?", he wondered to himself and the two jumped in joy at this.

"OH you two stop moving or else I will make your training regime five times harder", hearing this the two stiffened and Kise laughed at this as he found them adorable.

"Done, now go clean yourselves the naming ceremony will be held at the throne room, His Majesty will be waiting for you two there"

"Yes!", the two said excited and ran to their rooms.

"Then if you will excuse me as well", said Aida as she excused herself to prepare the Naming ceremony.

"And I wanted to play with them while they are still in that form", Taiga murmured.

"What do you mean Taiga-kun"

"Well as soon as His Majesty names them they will fully grow into full fledged demons"

"Ah so you wanted to bully them while you are bigger and they are not", Aomine laughed. "What you scared they might get taller than you?"

"No Ahomine, I just want to teach them some things about being a guardian"

"Then please still do teach them even after you are no longer my Guardian, Taiga", Kuroko stated.

"Of course Your Majesty"

"By the way you have not forgotten your promise have you Kuroko", the green-head fixed his glasses as the covered his eyes.

"I will bring you there after the Naming ceremony and you can ask all the questions you would like", then he left for the throne room.

"Hey Taichin can we watch the Naming ceremony?", asked Murasakibara looking bored.

"No, you guys can't the Naming ceremony is one on the most sacred Ceremonies here in the demon realm, sorry but no", the purple-head pouted then Aomine looked at the huge dome and grinned.

"How about we make use of this dome and have a match ourselves?", he said grinning while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I see where this is going", Midorima whispered.

Then they all started matches within themselves and when they did not think Akashi would participate they were wrong.

* * *

The winner of all their matches was none other than Akashi, as he expected. But he also found out that Momoi had grown stronger than before due to the blood of the demon now in her veins. Aomine was now getting a bit smarter with his moves, Midorima was as flawless as usual with his ability, Murasakibara was merely bored and did not participate much and Kise improved a lot despite being clumsy.

"Ah what did I tell you Nebuya, they are still here", a voice with extreme playfulness in it stated and they all looked for the source of it only to see the two children a while ago now fully grown.

"WAAA, that is sooo cool, ne ne Taigacchhi how did that happen?", the blonde inquired pointing at the two.

"heeh, that must be Kise-sama right?", the blonde said to his companion.

"The noisy one then yeah", said the dark-skinned Nebuya. They were both now wearing what looked like a knight's armour and a black cloak, at the forehead of Nebuya was the mark of a Guardian, while the blonde's mark was located at his neck reaching his jaw.

They both suddenly appeared in front of all of them at once without any of them noticing, and the blonde almost grinned at this.

"Waa you really are strong, to be able to notice us even when your powers here are weakened", they both stared at Akashi who was staring at them as well and when he grinned they both looked away.

"Ahaha how scary"

"So why don't you introduce yourselves?", Taiga said looking like a senpai to both of them and the blonde grinned all the more.

"Oh yeah we have to do that right?", then they both stood up straight and saluted at Taiga,

"I am Nebuya Eikichi, Taiga-senpai", the dark-skinned one said.

"Oh and I am Hayama Kotaro, nice to meet you all", while Nebuya looked like he has a huge respect for Taiga, Hayama on the other hand acts like a kid and kept on grinning his fang seen poking as always.

"His Majesty ordered us to escort you all to the gardens", Nebuya said still saluting.

"Lead the way then", Akashi said and they all followed his lead and began following Nebuya and Hayama.

"Will you two be joining us to the Human realm?", Midorima asked them.

"That is a given, Midorima-sama", Hayama smiled while he walked backward so he is now facing them.

"Hey amongst all of you who is the strongest?", without any word they all looked at the red-head who was silently walking in front of them.

"Hahah I see"

Hayama continued on making small talks with them until they reached the castle's garden. Midorima's jaw dropped at the sight, the flowers were blooming beautifully and they were emitting a light that shone in the night. There were a lot of different species of plants that he did not know existed, even if the moon was probably not present the flowers would continue on lighting the path.

When they reached the middle of the garden a huge Cherry blossom tree was blooming, and its petals were glowing with its own light, the scene itself was breath taking. But the only one that Akashi was staring was the teal-head who was looking up kindly at the tree and it looks as if the petals were going to surround him and envelop him in it. Akashi could not take his eyes away from him and the teal-head seemed to have noticed his stare and stared back at him as well—in that moment it felt as if they were the only ones in there, until the green-head coughed to get their attention.

"Akashi", he started serious the he looked back at the teal-head who was now merely looking at him.

"Then shall we begin, you said you would answer all of our questions, Kuroko", and the teal-head gave him a soft smile.

 **A/N sorry if it is a boring chapter and sorry if i cut it off from here, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night as i am still writing it...it would be too long if i placed the rest to this chapter so i decided to place it at the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for the review, those who favorited and followed this story i thank you all very much**

 **-k^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N im sorry for breaking my promise of updating earlier...my mother invited me(dragged me) to visit some relatives and so i was not able to continue writing this chapter, i hope you guys will forgive me once again thank you to all of you guys for reading following and favoriting this story of mine im really really grateful, it makes me happy. im not really sure when my next update of this story will be as i need to start writing on my other story Sealed as well, so be patient with me Xd feel free to write ur reviews i will try to answer them**

 **Rinfantasy thanks for the review once again, I read it like a dozen of times and it still made me laugh, thank you for that XD**

 **Mizuumi Yoite wow your imagination is wild and awesome hope ya continue on reviewing , thanks for the review i enjoyed reading it Xd**

 **This is unbetaed and unedited and OOC-ness(I think)**

 **-k^^**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"As promised I will answer any questions that I can answer", he nodded his head to Hayama and the blonde waved his hand, only for seats and snacks to appear.

"Please sit, this might become a long talk", they all did sat down on the chairs and as soon as Murasakibara sat down he munched on the food.

"Eh these are my favourites?", then he stared at the teal-head with sparkling eyes, and the teal-head chuckled.

"I know Atsushi, I remember", the purple-head's eyes widened at this.

"Eh?"

"You also said the same thing a while ago, you told us that we are going home, what do you mean by that Kurokocchi?", Kise pleaded to know the answer.

"You and Atsushi were the children that I raised myself", the teal-head said then after he sipped his tea.

"What?!", they all exclaimed except for Akashi who was looking calm, Aomine almost choked on his drink.

"The-then", Kise said clutching his head feeling the pain of the curse on his head.

"What do you mean by that Kuroko? Are you telling us that you were the one they took from our memories?", Midorima inquired.

"Yes", he merely said impassively without any hint of emotion.

"B-but how?", Midorima clutched his head as well and then memories began flashing in his head. The others as well were looking pained.

"Kuroko-kun what is happening to them?" Momoi asked worried of her friends' well-being.

"It is the curse—they were cursed to forget and when they try to remember the more they will forget", then Kuroko motioned for Nebuya to ease their pain with a healing spell.

"Then why did you tell them if you know this would happen?", Momoi said trying to help Aomine.

"I promised that I would answer their questions", Momoi was about to retort back but when she saw the pain in the eyes of the demon she stopped herself.

"Don't worry even if you might forget about this conversation, I will remember, for all of your sake as well", the teal-head stated as he looked at all of them and Momoi saw how hard it felt for Kuroko to be forgotten, for his existence to be denied. And when she looked at Taiga, he could see disappointment reflected in it, she could feel it was not for anyone but disappointment for himself.

"But who—who could've done such a harsh thing? To you? To them?", the pink-haired said tears in her eyes as she felt a mixture of feelings within her conflicted.

"I don't know Momoi-san", the teal-head gave a rueful smile. The others were already asleep due to Nebuya's spell and Hayama made sure that they were all fine.

"Some parts of my memories have holes in them as well, and I have never encountered any magic that I cannot dispel. So I was astonished when I could not undo this curse.", Momoi's eyes widened.

"There is someone out there who is on par with you?"

"Well I have lived for too long, I would not be astonished when someone out there was born to be stronger than me ", then the teal-head glanced at Taiga's direction. "Only Taiga would know"

Taiga stiffened at this and he gritted his teeth then the collar appeared on his neck once again showing the curse given to him. Momoi could feel what Taiga is currently feeling right now and so she felt anger at the one who did this all to them.

"Then you know of Taiga-kun's curse as well?", Momoi inquired.

"Seeing that collar in his neck is proof enough", Kuroko said pointing at the collar on Taiga's neck.

"Can you remove it this curse Kuroko-kun?", her eyes were hopeful that made the teal-head feel bad.

"The one who cursed us all is the same person", Momoi looked down feeling useless as she learned that her data gathering was not enough and even she never knew that there was a person who has this much power. Then she looked towards her friends who were now unconscious and felt worry for them.

 _'Fighting an opponent that we don't know of is going to be hard'_

* * *

Akashi began to stir and when he opened his heterochromatic eyes, pair of teal-eyes was staring at him, his expression was blank and empty and Akashi felt the need to fill those eyes with happiness and glee. He did not know why he had felt that way whenever he sees those eyes, but he knew those eyes from deep within him, he knew him.

"Eh what just happened?", Kise asked all of a sudden as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Well you all just went over the side effects of the curse", Hayama said.

"What curse?", Midorima said as he fixed his glasses to make them fit properly in his face.

"The one placed on you five..well I'm sure His Majesty will be the one to explain it to you guys", Hayama said as he and Nebuya disappeared saying that they need to prepare for their departure soon.

"Ne, Kurokocchi what curse is Hayamacchi talking about?"

"Oi Momoi why are you crying?", Aomine said and began fussing over his friend but Momoi brushed his hands away saying that she was fine.

"You five are cursed to forget about a certain person", Kuroko said while placing his tea at the table while looking at them impassively.

"Eh? But can't you just remove it?", Murasakibara said munching on a snack.

"Unfortunately, even Kuroko cannot do such a thing", Akashi stated crossing his arms. "This is a first is it not Kuroko?"

"Yes Akashi-kun"

"Are you telling us that you were not the one who cursed us?", Aomine was now confused at everything, and when he asked this question everyone stared at him as if he grew a new head.

"What? I can think too", he retorted and this made the others shook their head.

"I am not that cruel to do such a thing"

"Then that means that someone out there could be a candidate to become the next Demon King?", Midorima said looking astonished and the others as well were shocked upon hearing this.

"Wait Midorima are you stating that the one who cursed us can become a Demon King?", Aomine continued.

"Well technically speaking if they challenged Kuroko and he lost he will be the next King, well that is what is said from what I read about their laws", the green-head looked to Taiga for further explanation and he nodded.

"To us Demons power is everything—but we abandoned that law hundreds of years ago. But still there are Demons who still go by the old ways, so it is possible that they will have a coup de'tat against His Majesty"

"I never really cared about my status as King", said Kuroko looking at his hands. "What I fear is that how will this stronger foe do with his powers—will he seek war or peace"

"We are already at war now Kuroko—ever since the day Three years ago", the red-head remarked and the others grew wary of their current situation, no one tried to speak after a few moments then Kise asked.

"Kurokocchi, about you saying that this is mine and Atsushicchi's home, what do you mean by that?", they all waited patiently for his answer except for Momoi and Taiga who knew that they just repeated that question a while ago. The pink-haired bit her lip wanting to stop this horrible cycle and to break that cruel curse but she knew that if the teal-head could not remove it, only the caster has that power.

Kuroko smiled softly and understanding the situation he looked straight at Kise's eyes only to see him eager for an answer.

"If I tell you will only forget, Ryouta-kun, Atsushi-kun"

"To forget all over and over again, isn't that right Kuroko?",Akashi's eyes looked straight at those teal orbs that seem so far away, no matter how hard he tries to reach.

"Yes"

"Then we really need to find this bastard and beat him to return us back our memories", Aomine raised both of his hands and punched them together, he was prepared to take back what he lost and by the looks of the others they also do want it to.

"Before we go, may I ask you a question, Akashi-kun", the teal-head gazed on those heterochromatic eyes not having any desire to back down, and Akashi smiled at this.

"Ask away Kuroko", the teal-head blinked before he asked the question and the atmosphere became awkward the others were already feeling the pressure in the air as they watched the two have a staring competition for a while.

"Who really is Mayuzumi Chihiro?", the air between them changed and morphed into something indescribable and the others were already thinking of leaving but then they could not find an excuse and they felt as if the pressure will not allow anyone of them to leave. After a few moments of silence Akashi grinned like a Cheshire cat and replied.

"What did Shintarou tell you about him?", he challenged.

"Shintarou-kun said he was your lover, but I think he was more than that", Akashi's eyes widened for a bit then he laughed. This made the others flinch and gulped, they felt a chill ran up their spine and they really wanted to leave already.

"Hahahah, my lover huh? What made you say that Shintarou?", the attention was now directed at the green-head and he was sweating not knowing what to reply then he mustered up his courage, fixed his glasses and spoke.

"Well—you were the only one that is allowed to see him and you always were together with him wherever you go...and well, you were always in his room"

"I see it seems that you all misunderstood my relationship with Chihiro", he then grinned and crossed his arms. "Very well I will tell you"

* * *

 _A year ago_

 _Akashi Seijurou stood at a cliff looking toward the land of Teikou now changing due to the rule of the new Emperor, Haizaki Shougo, he left the other in the mansion as he wished for a time alone. His fists clenched at his side remembering the day when he lost everything, he was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a shuffling noise from behind him. He looked back prepared to attack the intruder if ever it was an enemy, but only to see a black wolf leaving behind what looks to be a man covered in a cloak._

 _He stared at the black wolf and when he thought it was about to attack him it stared right at his eyes as if pleading him to take the man. Akashi did not move and just merely watched until the ears of the wolf suddenly perked up and it dashed away as fast as the wind. Akashi approached the unconscious man and decided to take him back to the mansion with him. He noticed that the others were not present in the mansion as he remembered that they were currently training some of the new recruits, so he headed to one of the rooms and placed the man there._

 _When he removed the man's cloak it revealed a pale skin and grey-like hair, Akashi felt a sudden pang of nostalgia but he did not know the reason for it. Seeing as the man was still soundly asleep he decided to tell the others of the man he brought home. At first they were all suspicious of this but Akashi said that he himself would watch over the man._

 _"Akashi Seijurou", that was the first words the grey-haired man uttered when he woke._

 _"You know of me?", he asked as he watched how calm the man in front of him is, knowing who he was._

 _"Hmph every one knows about the fallen crown prince of Teikou", the man mocked him but the red-head merely shrugged it off as he knew the man was testing him. The following days were the same he brought food for the grey-head as the man continued on mocking him, as if trying to know about the real him, while Akashi shot him down easily with his reasonable words._

 _Every day became a bit interesting for the red-head exchanging mocking words with the grey-head, and he found it that he was always wanting his company. But even if he felt this way there was always something that was missing._

 _"You never told me of your name, you have been here for a while and you never told it to me", he asked one time after their exchange of words._

 _"An unfit person like you has no right to know my name", though he said those sharply the red-head could see some sadness etched on his eyes—even guilt._

 _"Why is it that you hate me so much?", he tested as he felt that the stress has already taken a toll on the grey-head and he would be easy to talk when he could no longer take on the stress._

 _"Ha! Even if I would tell you it would be a waste"_

 _"Try me", and the grey-head grinned his eyes were cold._

 _"I hate you because I hate you that is my reason...", then he looked as if he realized something then he bit his lip. The red-head waited for him to continue and when he was about to talk the grey-head spoke in a soft voice._

 _"I pity you" Akashi was taken a back at this though he felt rage when he heard those words but he felt differently when the tone of the grey-head was different._

 _Then the grey-head suddenly grabbed a hold of his shoulders with all his might. "The one you seek is the one hidden in your memory", this time Akashi's eyes widened as he saw a different emotion in the eyes of the grey-haired man, they were no longer cold nor lifeless. They were filled with—hope._

 _"What do you mean by that?", then the grey-haired man smiled._

 _"You are smart, figure it out Akashi Seijurou, your emotions are weakness seal them away", he remarked as he let go of the red-head to sit up properly._

 _"I have long sealed away my emotions", Akashi grinned._

 _"Good then, have you heard about the Demon King?", his tone was now different that the red-head could not predict what was on his mind so he decided to play along to this game._

 _"The strongest being and the one entity both realms cannot live without as he helps balances the realms itself"_

 _"Yes he is, but did you also know that he is the most challenging puzzle you will ever meet?", the grey-head's voice was filled with longing that the red-head wondered if he ever met the King._

 _"Have you met him?", then the grey-head reached up his hand out, with a smile on his face._

 _"Who knows?", then he chuckled._

 _"You are also another interesting riddle", the grey-head's eyes widened and his eyes became unreadable._

 _"Then will you also try solving me?", he mused but there was also another emotion mixed to it that the red-head did not understood._

 _"I will", the noticing the time he decided to leave for the night, he was about to open the door he was stopped when the grey-head spoke again._

 _"One more thing", the red-head stopped on his tracks and looked back._

 _"I'm Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi Chihiro...and this is my last clue about the person you seek, remember this", he heaved in a breath then sighed as he gave a smile._

 _"The one who will be able to open this door will be the one to free you from your misery", this made the red-head chuckle and he opened the door._

 _"Goodnight Chihiro"_

 _"Yes, goodnight..", he mouthed the next few words and when the red-head realized this he had already closed the door. Worried by what Chihiro meant he tried opening the door but he could not open it, he tried using magic on it and nothing worked he even called upon the others and even they were not able open it. The whole room was closed off they even tried to enter the windows nor the walls nothing._

 _When Akashi felt the room for Chihiro's presence it was nowhere to be felt and that was the day Mayuzumi Chihiro disappeared mysteriously._

* * *

"That still did not explain anything Akashi-kun, more than that I think more questions popped up", the red-head grinned at this.

"All I know is that Chihiro might know something about all of this, the way he acted in the past looked as if he was hiding something", Akashi looked straight in the eyes of the teal-head which made the latter feel scrutinized.

"Well that is true...the remnants of the spell that was used inside that room was the same spell used the day you lost everything Akashi-kun"

"Then you are telling us that Mayuzumi sealed off the room in order to preserve the trace of magic?", Midorima found his voice and asked.

"That is also one of the reasons", Momoi said trying to analyze the situation, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara listened intently. While Taiga was as quiet as ever but the collar on his neck was obvious, stopping him from saying anything.

"AHHH this is so complicated", Kise whined and rubbed his forehead.

"Nope Ryo-chin all we have to do is find Mayuchin right? He will lead us to the one who sealed up our memories", Akashi grinned at this, he never expected that the purple-giant who had been quiet all this time would be able to make this simpler for Kise and Aomine to understand.

"Then it is possible that Mayuzumi knows something about our past and he was taken because of it", Shintarou said fixing his eye glasses.

"Then it is my turn to ask you, Kuroko"

 _'Eh there is more?'_ , the others thought the same as they realized that there was too much of this unanswered questions that they want answered but without their memories they can never know the truth.

"Why are your powers sealed?", the air became tenser and heavier once again and the aura of the teal-head became a bit different than before.

"Simple because I might cause a disturbance to the realms", the others understood this easily but the red-head was not convinced at this but he decided to let it go for now.

"Well then shall we call this a night?", Akashi said standing up and headed to his quarters without looking back. "We leave tomorrow night"

The others stretched and left thanking Kuroko for the information and for taking good care of them, the only ones left now were Taiga and Kuroko who were both staring at the cherry blossoms.

"Why did you not tell him of the main reason? Your Majesty?"

"There is no need to trouble ourselves with the problem of the future and the sins of the past", his eyes were sad as if looking upon a broken dream. Taiga gazed upon his King and even with his blank face he knows that the past is still haunting his King till this very day.

* * *

The next night came and they all were gathered at the throne room where a huge magic circle was written in the middle of it stood Hayama who was waving his hands at them calling them to move closer.

"Waa I feel so excited to be doing this spell", Hayama squeaked and Nebuya rolled his eyes at him.

"We really are going back now huh?", Kise whispered to no one but himself, he felt the comfort of staying here as they were safe from the war but he also understood that they all needed to return for the ones who were back at the Human realm.

"I bid you all good luck, in your journey", Aida Riko stated giving a sword to Hayama and Nebuya.

"Take care my idiotic students, protect His Majesty..."

"..From any harm, we know we know Aida-sensei", Hayama gladly took his sword and placed it at his side.

"Then I leave everything in your hands Riko-san", the teal-head said and the brunette bowed her head in respect.

"Now is everybody prepared?", Hayama said overly excited and no one really reacted to his question but he did not care and he activated the spell. Then the same as before they were enveloped in a grey light and disappeared.

* * *

Haizaki Shougo was looking up from the castle grounds the broad night sky, the cold wind sweeping away the grasses at his feet. His eyes were closed but when he opened them they were blank emotionless and empty, a certain swoosh was heard and he gazed on his side knowing that he has company.

"What brings you here?", he asked without looking to the recipient of his question and he heard a chuckled.

"Nothing i was just merely ordered to tell you that the preparations are done", then Haizaki looked up to the sky once more.

"I see..."

"Oh and he also said don't screw up this time, or else he will seriously fl~ip", the man said in a sing song voice with a trace of warning in it.

"When have i ever failed?", then without him noticing a knife was already at his throat.

"Oh come on Shou-ch~an, did you forget already? because I was sure as hell I remember it?", Haizaki did not move, then the man whispered something in his ears that made his soul shudder in fear. The man let go of him and before he disappeared in the darkness of the night he looked back and said.

"Oh and they all just returned from the Demon Realm so be sure to be prepared", a smile grazed the man's lips. "We will be waiting"

As he uttered those last words he disappeared without a trace and Haizaki was left looking at the night sky, with one thought etched on his soul.

 _'Never fail'_

* * *

 _At the unde_ rground wing of the castle Aida headed there as soon as she bid goodbye to their King and the others, she walked briskly worry written on her face. As soon as she opened the door the scenery was now different the forest-like place was now gone and replaced with thick barriers and spells that she easily weaved through as she was given access.

"How is it?", she asked and Alex looked back at her with a tight smile gracing her face.

"It has been stable for a while but I doubt these barriers could hold on much longer, if it ever breaks...", Aida was astonished at this.

 _'Alex-sama is said to have the impregnable barrier and ever her could not contain it?'_ , then she shook her head.

"But then again I doubt that there would be anyone who could stop it", Aida whispered worry and dread etched on her face.

"There was only one person who had done it...did you forget Aida?"

"What do you mean by that Alex-sama?", Hyuuga appeared out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?", Aida asked her eyebrow raised.

"I was setting up spaces in case the barrier falls around it, layers of it"

"Good", Alex looked at the box in the middle with a sorrowful face.

"He was the only person returned His Majesty to us"

"Wait who is he?", Hyuuga asked confused.

"Well you were still young at that time Hyuuga", Aida looked to Alex for approval and she nodded her head giving her permission as Alex casted layers of barrier once again.

"He was our Majesty's first contracted Human and our Majesty's most beloved person...", Hyuuga was confused at this he has never heard of a human that was capable of creating a contract with their King—it was suicidal.

"He was His Grace, Ogiwara Shigehiro-dono"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi guys im back(maybe) skul has been a total jerk to me but im glad i found the time to write once again. I missed writing and im so sorry i have been MIA for such a long time. Thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing my story makes me happy and to be honest i missed you all haha XD**

 **Oooh and i was ecstatic when i learned that my story was added to a community, i was like WOW! I never expected it! The very first time i posted my story i never thought that i would get that much reads, or follows or have my story be added to your favourite list... i am really really super happy thank you very much!( sorry for my rant hihi)**

 **To PurpleLover51998 if you are reading this thank you very much for adding my story to ur community**

 **To Mizuumi Yoite thank you once again for your review..hihi here you will find out who that is**

 **To Rinfantasy I love ur comment especially the rose colored lenses, made my day LOL thank you again for your review**

 **Without further ado i give you chap ten**

 **P.S. un edited, un betaed and some OOC-ness(i think)...if you noticed any mistakes, errors or parts that seem confusing you can just message me or review about it that would help a lot thanks. just review it please hahah i miss hearing from you guys**

 **P.P.S. another battle scene im not really good at describing them (sorry)**

 **-k^^**

 **Chapter Ten**

As soon as the grey light faded away they all found themselves in the underground room where they opened the portal to the Demon Realm. Kotaro stumbled for a bit due to the amount of power that was depleted from him and he got a bit dizzy from it as he held his head in his hand. Taiga noticing this held on his arm to prevent him from collapsing to the floor.

"The dizziness will be there for a while, but don't worry it will pass", as he gave a small smile to his kouhai.

"Waaa I never expected that", Kotaro said as he clutched Taiga's arm in return he was trying hard to smile. Nebuya seeing this offered his assistance.

"Shintarou, lead them to one of the guest room, Kotaro deserves to rest"

"Yes of course", Midorima lead them away as they all exited the underground room. As soon as the window was seen Kise was the first one to break the silence.

"Ehh..we have been in the other realm for how many days and yet its only night time here!?", some of them sighed and some shook their head at Kise.

"We should all rest, come tomorrow we will return to Touo and then we need to retake Shutoku, as soon as possible", the rest nodded and all headed to their own respective rooms.

Akashi did not head to his room but instead headed to his office all the information he wanted to know lies in the hands of Mayuzumi Chihiro. His mind kept on replaying the day that he met the grey-haired teen, he was given to him by a black wolf, a wolf that resembled Kagami Taiga.

 _'Hmm..it seems that the missing Guardian of Kuroko fell in the hands of the enemy'_ , then he recalled the day he lost everything, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, but a sudden knock took him out of his thoughts.

"Come in", he never expected the other red-haired man to enter his office.

"What is it Taiga?", he said straight to the point.

"I'm just here to inform you that my comrades who cleared up the air in Touo has returned back to our realm, they also erected a barrier to prevent any enemy from entering it", Akashi nodded his head and before Taiga was about to leave the room he asked.

"Tatsuya", this made Taiga froze in his position, eyes widening and he looked back at the smirking red-head.

"He was not really missing was he?", the slight movement of Taiga's lips was all the confirmation that he needed.

"He is not a traitor", after Taiga spouted those words the bind in his throat appeared once more, tightening, slowly.

"I know", those words made Taiga sigh and he looked at Akashi with a look of thanks, he then nodded his head and left the room.

 _'I wonder why you haven't made your move yet, Haizaki..there are too many mysteries and questions left unanswered',_ a grin appeared on the red-head's features and his eyes sparkled with great interest as he contemplated on how everything will unfold.

* * *

Kuroko stayed at the room that Mayuzumi Chihiro occupied before, he stood in front of the huge window of the bedroom, his hand touching the mirror, staring at the moon. He heaved in a breath and then looked back at the room, deciding to check the remnant aura of the room he concentrated. Closing his eyes he chanted the spell that will allow his to see the remnant aura of the room.

At first there was only darkness then faintly he saw a thread of silver and a lighter colour of purple, but was soon disappearing. Kuroko's eyes snapped open.

 _'That aura...it can't be...Tatsuya was here? Why?'_ , he was thinking of the reason why Tatsuya would be there when he went missing a year before the incident 13 years ago.

 _'Is he currently serving Mayuzumi Chihiro as his contracted human? The silver aura must've been Mayuzumi Chihiro's'_ , he was feeling a sense of feeling in his chest, he could not pinpoint what emotion it was as worry flared from him for his Guardian. Then he remembered Akashi's story about how he found Mayuzumi, it spoke of a black wolf. And that was when he knew, Tatsuya brought Mayuzumi Chihiro to Akashi.

 _'But why? Who really are you, Mayuzumi Chihiro? For Tatsuya to protect you',_ He then shook his head knowing that he will not be able to find any answers from his memories with holes in them. He understood that in order to get answers they will have to seek Mayuzumi, whether he was an enemy or ally it did not matter to him. He needed to get back his memories, something has been tugging at him ever since he realized that there were holes in his memories, the feeling as if he had forgotten something important to him.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts and muttered the words ' _Come in'_ , and the door opened to show his two new guardians. Though he would miss Taiga being his guardian he was sure that he could trust this two new ones with his life, if it depended on it.

"Are you alright now Kotaro-kun?", Kotaro smiled widely at this, his fang showing.

"Of course Your Majesty, that small thing cannot just knock me out that easily", he grinned cheekily like a child. Nebuya shook his head and could not help himself from saying.

"And just a while ago you were clutching at my arm just to keep you from fainting", this earned them a small chuckle from their King and they looked at each other and smiled. When Kuroko stopped he eyed the two and their expression turned serious.

"What brought you two here?"

"You Majesty, we wish to speak to you about the matter of Kagami Tatsuya", there was a sudden flicker of emotion that ran through Kuroko's eyes not enough for the two to recognize.

"No one truly knew what happened to him..", his voice was soft and the two understood and just kept silent as their master continued.

"...but if it is found out that he consorted with the enemy to begin this war then..", the words were left unspoken but the two understood and nodded.

 _'Death, a punishment befitting of a traitor to the Demon Clan, it was one of the unspoken rules that their Master despised betrayal above everything'_ , Kotaro thought as they now understood their mission. They have to make sure if Kagami Tatsuya truly did betray the Clan or was he merely used as a pawn. With a curt nod to their master they left the room and headed to their own quarters. With weary thoughts Kuroko settled to sleep and wait for tomorrow to arrive hoping that Tatsuya is fine.

* * *

"Hey, how many days to I have to stay here?", grey eyes shone as he stared into the darkness of his vast room. He was sitting on his canopy bed, all messed up as he never bothered to fix it as he knew he would be moved to another location soon.

"Master does not need to worry about such petty things", a figure appeared in the shadows giving a small smile. He looked away from the figure and decided to stare at the mud dolls performing the ritual, sacrificing people in order to turn demons into their immortal army. Their experiments had been awful, the smell of blood was all around and he just wanted it to stop.

"Indeed, you can still get out of here, you know...you can still—"he was cut off by a growl that was emitted by the man in front of him, but he knew that it was never directed nor meant to harm him.

"I am your shield and always will be your protector. I have sworn a Blood Oath to him that I will protect you no matter what", gray-black eyes met gray and they stared at each other for a moment until the gray eyes yielded and he sighed deeply.

"Please Chihiro-sama...let me fulfil his last order to me", Chihiro looked upon the man in front of him and saw his eyes full of loneliness and he sighed deeply.

"Fine, I suppose I have no right to order such a thing from you when even I am merely keeping a promise"

Their silent moment was broken when someone abruptly entered the room without any noise, grinning at them widely while his face was obscured by the darkness.

"What do you want?", Chihiro asked gruffly, glaring at the man. The said man just bowed in front of them, Kagami Tatsuya did not make a move to do anything offensive but remain wary.

"I am here to escort you to the capital, Chihiro-sama", he said looking up with a big smile plastered at his face.

"They will soon be marching to Shutoku come tomorrow...soon Yosen will be retaken as well", Chihiro sighed once again, then looked outside.

"Well that is to be expected from them, how is Haizaki-san?"

"Ffufufu, you don't have to worry about him, when the time comes he will fulfil his role nicely", he said then he tilted his head and regarded Chihiro then a wry smile appeared on his face then he dared asked.

"How about you Chihiro-sama have you chosen what path you are going to take?", a growl was emitted by Tatsuya and Chihiro craned his head to meet those eyes, knowing they were staring back at him.

"Haizaki has already made his choice...and so did I ", his voice sounded melancholic then he continued.

"But if this did not work—you know of what I have to accomplish", then the man smiled ruefully and replied.

"Of course Chihiro-sama, we—", and he placed his hand above his heart and stepped to the light to show his face "—will assist you in carrying the burden, we owe him that much and more after all"

Chihiro stood up from where he was sitting and looked back at Tatsuya who was merely waiting for his order.

"Then shall we head on to Teikou, Mibuchi, Tatsuya stay here and fulfil your mission", Tatsuya bowed to him.

"Yes Chihiro-sama"

"fufu Tatsuya-chan you have to properly play your role okay? ", Tatsuya glared at him pointedly and the man merely laughed and stepped back knowing the wolf would soon pounce on him if he does not stop teasing.

"I know fully well of my role in this war"

"Hahah war? I don't think that is the proper word for that", he grinned mischievously and Tatsuya growled at him, he only stopped when Chihiro raised his hand to stop him and he sighed.

"Enough with your teasing Mibuchi, Tatsuya knows what he has to do", then he looked at Tatsuya and one of his knees touched the floor as he kneeled in front of Chihiro. Chihiro began mumbling foreign words and a sword materialized in front of him a strong wave of magic was released and settled on the sword. Then he opened his eyes and laid out his hand to bestow upon it to Tatsuya.

"Take it Tatsuya, you will need this", Tatsuya stood and picked up the sword and placed it on a scabbard and he magically tucked it away.

"Chihiro-sama", Mibuchi Reo insisted and held out his hand for Chihiro to take. With a final glance to Tatsuya, Chihiro took the offered hand and disappeared into the darkness, leaving only Tatsuya in the cold castle of Yosen.

* * *

Akashi and the others woke up early and prepared themselves to head on to Touo. They informed Kaijou of their plans to retake Shutoku and they have also prepared themselves to evacuate the people of Shutoku to Touo to be safe. They easily transported themselves to the gates of Shutoku and Akashi signalled Midorima.

Midorima nodded in return and procured a flower encased in a bottle, it was a dainty Camelia flower that he held always close to his heart, its other half was in the hands of his lover. The man was a Karasu or a Crow demon. Midorima found him injured once in the forest and took him in not knowing that he was a Crow demon. Soon the demon transformed back to its original form and began courting the green-head. Being the tsundere that he was it took him a few months for the green-head to finally admit his love for the Crow. Due to his ability to turn into a Crow he volunteered to be a spy to Midorima's utter shock. But with a few promises to communicate here and now Midorima surrendered and created the special Camelia flower for them to be able to communicate.

"Takao, please be safe", the Camelia had not been responding to his calls for a while but as he held it tenderly and thought of his lover it glowed slightly, meaning that he is alright.

"Akashi, we should move out while it is still early, it will all take them by surprise", the red-head's eyebrow rose for a mere fraction but did not question Midorima's judgement as this is after all his playground.

"Eikichi, Ryouta and Atsushi , you will make sure that the whole of the perimeter is secure", then Akashi tuned to the others.

"Daiki, Kotaro, Taiga, and Momoi , knowing your abilities transport the people directly to Touo where the others are waiting for them, to be cured of there are any injuries. Kuroko can I ask you to make sure that there will be no anti-transportation spells in order for them to be transported?", he gave a bemused smile at the teal-head and Kuroko gave a small pout.

"I already know what I am supposed to do Akashi-kun", Akashi grinned at this and looked at Aomine and he nodded preparing the transport for Midorima and Akashi to the heart of the castle of Shutoku.

"Don't tire yourselves, we retake Yosen by tomorrow", Akashi's Cheshire smile brought a chill to run up their spines and they were all calmed when he along with Midorima disappeared in the transportation spell.

"Is that the kind of pep talk you all get to receive before an attack?", Nebuya all stared at the rest and they all merely nodded.

"Well let's all get moving Akashicchi will expect us all to be done before them and Midorima.", Kise said stretching his limbs and motioning for Aomine to set up their transports.

"Ne is it really alright for your red King and the carrot to be the only ones seizing the castle?", Kotaro asked before they all stood at their respective transports.

"Mido-chin's lover Takao-chin is inside I'm sure they will easily destroy Haizaki's vessel", knowing this they all shrugged and went on to their respective places. The last ones to jump on the portal was Kuroko who stood and tilted his head, sensing the air.

"Mayuzumi, Tatsuya, a crow and-something else", their aura's filled the air but the Crow's was the most present, the aura of the rest were already faint.

"We are a few days late huh, Mayuzumi and Tatsuya is already gone", with that spoken he jumped and ended right where he was directed to be.

* * *

Akashi and Midorima ended right in front of the castle and Midorima growled.

"That stupid Ahomine", he muttered.

"Calm yourself Shintarou, your eagerness to see Kazunari is fully shown", Midorima's cheeks were painted red then he faked a cough at the same time fixed his glasses. Akashi merely grinned at this, then their enemies were alerted and the attack has begun.

Their enemies were the same as those that they fought when they were in Touo though this time their enemies had much more strength than before and Akashi and Midorima found themselves surrounded.

"Akashi", one word and the red-head understood what Midorima meant. They were using something much much stronger to power up their experiments and Akashi was sure this time it was not a mere doll.

Akashi widened his senses to scan the entire castle as Midorima shielded him in order to concentrate. He searched far and wide and dug deeper until he found what he was searching for.

"Shintarou, we need to get to the throne room right now", the urgency in his heterochromatic eyes almost made Midorima froze. he had never seen Akashi look like that, his eyes were cold, and ready to kill, it was either Haizaki himself was here or he sensed a danger that is so much more dangerous that any of them. He instantly contacted Aomine and with a sudden pop he arrived right in front of them.

"Daiki", as soon as Aomine's blue hues met with Akashi's heterochromatic ones he knew what he needed to do. He combined his ability with Akashi and they both drew out the blood form the bodies of their enemies leaving them only to be husked of themselves. They easily cleared out the hallway that they were passing thought and as they ran through the halls, before any of their enemies even get close to them they were shot down by Akashi's blood scythe's.

Midorima blasted the door to the throne room open only to be suffocated by the lack of air. Knowing this Midorima and Aomine blasted the windows open and the air entered the vast room.

Midorima stopped in his tracks by what he saw, his eyes bulged and his body began to shake. There seated upon the Lordship that he will soon take when the war was over, is Takao Kazunari. He was pale, so pale, that Midorima was sure there were no more blood in his system. His body ran cold at the thought of this, Takao's wings that were raven coloured was now stained with blood—so much blood that it was dripping still to the pool of blood at the pristine floor. His eyes were closed and he looked so dead that Midorima almost ran to him to hold him, to cure him, to offer him his whole life just to feel him alive in his arms once again.

But he was stopped by both Akashi and Aomine, he looked between them to ask why would they stop him from heading to his love when he felt it. A chill run up to his spine and he felt his body shook, he felt something, a darkness that felt like he would never be happy ever again. It was heavy in the air that he could practically taste it.

Aomine growled as he could not pin point where it was coming from, including Akashi who has his Emperor Eye. Suddenly they heard a humming then a huge sigh was exhaled.

"Such a shame, and here I thought you would be the one", then the humming was continued.

"Don't. Touch. Him.", every word was punctuated by Midorima, Aomine was surprised and snapped to his head to see the green-head full of rage that he almost took a step back.

"Ara?", the man said then looked back directly at them his face was hidden by a black cloak, even with the sunlight pouring in the window his face was unseen, but the smile was evident on the man's face.

"I did not expect you to be here 3 days earlier", then he looked as if contemplating then he clapped his hands together.

"Ah it looks like my schedule got all wrong I should be headed to the Capitol right now", then he sighed again deeply and shook his head.

"Who are you?", Akashi's voice was cold and calculating and glared at the man in front of him.

"Ara~ra if it isn't the Crown prince, it's an honour to meet you", and before he could complete his bow to the red-head a branch of wood crawled up to capture him, but the man merely jumped out and stood on his two feet at the ceiling. He was dangling but his Clothes hair everything did not fall along with gravity and rocked himself, left to the right and humming once again.

"What did you do to him!?"Midorima screamed and once again attempted to attack him, even Aomine tried and was unsuccessful.

"Oh nothing much I just—", then he began choking and he looked as if the blood in his system was beginning to kill him. Akashi focused his eyes at the man and controlled his blood from within and he watched as the man crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Midorima took a glance at Akashi and without any permission he ran directly to the side of Takao assessing him if he was still alive. His heart almost gave out when he felt Takao's heart still beating though weakly, he began his healing. Aomine without hearing any words from Midorima helped him with Takao to make it easier for them to cure him. He also knew that by moving Takao it would endanger his life, Akashi approached them to see if everything was alright and when he saw the determined look in Midorima's eyes that Takao will live. He almost sighed with relief.

"Waa he really is good at healing", a cheery voice said just by the shoulder of Akashi and Aomine went on protective mode and Akashi whipped his head back only to see that the man from earlier had already backed away from peering in his shoulder to lean on the window sill, teeth glinting in the sunlight with his smile. Akashi had a look of astonishment in his features and that made the man's smile widened more.

"Sorry Princeling death no longer applies to me, but your abilities are top-notch and with that eye of yours-", Akashi's eyebrows rose, no one but the other four know of his eye's ability.

"no wonder he added you among those he chose"

"Added?Chose? What do you mean?", Akashi growled. Then the man covered his gasp as if his tongue slipped and spilled a secret. Then he removed his hands and smiled wickedly, then looked at Aomine who was ready to pounce at him and Midorima who is concentrated to his healing.

"Hahah! He really did a good job at your memories, it is almost amusing. no it really is amusing, you all now look like fools playing in our well thought game", then he grinned wickedly to the red-head and Akashi glared back with intensity.

Their staring was cut short when Midorima stood from the bloodied floor to look at the man with a look that would kill any second if he was not answered.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Takao.", then the man just casually shrugged.

"ANSWER ME!", All of the surrounding plants and trees moved with the command of emotions of Midorima with a passion and the man evaded all of his attacks easily as if dancing in the air.

"Maybe he just needs Prince Charming's kiss to break the cu~rse", he laughed merrily and Midorima just continued his assault.

"WHAT DID YOU CURSE HIM WITH!?", then the man's smile faded and the air thickened once again.

"He should be honoured to be Chosen as a possible sacrifice—but it seems even a pureblood of the oldest Demons could not contain him, he is a failure that is why he is still alive—a shame truly he was 76% compatible", after he uttered those words as if in a trance then his cheery attitude returned.

"Well I will see you all soon once again", then with a billow of his cloak he disappeared. Midorima was about to lash out more but with a firm hand on his shoulder, he stopped.

"Shintarou for now focus on Kazunari, Daiki will ready the transport back to base, I will handle the rest", Midorima nodded and took Takao in his arms and carried him bridal-style.

Akashi noted that as soon as the man in the black cloak disappeared all of their enemies stopped functioning and died. But this time he knew, he was facing an enemy that none of them has ever faced. Taking back Yosen will allow him to find more clues and maybe even find Chihiro.

"Akashi-kun", Aomine and Akashi turned their heads to the doorway only to see Kuroko, Kise and Murasakibara, who had a look of worry etched in their faces.

"Akashicchi what happened?", Kise said worry laced in his voice and Aomine was about to tell the story of what happened but they were all stopped when Kuroko asked,

"Akashi-kun, why is there an aura of a dead man here?", his face was filled with confusion, doubt and disbelief.

"What do you mean Kuroko? There are dead bodies all around from their experiments", his eyebrow shot up in question.

"I apologize Akashi-kun, what i meant was why is there an aura of a man who is supposed to be dead hundreds of years ago?", and realization hit Akashi. The chill he could not explain, the difference of aura, and the feeling that was emitted by the man. It was not something that belonged to the land of the living, it belonged to the land of the dead.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 **Hi I truly do apologize for the long wait, I have no excuse as it is my own fault. Here is the next chapter hope you guys will like it. I apologize if there are any errors or stuff it was all on me.**

 **To all of you who left reviews, followed and favorited this story and even just gave it a read I am eternally grateful for it.*bows***

 **Hope you guys are going to like this chapter and feel free to leave reviews( anything really even if there are any criticisms or such im fine with it) its been a long time since I wrote this so if there are some anomalies on it please point them out so that I will fix them..and the plot might've changed a bit cuz its hard to remember the whole plotline of this.**

"Kuroko..", before Akashi could even finish his sentence he was stopped by the voice of Midorima, who's scream, pained every single one of them. All eyes snapped to his direction where he held Takao in his arms so tenderly.

"Kuroko..please, save him", Kuroko looked toward Akashi with a look that says _'we will talk about this later'_ , as Akashi nodded to allow Kuroko to approach the distraught Midorima. Kuroko approached them and as he saw how badly Takao looked, he slowly placed his hand on Midorima's shoulder.

"Let us first transport him back to Headquarters, you could use a bit more of rest as well Shintarou-kun", green eyes looked up from where he stared at Takao's unmoving form and Kuroko felt a spark of pain as his eyes saw what his green eyes implied. Midorima allowed it and nodded his head, without a word Aomine opened up a passage. Midorima entered it wordlessly, Kuroko gave Akashi one last glance and then he followed Midorima into the portal.

As soon as it disappeared, Aomine released a huge sigh and scratched the back of his head as he looked at the destruction that Midorima has wrought. Akashi also scanned the room for any clues left but found that there was once again gone. All the dolls that were controlled were now all lost their function as soon as the man they faced disappeared. A huge cry of victory was heard; from all over, the castle and Akashi could not even have the strength to feel happy about it. Because it would feel like a victory won at the cost of another friend.

"What did Kuroko mean by what he said? It was as if he was implying that the dead came back to life", Aomine began breaking the huge pregnant silence, Akashi's sharp eyes found his blue ones and Aomine could not look away as those red-eyes pierced him where he stood, but his eyes said it all.

"I don't know", those words stunned Aomine and if the situation was not worse than it already is, he would have gaped and asked Akashi once again to repeat himself. "..but as soon as I find out I will put a stop to all this madness and find out the truth and never again will I be fooled this way"

Aomine looked at their leader whole red-eyes glinted in the light, determination filled it and he remembered the reason why he decided to follow on his lead. _'He truly is born to rule'_ , those thoughts flashed to Aomine's head, as he looked toward his Prince the one he swore his life, his allegiance to. Instead of finding sorrow or frustration in the unknown Akashi challenges it and faces it head on, all in order to seek out the answer beyond the tunnel.

However, Aomine wondered, after Akashi has found the answer that he seeks, _will he find_ _peace in it? Or more destruction?_ He shook his head his mind was already made up, ever since the day he met Akashi, he knew, he would follow the redhead to the ends of the earth itself.

* * *

Midorima placed Takao slowly on the comforts of his bed, he did not mind if it ever got dirty from Takao's blood. His hand caressed the cheek of Takao in the most gentle of ways and he closed his eyes to feel the beating of his lover's heart.

 _Thump-thump….Thump-thump_

As he opened his eyes tears was beginning to fill, and he could not stop them from falling, as they fell to the pale cheeks of Takao who is now barely breathing. Softly once again, he took Takao into his arms and cried at his shoulder, sniffing the familiar scent he has.

When he did, all he could smell was something pungent, he eased himself away from his lover's body as his hand flew to his mouth. What he smelt was different, it was fire and blood and ash. This was something else, something much darker and sinister than he had ever felt before.

Darkness so malevolent it reeks, it's mixed with something sickeningly sweet that makes you addictive to it. As soon as he could smell it, once again, he leaned away despite wanting to touch his lover once again but he knows, if his heart were to waver, to wish for something, that darkness would feed on his weakness and thrive on it making it grow until no one could stop it.

"Shintarou-kun?", a voice caused Midorima to turn back and he saw Kuroko behind him staring at him in confusion and something that Midorima could not place. It was a hint of something that is not supposed to belong in the expression of the emotionless Kuroko.

"No-nothing, Kuroko.", then Kuroko nodded at him before he approached the body of Takao only to be stopped by the hand of Midorima who held him by his wrist.

"Don't", Kuroko looked at his wrist only to see Midorima holding onto it and stopping him. He looked towards the eyes of the greenhead only to see something there that he never expected Midorima to show— _fear_.

Then Kuroko's eyes followed to where Midorima was looking at only to see the body of Takao engulfed by something dark, like a shadow. _How could he not see it before?_

Kuroko covered his nose and mouth at the smell that emitted from the body of Takao, the darkness—no more like a shadow was still there. In addition, as he and Midorima looked at it properly, it looked as if it was poorly tethered to the soul of the Karasu. Slowly seeping in but also slowly being plunged out of the soul, as Kuroko saw it, it was as if they were fighting each other on who gets to take over the body.

Kuroko knew Midorima could see it, knowing his ability to be able to manipulate the life of other objects, Kuroko was not surprised. However, this would probably be the first time that Midorima have seen something like this. The reason why Kuroko banned the manipulation of the soul was this. It was possible that the darkness would take over the soul of another person and take it for themselves.

"NO!", Kuroko was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the light of Takao's soul was about to be shut down. Midorima made an attempt to approach, to help, to stop the darkness from taking over the soul of his lover but Kuroko stopped him.

He pushed Midorima back and created a barrier between them, Kuroko and Takao in one side and Midorima in the other. Midorima banged the barrier so hard that Kuroko was sure he hurt his hands on the process. Kuroko turned to look at him and Midorima's expression made Kuroko's heart clenched, the shadow that loomed over Takao was now growing and it's winning in the battle of the souls.

"It's okay, Midorima. I will bring him back to you, no matter what", Kuroko touched the barrier where Midorima's face is and the greenhead's eyes grew even wider.

"NO! KUROKO! Get back that is…", he banged on the barrier multiple times that he was sure his hands would have bled now. However, the teal-head seemed to have not heard his plea. There has to be some other way, Kuroko might be the King, but that this is different, it is something that does not belong in their world.

* * *

Aida Riko was panicking, she began pacing the sealed room while, Alexandra Garcia faced the cracked box and reinforcing her barriers on it, her eyes closed and focused. Hyuuga Junpei stood by the door and watched the scene with guarded eyes and an alert mind. The way the box spiked just a few moments ago was like a warning—a beacon of what was to come. Something like that is never allowed to step even one foot of the box where it is sealed.

Wrinkles formed on his forehead as he thought he was thinking too much on things, but if that thing do get to be freed. The only one who was capable of sealing it is already dead and if what Alex-sama told them about that box is true. It would lay waste to everything, sucking the life of every living thing until there is nothing left.

Hyuuga stood up straighter as he was sure he felt something move just a moment ago, he looked towards his surroundings, and widening his scope. Aida is right now thinking and when she does everything that happens around her does not matter. Before he knew it Aida was falling to the ground, her eyes widening as she never anticipated such an attack coming from behind.

Hyuuga ran to her side to catch her from falling but what he did was a huge mistake as he was hit with something blunt that made him faint _. 'Who—no one knew of this place other than…it cannot be-?'_ , his thoughts were cut off as soon as he hit the floor with a thud.

Alex looked behind her only to see a man wearing a cloak that covers his face stand where her allies had fallen. They were knocked out precisely and swiftly leaving no places to defend. She casted the strongest barrier she knew behind the box in order to protect it, by adding her blood on the barrier.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you working stealthily, Tatsuya", the man looked up only to reveal his face and Alex could never have understood things at that very moment.

' _Why Tatsuya, you who has been loyal our King be doing such a thing? How did he know of this place? Is he a traitor? Would I be capable of killing him?'_ , her thoughts ran wild and without her knowing as she was caught up in her mind, Tatsuya began to attack.

"You are thinking too much, Master Alex", she was barely able to defend as her hands turned into a scale to defend from the blow of a sword that is still sheathed. She pushed him away only to step silently on the ground unscathed and Alex growled at him.

"Why are you doing this, Tatsuya? Have you now shame, betraying our King who gave you a name and raised you!?", Alex shouted as her feet now turned to scales, and now half her body is snake-like. Her tail swishing to attack her ex-pupil and Tatsuya was able to defend easily as if he knew her every move.

' _Ah, of course he knows, I trained him after all'_ , she once again thought and she stopped attacking when her ex-pupil spoke.

"How can my actions be betrayal, when this is the order of his Majesty, himself?", Alex was frozen. _Kuroko-sama never ordered such a thing. He never even knew such a place exists, yet how? How can Tatsuya say such a thing?_

Laughter filled her mind as she clutched it— _a child appeared_ —,it seemed like a distant memory that she never even knew just floated up her mind but soon disappeared like a bubble.

"What—what did you do?", Tatsuya looked at his mentor who is now clutching on her head in pain as the curse took on its victim, tying away its memories as its owner ordered it to.

"I did nothing, I am merely following my orders as you did yours, Master.", Alex panted as she shakily stood up now in her kimono and her snake-like features gone, her hair mussed up from its usual bun.

"Is—is it an order from the late Ogiwara Shigehiro-sama?", she wheezed out as she stared at the eyes of her once pupil, whose face now emotionless and empty. Tatsuya merely shook his head, closed his eyes as if steeling his will. Moreover, when he opened his eyes determination was all that was reflected in it and Alex could not look away. Her once young pupil has grown and where was she when the child she called her own had.

"I am afraid I cannot answer your question.", Alex smiled at this as she then challenged.

"Then you will have to go through me to get to that box", with that settled she summoned a sword given to her by the late Ogiwara Shigehiro along with his strictest orders to never allow Kuroko-sama in the room and know of the box's existence, to protect the box with her life at stake, that was her life mission. As she accepted the sword, her life had been tied to the room never leaving it, even at the cost of never seeing the pupils she once taught.

Tatsuya saw the determination in his mentor's eyes as he thought— _forgive me Master, but it seems we both cannot go against the orders of the people we loved most, and if it is our fate to battle then so be it._

* * *

Kuroko approached the body of Takao where the shadow is now beginning to manifest itself in the body of the Karasu. He activated his nullifying magic but as soon as he was near the shadow to nullify it he found out that his magic was futile against the darkness.

And so he did the only thing that he thought he could do, he grabbed the hand of Takao who is now in the moment of awakening and a huge magic circle appeared below them. Kuroko began to speak in an ancient language that Midorima could not comprehend he could only watch as the darkness began to remove its hold onto Takao.

Midorima watched as the pure white magic that enveloped Kuroko was now getting tainted by the darkness, by the shadow that took a hold of Takao. _'Isn't Kuroko's magic nullifying it?'_ , Midorima thought. As he watched the shadow slowly but surely absorbed by Kuroko there was a huge light that appeared, along with a huge gust of wind that seemed to envelop them and Midorima looked away and shielded his eyes from it.

When he felt the wind gone, he also found the barrier to have been broken. He looked toward Takao only to see the darkness gone from his soul. He released a huge sigh of relief but then turned toward the direction of the teal-head only to see him on the carpet his hands clutching on his head.

He approached Kuroko, slowly even thought his instincts were kicking in telling him to go away, telling him to run. But he consumed it all and approached the teal-head, he crouched down.

"Kuroko?", and there he felt it once again, smelt it even as he touched the shoulder of the Demon King. The same darkness that enveloped Takao now enveloped Kuroko, he jumped back following his instincts and used his ability to create a barrier on the sleeping form of Takao to protect him.

' _What happened Kuroko? What did the darkness whisper to you that made you wish? What did you desire that allowed your soul to be overrun by the darkness that you could have easily trampled on?',_ Midorima asked no one in particular as his mind raced with these questions with no answers to them.

"Hey, it has been a long time since we have seen each other, haven't we?", Midorima was shocked as he Kuroko spoke but the voice sounded not him and him at the same time. He found himself confused as he thought that the darkness that overtook Kuroko was now communicating with him.

"We haven't met", obsidian eyes, snapped at his direction, the soft teal-eyes were now gone and the Kuroko he once knew was no longer in control and Midorima now know he was not talking to Kuroko but the darkness that took over Takao and now has taken over Kuroko.

"Funny of you to say that", and like the shadow that it was, Midorima did not even realize it when Kuroko was now in front of him. He was about to cast his ability for protection only to have his ability, the flowers around the whole room die.

"Now hush, little lamb, this will be over before you know it", a sinister smile appeared on Kuroko's face as his hands began to barely touch Midorima's head. Then without an order nor anything he was already on his knees and the one manipulating Kuroko's body now used his hand and clutched Midorima's head.

Midorima did not know what to do his plants died before they even reached him to push away Kuroko from him. His body shook from the pressure of the power and a green magic circle appeared below them and Kuroko spoke so softly and Midorima wanted to cover his ears as the darkness that moved Kuroko was using his voice to cast something. He could not concentrate but he did his best to hear the words to no avail. All he understood was the repeating words _'release'_ . he saw the magic circle below them shatter to glass and disappear like nothing before he passed out.

"Brittle", obsidian eyes regarded the passed out green-head before he slowly approached the sleeping Karasu.

"Shame, you could've just yielded your body to me temporarily.", the not-Kuroko stretched and sat on the edge of the bed swinging his dangling feet to it, then he began humming a song that made him smile.

"Ah that made me feel better", he jumped from the bed and held his hands behind his back as he stared one last time to the Karasu. "..had you yielded your body to me your soul would've been still intact but now." An evil smile graced his lips as black eyes stared down as if making the raven-head regret his decision. "One touch from me and poof…you will never reincarnate ever again"

Before he could even touch the chest of Takao where his heart lie a voice rang to his mind like a bell awakening him.

' _Monsters are not born they're made, and you are not a monster….you were just sad and lonely and you had no one…and everyone made you the bad they made you do it. They pushed you too far until you broke and gave in to their desires…but I will never do that to you..because…because—I love you..'_

As if awakening from a long lost dream black eyes were now being over taken by teal once again as tears sprung from his eyes.

"NO!", Kuroko screamed at the memory as it pained him so, he clutched his head as the memory began to pour in his mind, denying what it contains and what it meant.

"I—I am. I am Kuroko.", he whispered to no one and convincing himself. "I am Kuroko, right?", his eyes widened as he felt the aura of another person in the room and he clutched his head harder trying to remember but all he could voice out was his name—his beloved's name.

"Shige—hiro", his voice whispered before he passed out on the floor a new comer arriving, carrying him to one of the chairs, and settling him there, comfortably. A hand brushed the fringe that covered his eyes and the newcomer voiced out.

"Soon, I will free you soon. Please wait for me till the end my …", the last words were whispered as a single tear escaped from the eye of Kuroko as if in that moment he remembered what he lost and lost it all over again.

* * *

A defeated Alex now lay at the ground, Tatsuya slowly picked up his previous Master and placed her on a trunk of a tree and laid her there by the grass. The sword she held so tightly was there by her side.

"Forgive me, Alex. But this is necessary", he whispered as he then unsheathed the sword that was given to him by Chihiro. Silver magic flashed upon it, and his wounds forgotten as they healed quite fast. He then swung his sword at the barrier and with one swift cut, the barrier was broken along with the box. A huge black flame appeared from the broken box and Tatsuya covered his eyes from the scene and the black flame suddenly dissipated disappearing somewhere, back to its rightful place.

"It has begun. The time that have stopped has now begun to move", he sheathed back the sword as he turned his back at the scene and he left through a portal, to his Master's side he returned.

As soon as he stepped out of the Portal he found himself in Teikou the current headquarters and face to face with one of the cloaked men and Haizaki Shougo in the right corner. Hie eyes searched for Chihiro only to see that he is not in the room.

"Where is Chihiro-sama?", Mibuchi spoke with a huge smile on his lips as he clapped his hands.

"Chihiro-sama is resting for now", Tatsuya's eyes found Mibuchi's easily and he glared at him intensely, which only made the other man's smile grew even wider.

"Don't worry too much, Tatsuya-chan. He just had a bit of a breakdown.", Tatsuya smiled at this as he now know. 'Chihiro-sama must've went to that place', his thoughts was once again interrupted when another voice began to ask him.

"How was the box?", all eyes then found Tatsuya along with the other two who remained silent.

"It was already on the brink of breaking when I released him", another clap and cheer erupted from Mibuchi who seemed pleased at this.

"It seems all our endeavours have succeeded", Haizaki spoke stiffly and the others were grinning save for Tatsuya who is still puzzled and so taking pity on him one who was wearing the cloak began to tell his story.

"The other interesting thing that happened was the remnant of him that I left in the body of the little Karasu transferred itself to another and thus the breaking of one of the seals. Four more and we will accomplish our purpose", Tatsuya's eyes widened they were close to what they have all planned, and if this goes well even Chihiro-sama would be able to get what he fully wanted.

"It truly is a good day", the man who just previously spoke removed his cloak only to reveal himself to Tatsuya who no longer was surprised at who he was.

Kiyoshi Teppei, one whose ability is to have complete control of gravity. With their strength their enemies would not stand a chance.

* * *

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Welcome back"

"You guys are late", Midorima appeared and was fixing his glasses by the bed was a sleeping Takao, who seemed to be dreaming a good one.

"What the—", Aomine began before Kise jumped to his heels to grab Midorima in a hug only to be foiled by the green-head as he moved to one side making the blonde fall face-first to the ground. Akashi looked at the scene quite oddly as if it was too normal, he could not place what was wrong but he knew there was something wrong in the picture he could not just figure it out.

Murasakibara was on the edge of the bed offering the sleeping Takao food while Midorima berates him. Momoi going on and on, on how cute how Midorima spoils Takao now but when he is awake Midorima acts all tsundere. Aomine has a pissed off face but in his eyes happiness is reflected as Kise tries to offer him food as well by eating the one on his hand.

On his peripheral view he saw Taiga approach his King, but that was something he expected the idiot always stayed close to Kuroko no matter what. He could not shake the odd feeling in his mind that there was something wrong—something happened that he did not witness, something important.

"Something wrong?", Taiga's voice came from beside him and he glanced up at the ex-guardian.

"Nothing"

"Good, because this is just the beginning", Akashi did not get to ask what the other redhead meant as he instantly was at the teal-head's side. He supposed he would have to ask the man some other time when they are alone in his office to discuss Yosen.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?", Taiga did not even look down at Kuroko to gauge out his expression, because he could feel the aura around him as much as he could the others in the room.

"Perfect", the teal-head replied a weird smile appearing on his face as his eyes suddenly flashed black before the scene in front of him.


End file.
